


The House of L

by Kratos10



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Badass Lena, Butch Kara Danvers, Empress Kara, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Mess Kara Danvers, Giving same sex couples a chance to have children, I am Supercorp Trash, Jealous Lena Luthor, Jesus vs Rao smackdown, Kara is a dork, Kings & Queens, Kryptonite children are a thing, Lesbian Sex, Minor Character Death, Political Alliances, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Lena Luthor, Princess Lena Luthor, Protective Kara Danvers, Religious Conflict, Sad, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Smut, Smut is in chapter 22, Top Kara Danvers, Violence, War, Worldbuilding, badass Kara, but not really enemies, plot heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2019-12-07 01:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 77,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kratos10/pseuds/Kratos10
Summary: Empress Kara Zor-El, ruler of the great land of Krypton won't stop at anything to unify the entire nation under one banner. In her quest to gain total control she must acquire neighboring lands, whether it's peacefully or by force. One such place is the land of Thorul where Princess Lena was born. Through an arranged marriage they attempt to peacefully consolidate Krypton.Or this is basically some medieval shit where and Kara and Lena get hitched and it's about navigating through married life with a stranger. Kara is a badass empress who's not as goody two shoes? I guess she's chaotic good. Lena is a badass in her own right and just good. Lena Luthor is ALWAYS good.





	1. Chapter 1

Krypton,

History is witness to many dynasties who have ruled with sword and blood. Since 800 AD, countless invaders have ravaged and plundered this land. And then came the El in the year 1300 AD. They made Krypton their home, giving it the love and respect it deserved. Founded by Zor-El, the El dynasty was passed from Zor El to his daughter Kara. Among all the El emperors Kara achieved the greatest heights.

Kara Zor El,

The first of the El emperors and empresses to have been born on Kryptonian soil, that was home to the people of Thorul before the El invaded. Kara’s father passed away when she was a mere ten year old in the year 1311 AD. Ever since that moment she was crowned empress of her people. She had to leave her childhood behind in order to help lead her country. Instead of school books, tax books were handed to her. Instead of toys she got to play with swords. From the moment her father, the late emperor Zor El, passed away Kara’s life hasn’t just been hers. Everything she does is for her people. She’d willingly lay down her life for them, but not without putting up a good fight for it.

Then on the other side there was Lena Luthor who was also born on Kryptonian soil, but amongst the people of Thorul to the Luthor family. Lena was the daughter of King Lionel Luthor and Queen Lillian Luthor. Lena was betrothed to Prince Jack of the Spheer family from the moment she was a little girl. The entirety of the royal court was present when the decision was made, including an eight year old Lena, who hugged her mother in excitement when everyone stood up to cheer in agreement of the union.

The Luthor household was taught the art of combat from childhood in order to protect their families and home, but most importantly their kingdom. Amongst the many brave little boys was Prince Lex. He was Lena’s older brother who loved his sister dearly. He was at her side whenever she beckoned him, always there to soothe any of her worries or pain.

“That seems like a pretty drawing princess.” One of Lena’s friends compliments as she watches the eight year old paint the palace. The little princess was extremely proud of what she’d made so far. The compliment only aided in the widening of her grin. That was until a little boy with most of his baby teeth fallen off tipped a jar of paint onto the painting Lena had spent hours working on so diligently. “JAMES.” She yells as she watches the red paint cover the entirety of her neat little painting.

Lex who had been training along with his friends not too far away from Lena stopped to see what was going on. The distressed tone in Lena’s voice more than enough to make him lose focus in the middle of a fairly heated combat. The boy – James – seems to have run away by the time Lex reaches the pouting Lena, “Hey little sister, don’t be upset.” Lex soothes Lena as he kneels down next to his sister, “I’m sure the next one will be even better.” Lena beams at him and sets out to create an even better painting now that she’s got the approval of her big brother.

Lionel was crowned king following the demise of Lex’s father and so the Luthor household didn’t hesitate to take in the orphaned little boy. After the tragedy he went through, Lex was left all alone, but he found solace in his little sister. His destiny would take him far away from the lands of Thorul that was a certainty. Then again Princess Lena’s future too would lead her far away from the only home she’s ever known and the one home she thought she’d spend her entire life in.

The year is 1313 AD

Kara is a mere 12 year-old, but war knows no age. After the sudden and accidental death of emperor Zor El, the nation went into a frenzied panic in which many opportunists sought to take the throne for their own selfish gain. One of which was a man named Non – he had seized power over the city of Argo by brutally assassinating the former king that resided over Argo.  

The El dynasty had almost come to an end when Non made it clear that he was going to war with the newly ascended empress. Many of her advisors had warned Kara against engaging in war with Non. He was a known general of the army and his army was twice the size of Kara’s. It was J’onn J’onnz – a trusted friend of the former emperor and now mentor of the current empress that stood by Kara’s side. He’s the one who was in the midst of training a 12 year-old Kara to take on the mantle of her father.

“It is you who must consolidate Krypton.” J’onn yells at a seated Kara. They were currently on the precipice of war. Non’s army was patiently waiting on the other side of the vast field, while Kara and her forces were in the middle of their own preparations. A servant walks over to them with a platter. On it was a helmet and a sword. J’onn wasted no time in picking up the helmet and putting it on Kara’s head. “Show no fear.” He says when he sees Kara looking over the piece of land that was soon to be the battlefield on which countless lives would be lost. “Your courage will lead us to victory.”

The 12 year-old swallows nervously, but her face is set in determination. She knows what must be done. She has a nation to form – many people who depend on her for guidance. J’onn picks up the royal sword that engraved in green stone the locals had taken to calling Kryptonite. It had a golden hilt that was shaped into a dragon, with her family’s crest engraved on the bottom of the blade. “I, J’onn J’onzz, loyal servant to the El dynasty, remind you once again that the future of the House of El is in your hands.” His voice taking on an inspiring quality as his smoldering gaze burns attempts to light a fire in Kara’s heart, but she refuses to look away from the piece of land in front of her. “Until he breathed his last breath, your father emperor Zor El, had only one dream. To see the crest of the house of El engraved all across the land of Krypton.” At this Kara does look up at J’onn who hands her the sword that seems to be almost as tall as her. “God willing it will be you who will fulfill his dream.” With these final words J’onn walks away to go scope out the enemy. They had set camp atop a hill which made it easier to look over the enemy.

Kara blinks back any tears she would have shed as she thinks back to the moments she got to spend with her father – The man who carried her on his shoulders so she could see the world better. She had always admired him for his strength and his perseverance. He always used to walk with her along the palace and watch the sun set with her. He always used to put his arms around her shoulders and tell her how he’s working hard to ensure that she and the future generations would live a happy and secure life. In those moments his usually hardened face would soften up. The last glows of the setting sun would illuminate his smile and Kara would be in awe. But now her father’s gone and it’s up to her to secure a better future for the generation to come. She will succeed. She promised herself that from the moment she took on the mantle of empress.

J’onn stands in front of the troops who are also overlooking the enemy that had set up camp on the other side of the field. “Long Live Empress Kara Zor-El.” J’onn’s rallying cry is enough to make the thousands of men raise their fists up in the air and yell along with J’onn. Everything was set. The men were in battle formations. Two rows of shielded soldiers in the front with spears in their free hands. Around ten rows of infantry men with nothing but swords to protect them and finally the two rows of archers in the back. “

King Non sees the enemy rallying their troops – the shouting is so loud that he can hear them all the way from here. He looks around his men, face twisted in a determined scowl, “Prepare to attack!” He puts on his own helmet as his own troops yell their assent.

“If we can kill King Non, his army will scatter.” J’onn is currently huddled in front of Kara with the leaders of each of their battalions. “If you look carefully, then you can see that his eyes are exposed, completely unprotected by his armor.” He then looks over at the general in charge of the archer battalion, “You must appoint an archer who will be able to strike him in the eye.”

The battle horns echo loudly throughout the entire field. The men take this as their cue to draw their swords and stand at the ready. Any moment now the war will commence. There is no time left to think about frivolities like family or even the outcome of this war. Years of experience has taught them that it’s now that matters. They will fight to the end of their lives to protect their King and Empress. They will succeed, no matter what it takes. They shout as they raise their swords. They’re not marching yet, but the rallying cries let them know that they’re not alone. Their brothers in arms will be there to have their backs. To fight and die alongside one another is what they were trained for.

The horses neigh as the noise becomes too loud for them to bear. The elephants that were brought along were also beginning to get restless. Horses were good for speed, but elephants were just powerful enough to trample on any poor soul that manages to fall down or to plow through enemy defenses.

The general on King Non’s side is the first to give the battle orders, “Soldiers and Riders! Prepare to charge!” he yells, his voice can’t quite reach above the rallying cries, but these men know. They know that the time has finally come. Either victory or death lies in their path. “Charge!” and with that the men charge towards the middle. The run up is long and loud. Soon shields will be clashing against spears and armor against swords. The view from above is peaceful and filled with deafening silence. The Gods must be looking down and laughing at the struggle of man.

 _Finally_ they meet in the middle. The shouting, clanking of shields and armor are the only things that can be heard for a while as each separate row of soldiers meet one another at the halfway point. Men on horsebacks cut down the infantry quickly and without remorse. Men with spears in hand stab the sides of the horses swiftly. Archers find the necks of enemy combatants accurately. The war has barely started and there’s blood everywhere. On hands, faces, tips of swords and spear, but the majority is on the ground. Soon enough the ground is soaked through with the blood of the many soldiers The soil doesn’t care for race or sides – it takes anything it’s given.

Kara is situated on top of her own riding horse. She’s still on the hill, surrounded by her generals and a few other soldiers. If her feet were on the ground she’d be pacing back and forth, but as it is, she’ll have to contend with leading the horse up and down the hill. She’s feeling restless. She’s watching as her men get cut in two and she feels powerless.

On the other side King Non is watching his own men get cut down as well. With a deep breath he once more yells, “Get ready to charge!” this time it’s directed towards men on the elephants. “Charge!” and so the animals take off. Kara watches as hundreds of elephants charge towards her men. Her army is less than half of King Non’s and naturally they don’t have as many elephants. She can feel the panic rising from her gut all the way up to her throat. At this rate all her men will die and she’ll have lost the war.

Meanwhile on the battlefield the soldiers continue fighting for their lives. The ones that were fortunate enough to keep their swords kept stabbing and cutting through men and armor. The misfortunate ones didn’t give up without a fight. They had taken off their own helmets in order to beat the others to a bloody pulp. They would fight as long as there was life left in their bodies. Victory or death – that’s all that counts.

The elephants finally make it onto the battlefield. Archers stationed atop specially modified seats and shooting down at the infantry men, while the elephants plowed through the soldiers, stepping on them if they fell down. The sound cracking of ribs and punctured organs added to the cacophony that was heard throughout the battlefield.

J’onn was caught in the middle of all the chaos. When he sees King Non approaching the battlefield on one of their best elephants he shoots an arrow into the sky with a piece of red cloth tied to the head. Signaling that it was time to send in the appointed archer – the best they had in order to shoot down the king and send his men into chaos.

The archer makes his way through the crowd, but he’s surrounded in all four directions by heavily shielded men whose only task was to keep the archer alive until he’d made it safely towards his target. The men were too busy fighting amongst one another to notice the small group. Once the archer has finally made it to King Non, he slows his breathing, ignoring all distractions, including the loud yelling. His heartbeat is the only sound echoing in his eardrums as he pulls the string of his bow back, arrow at the ready. With one last deep breath he lets go and watches his arrow sail through the sky, almost in slow motion, until it lands right in the gap of his helmet, piercing his eyeball completely. Relief courses through J’onn’s veins when he sees the successful attempt and the archer couldn’t believe his luck. He cheers loudly at a job well done, before an enemy arrow pierces through the wind and his protection, right in between his ribs. The irony of the moment isn’t lost on him as he falls to the ground, slowly but steadily breathing his last.

The generals surrounding King Non notice him falling over and they realize that the battle has been lost. They sound the horns of retreat and the men stop fighting and try to run away, but the soldiers from the house of El don’t take any chances and cut them down to the very last of them. This will serve as a message to other Kings and Queens. Don’t mess with the House of El.

King Non is the only one who’s captured and brought in front of the empress. He’s still alive, seeing as the arrow hadn’t fully pierced through and reached his brain. Kara steps down from her horse and walks over to Non whose hands are bound behind his back and he’s been brought down to his knees. “Your glorious majesty, for the first time today, let your sword prove its worth.” J’onn’s booming voices reaches Kara’s ears and when she looks up to him she sees that he is handing her, her sword. “Behead the traitor and bring glory to the House of El.

Kara grabs the sword but hesitates when she looks over Non’s beaten form, “He looks worse than a dead man, papa J’onn.” Kara looks up at him with wide blue eyes. “How can I strike him down?” she takes a few steps back when her gaze lands back on the form of the helpless man.

J’onn walks over to her and grabs ahold of her shoulders, shaking her harshly. “If you do not behead him, then your forces won’t show you any respect. They won’t believe that you’re a true El that will unite this great nation someday under one rule.” And when he notices Kara’s sad blue eyes swimming in the beginnings of tears he tightens his hold on her shoulders, “Do as I bid!” he yells. Gone is the man she used to laugh and play around with when she was a child. Now that she’s empress she’s not a child anymore. J’onn promised to always protect Kara and so he will, by whatever means necessary. He won’t coddle her just because she’s young. He put a heavy stone on his heart the moment emperor Zor-El died. He swore on his life to mold Kara into a fine general and empress of this nation that would one day rule over the entire world.

Kara throws away the sword she had been handed earlier and J’onn’s glare intensifies as he picks up the sword. Instead of yelling at her like Kara expected him to, he charges towards Non and takes his head clean off with one slice of the sword. They were surrounded by their closest guard shoulder atop the hill while the rest of the army was still on the battlefield combing the field for any survivors. Kara gasps as she sees Non’s head flying off and blood shooting out of his neck like a geyser. His arms come up to touch his neck and body takes a while before it falls down. J’onn picks up his severed head and walks up to edge of the cliff. He raises the head high in the sky before yelling out at his soldiers, “My brave soldiers! Like her ancestors our empress Kara Zor El too is a fine member of the House of El who will no doubt usher in a new world. A glorious future to the young empress!” he yells at the top of his lung.

The soldiers on the battlefield raise their weapons high in the air, “Long Live our Empress!” they yell over and over again. Kara isn’t listening. She’s watching the lifeless body of Non who was once her uncle. She never knew that war could be so cruel. She’s seen many people lose their lives today. Didn’t they have any families to go to? Is this what their true purpose was in life? Were they happy in their final moments? She’ll never know… all she knows is that this is her reality now. Too many lives have sacrificed for her to stop now. She must keep moving forward and create a nation where no one will ever have to die needlessly like this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language, hence I offer you my apologies for all the mistakes that might have been made.
> 
> Let me know what you think and as always kudos and comments would be appreciated!

After the war J’onn J’onnz had helped win for the young empress it wasn’t difficult to establish Kara Zor-El as the one true heir to the nation and as such the twelve year old sat on the throne in the capital of Krypton – Kandor.

For the next six years J’onn J’onnz tried consolidating Krypton in the name of the young empress by sending emissaries with proclamations to neighboring provinces.

“This decree has been sent by Empress Kara Zor-El! Align your kingdom within a month to the House of El. And as a loyal subject, pay the land tax along with other taxes. If you reject the empress’ decree then you will face Kara Zor-El’s wrath! This disobedience will be deemed a crime. Offenders and their kingdoms will be annihilated.

By decree of the Empress of Krypton,

Kara Zor-El.”

This decree was met by varying degrees of responses – from acceptance to outright hostility.

“Go tell your empress that she will not have my kingdom!” The King of Kryptonopolis yells at the emissary. “We are unused to such orders! We will never submit to your decree!” He shouts as he threatens to chop the emissary into pieces if he dares to step inside his home again. Kryptonopolis was known for its architecture. It was located on the major continent of Lurvan and had many fashionable sectors. Being one of the more advanced cities of Krypton meant that their armies knew better fighting techniques, had more advanced weaponry and armor. The King was unafraid of the consequences of picking a war with an eighteen year old Kara Zor-El, but he’d find out soon enough.

\--

“I need some time…” Lionel Luthor says when the emissary is finished reading the decree. He was a smart man and he could sense how strong the House of El was growing. He had his own kingdom to think about, but most importantly, his own daughter. All he’s ever wanted was a bright future for his daughter, not to leave behind a war torn legacy.

\--

“I accept…” The King of Xan city sighs deeply as he lowers his head. His armies were next to nonexistent. Xan was one of the oldest cities on the Kryptonian continent of Urrika. Xan has had a turbulent history as it became entangled with its hostile neighbor the city state of Erkol. This war lasted more than 200 years with brutal Xan warlords claiming victories over Erkol and killing thousands of its citizens. But the Erkol armies regrouped and launched a counter-attack against Xan that completely obliterated their armies and nearly all of the population. As such the King and his people were barely surviving and couldn’t afford another war. “But I have a few conditions…”

\--

“We will never hand over our great city of Erkol to the likes of you!” The King of Erkol seethes as he pushes the emissary away. Erkol was the most ancient city on all of Krypton and located on the continent of Urrika. It was destroyed twice, the first time during the 200 hundred year war with Xan. After being rebuilt from the ashes many times over they believed that they were invincible. A mere teenager couldn’t possibly be more devastating than a war that has lasted over two centuries. The odds were in their favor or so they believed…

\--

The King of the Bokos islands merely ripped the piece of paper on which the decree was written, throwing it in the face of the emissary. This independent nation of ex-convicts across the Dandahu Ocean from Erkol was also called the island of thieves. It was a refuge for a collection of criminal, the King being the most fearsome one of them all called Zod. He was not going to back down from a fight, that much was certain and his band of thieves were inclined to agree. They were thirsting for a fight and they were about to get the fight of a lifetime.

\--

Several servants were buzzing around a standing Kara. One of them put on the chain mail over her head and shoulders until it was properly fitted. Then came the heavy breastplate that clicked in place right atop the mail. Kara lifted her arms without prompting as the servant dutifully placed the arm guards over her forearms. The thigh guards and shin guards came next. Finally Kara picked up her helmet from the platter that was in front of her and put it on, completing the ensemble. She was ready for war. “Prepare to attack.”

She rode to their encampment at breakneck speed while the rest of her armies were struggling to keep up. This horse that she got as a gift from her mother on her eighteenth birthday was truly a gift from the holy God Rao. He was the fastest and strongest horse out there, truly a fine specimen that she had taken to call Streaky in private. If only her men could hear the name – they’d laugh until their stomachs would ache and J’onn would just frown disappointedly at her, so she vowed to keep it a secret.

“Have all preparations been made, Papa J’onn?” Kara asks once she reaches the encampment. The men veered off to get into battle formations and she went straight to J’onn who’d been silently looking over the enemy. She hadn’t quite kicked the habit of calling J’onn Papa. It was the only thing J’onn allowed her to keep from her childhood.

“Kara, the El army awaits your signal,” Is the only thing J’onn shares.

“Was a last chance for peace given?” Kara wants to know, because she may be the fearsome Empress of the great nation of Krypton, but she wasn’t a war monger at heart. If it were possible she would’ve liked to acquire Krypton as peacefully as possible. “Jeremiah!” she exclaims when she sees one of her generals make their way towards her. Jeremiah was the one in charge of sending out a letter of peaceful surrender.

“Your majesty, our peace proclamation has been returned…” he responds hesitantly.

“And?” she asks, hoping that the size of her army had deterred the enemy.

Jeremiah only pulls out the letter of peaceful surrender out of his pocket and it had been torn in half. That was not the answer she was looking for as she frowns at the piece of paper confused. Why do men feel the need to be proud when the odds aren’t even in their favor? Why do they insist on doing things their way when clearly their way will only lead to more destruction and pain? Kara closes her eyes and letting go of the reins of her horse. She tilts her head up to sky and lets the sun hit her face completely. Opening her arms she raises them halfway up her body with her palms facing upwards, sending a silent prayer up the heavens – to Rao, the Sun God. When her eyes open she’s not the sweet little girl who wants world peace anymore. She’s the great Empress Kara Zor-El, who’s going to win this war by any means necessary. Her face is set in determination and her blue eyes are sharper than the sword she carries around her waist. Her right hand goes all the way over her head and with one swift movement she lowers it all the way back down.

The signal had been given. The men were tasked once more with winning a war in the name of their great Empress. The cannons were the first to be fired. The El army didn’t even give the enemy a fighting chance. They bombarded them continuously with everything they had. The heavy artillery was something Kara thought of once she saw how arrows lost their effect the farther away you got from your target. She ordered her military division to come up with something that could travel great distances but still leave a heavy impact and this is what they came up with. The first war they fought with the newly developed cannons lasted only seven minutes. Two years down the line and every kingdom had their own variation of the artillery.

Cannon balls were loaded in shifts to keep from wasting too much time and the opposition heavy artillery battalion was nearly wiped out, but not before getting a few hits in on the infantry that was still patiently waiting for the cannon war to subside. Streaky whinnied in fear as he threw his head back. Kara clapped his neck to assure him that he was safe and that she was right there with him. Eventually both sides ran out of cannon balls. Many lives were lost already and many lay groaning in pain clutching onto parts of their limbs that weren’t even attached to their bodies anymore. But the real war was just about to start as the infantry men let loose a loud battle cry before charging ahead.

Kara and J’onn along with a few hundred soldiers stayed back and watched as the clang of sword against sword, the squelch of swords piercing through entrails or straight across throats reached their ears. The House of El had some of the most fearsome warriors, trained from boyhood, and feared among all of Krypton. They were adept in swords, archery, spears and hand to hand combat, but the one thing that set them apart from the rest was their willingness to go to great lengths to protect their Empress. These men would not hesitate to lay down their lives if Kara so much as requested them to.

The fighting must’ve lasted hours. The battlefield was once more soaked through with the blood of friend and foe, but this wasn’t anything new. Kara had gotten used to sight and stench of blood. It only confirmed what she knew all along. Everyone bleeds the same color and the soil doesn’t care, it takes what it can get. Eventually the thousands upon thousands had dwindled down significantly and all that remained were a few hundred of Zod’s men and a few thousand of Kara’s. When Kara looked up she could see the vultures already circling around the battlefield, waiting for the right moment to strike. Waiting for the right moment to swoop down and feast on the flesh of the ones unfortunate enough to have lost their lives. At first the sight of a vulture guzzling down someone’s eyeballs had scared Kara to no end. The young thirteen year old had nightmares for months on end, until J’onn had made her stay after yet another battle. She was forced to watch the vultures take apart the human flesh while J’onn explained how it was a natural part of life. “You consume boar meat regularly whenever you’re hungry and seem to enjoy it. No one tells you how disgusting it is. These vultures too are hungry and are feasting on meat. The only difference is that yours is roasted and theirs isn’t. Grow up Kara, the world isn’t as kind as it used to seem when you were younger. It’s eat or be eaten out in the real world. It’d be best if you shut down the door to your heart and focus on your goals.” After that day Kara stopped having nightmares.

The remaining infantry men of Zod flee as Kara’s men close in on Zod. Only a few loyal soldiers stand around Zod’s horse and defend him to their inevitable end. The last remaining soldier’s arm is chopped off, blood splatters across Zod’s face as he looks around the bloodied battlefield and with that the war is won. The El soldiers dutifully drag Zod over to the encampment where Kara and J’onn had been standing. Once more J’onn hands Kara her sword, “O great and magnificent Empress, behead him!”

Zod is on his knees and is staring up at Kara defiantly, but his eyes are filled with fear. Kara walks over to him and with each step she takes Zod’s anger seems to fall off, replaced by fear and despair. She stops halfway towards him, “No, Papa J’onn. A King in captivity is at our mercy. He should be forgiven, not beheaded.”

J’onn looks at Kara’s back in disbelief before he walks up to her, “Forgive me Your Majesty, as loyal custodian I will have to preserve the glory of the El Empire and I…” His voice is growing louder and louder. He raises his own sword and goes to charge at Zod, who at this point has sullied his pants in fear.

But before J’onn could swing his sword at Zod’s head Kara’s already gotten ahold of his arm, “Enough Papa J’onn!” she yells as she glares back at J’onn. “No more!”

“KARA! Do not forget that you are the future of the El Empire! I, J’onn J’onnz, have created you. You’re to be the protector of this world! I have built this empire so carefully for you and now you’re bent on destroying it!” J’onn yells at Kara after his initial shock dies down.

“Loyalty can make a man impertinent. I have seen rebellion clouding your sight over the countless battles that have been fought in my name, Papa J’onn. This is the first time I’ve stopped your sword. Do you know why? It’s because from now on I will make my own decisions! From now on following any battle I want mercy to be shown to prisoners of war!” She lectures J’onn who can only look at her with his jaw dropped. Kara turns around to look at her soldiers, “Today I declare that prisoners of war will not be slaughtered mercilessly or enslaved. It is inappropriate. Yes, I do want to rule this land. But I will rule it with humanity and compassion.” She yells loudly enough so that everyone present could hear her. Then she walks over to Zod, gripping onto his shoulders, she raises him to stand up on his feet.

“I misunderstood you…” Zod says as he looks at Kara in awe. “Had I known the kind of person you were then I wouldn’t have had any reservations in ruling under your sovereignty.”

“Jeremiah, take him away and send him on his way home.” Kara calls out to Jeremiah who’s walking over to her with a proud smile on his face.

“This way your highness,” Jeremiah gestures towards Zod and takes him away, but not before Zod bows lowly in front of Kara, thanking her with all his heart.

Kara turns to look at J’onn. “It is now my desire that you unburden yourself of responsibility and devote your life to God and prayer. Go on a pilgrimage, explore the world and find yourself. I will be forever indebted to you for making me the woman I am today.” Kara says sincerely and she watches as J’onn drops his sword into the sand. He lowers his head in shame, but also in realization that the little Kara he once knew had grown up now. He fulfilled his promise to Zor-El to protect his daughter and now there was nothing else left for him to do.

\--

Kara goes in the tent where her trusted generals are waiting for her, including Jeremiah. There’s a cartographer hard at work, “Your majesty! One more province is now under the House of El.” Jeremiah gestures towards the map the cartographer had been diligently working on. He had just finished officially adding the Bokos Islands to the El Empire.

“What of the land of Thorul?” Kara asks as she looks over the map in front of her intently.

“Your majesty, their borders are unyielding and most of the kings of Thorul have rejected our sovereignty outright!” Jeremiah huffs through his nose.

Kara’s intrigued more than anything. She had heard incredible things about the land and had always been interested in visiting them, but sadly war had made it difficult for her to make time. Now that most of the other kingdoms had agreed to join Krypton as one big nation, Kara didn’t see why she couldn’t focus her attentions on Thorul. “The Thorul are devotees of the sword and amongst the bravest of the brave.” She continues staring at the land on the border of Krypton. Soon enough she would make them join, no matter what it took.

\--

Two figures were engaged in near brutal combat. Both were clad in white cloth consisting of pants and long sleeved shirts and head gear with a mask that covered most of their faces. One figure was slightly more feminine than the other taller, sturdier frame. The woman raises her sword when the man manages to drive her back against a wall. She’s not one who gives up easily and so she readies herself to go on the offensive. She swipes once, twice and then has to dodge the man’s wide swings that are aimed at her head. One strike is almost too close for comfort as the woman has bend over backwards at the hips to avoid getting her head chopped off. The man’s swing has been wild and out of control. The woman capitalizes on this and hits him in his back with the hilt of her sword. The man refuses to give up and swings his other arm towards the woman, succeeding in catching her off balance. He stabs the sword towards the ground, hoping to catch the woman’s foot, but she jumps away and brings her sword down at the kneeling man, but he blocks just in time.

They continue fighting one another, swinging wildly or thrusting their swords in the direction of their bodies, but they’re both evenly matched it seems. The man and woman push each other away with their shoulders and sometimes kicks. Anything is fair in love and war and this was war. “Your Highness!” a little boy exclaims as he runs over to the sparring pair. The man looks back at the boy taking his eyes completely off his opponent. The woman seizes the opportunity swipe his sword away from him and make pointing both his and her sword at his throat. The man looks at the woman in disbelief as the smugness rolls off the woman’s body in waves. He doesn’t even have to see her entire face to know that she’s smirking. After staring at her for a few moments the man turns back around to address the boy who had disturbed them, “What’s the reason for this interruption?”

“Forgive me. The Queen is asking for the princess.” The boy bows his head lowly in shame.

The woman – Princess – lowers the swords and addresses the boy, “Tell the Queen mother that I’ll be joining her shortly.”

The boy lets out a relieved breath, “As you wish.” And with that he runs away as fast as his short legs could carry him.

“Lena, this isn’t fair. I was about to win when the attendant distracted me.” The man grumbles as he removes his head gear, effectively exposing his bald head and bearded face.

“Victory is victory, brother.” Lena says as she removes her own headgear and as he suspected she’s smirking underneath the mask. “I have defeated you! Remember, Lex – a moment’s distraction can change the duel’s outcome. A slight distraction can bring about defeat or death!”

Lex rolls his eyes with a fond smile on his face. He was the one who had taught her these very words and now they were thrown in his face. He’s always known that his little sister was a genius, it’s just that she could be insufferable when she was proven right, which seemed to be always the case. “Yeah, I know. I was the one who taught you that and now the student becomes the teacher.” Lex chuckles as he takes back the sword Lena was extending towards him.

“Not teaching, only reminding.” Lena responds as she starts following Lex.

“Let me tell you, your skills are impressive. A good student absorbs knowledge swiftly and well, just like you, Lena.” Lex states proudly as he and Lena walk down the corridor.

“Really?” Lena couldn’t help but be happy at the compliment she received from her dear brother. “I’m only a good student thanks to my wise teacher.” Lena is quick to reassure Lex.

“Your new teacher is wiser.” Lex says as he puts Lena and his sword away.

“New teacher? Who is that?” Lena asks thoroughly confused.

“The Queen; your mother will teach you what women must know. Someday soon you’ll be married and you’ll have to care for your spouse the same way your mother has cared for your father. I have no doubt that you’ll make a fine wife.” Lex states as he puts his hand on her shoulder.

Lena just stares at him and then narrows her eyes slightly, “Then I have a condition. I will not marry until father appoints you the Crown Prince.” Lena continues staring, her posture defiant.

“But…”

“That is my final decision.” Lena doesn’t even give Lex a chance to respond back.

“You know, it’s not right for a woman to make such demands.” Lex sighs, knowing full well that he won’t be able to change Lena’s mind once it’s made up.

“Well I’m not like any other woman now, am I?” Lena smirks. “Besides, you know it’s true. I have even heard father praise your skills. He speaks of your bravery and the many tournaments you’ve won. You’re proficient in warfare and deserving of the crown. So there’s nothing to worry about, isn’t that so?” Lena looks at Lex with pleading eyes.

Lex can only nod at Lena. Once Lena’s married she’ll have to leave her home to live with her spouse and become Queen to the King she ends up marrying. Then the House of Luthor will be left with no heir and since King Luthor is an old man he’ll need to appoint a successor soon. Lena was adamant it’d be Lex since he grew up alongside her and was raised as a son to the household.

\--

The Royal Court was in session by the time Lena and Lex had made it. Lena promptly went to sit down next to the Queen who looked at her with a warm smile on her face before stroking her cheeks affectionately. Lena returns her own smile at Queen Lillian. Lex sat down along with the other royals as the court official was in the middle of talking, “On this auspicious day the King would like to make a few announcements.”

Lionel stands up then and looks over his entire court before he starts speaking, “My first announcement is that the reign of our household will be given over to Sir Edward.” At this announcement Lex just stares at Lionel, not quite sure he’s heard him correctly.

Lionel looks at him briefly but then turns his gaze at the Court once more, “As for my second announcement. Lex will be subordinate to Sir Edward.” Lena’s distressed at her father’s words. She wants to stand up and object but her mother holds onto her and shakes her head. She’s looking at her daughter sympathetically, but there’s nothing that can be done at this point. Lex’s eyes start swimming with unshed tears at the humiliation he’s being subjected to.

“And now for the news you’ve long awaited. Within the year on an auspicious day with our Goddess’ blessings Princess Lena and Prince Jack will be joined in holy matrimony.” Lena looks over at Jack who’s just smirking at her, but she looks away. Jack is nearly twice her age and she’s known that she’s his betrothed ever since she was a little, but doesn’t concern her. She’s more worried about Lex at the moment. The entire royal court breaks into jubilant cheers and Lena’s personal attendant nudges Lena in her side, “At least show a little bit of shyness.” She whispers when she notices Lena not shying away from staring everyone down.

King Spheer walks over to King Lionel and embraces him, “A fruitful union!”

Lena looks for Lex but he’s nowhere to be found. She too leaves the court in search of her brother, but her personal attendants follow her, “Where are you going? They’ll be looking for you.” One of them pants as she runs after Lena.

Lena stops abruptly and realizes that the attendant has a point. She wracks her brain for an idea that comes to her in a matter of seconds, “Give me your veil.” She orders as she removes hers. “Wear this and go take my place discreetly.” The attendant hesitates, but Lena just stares at her knowing full well that her orders are absolute. With a reluctant nod she accepts Lena’s veil. Lena sends the two away and makes her way over to the stables where she’s sure she’ll find Lex.

“Brother!” she yells when she spots Lex wrestling to get a horse ready. “It grieved me to hear father’s decision.” Lena says sadly. She watches Lex as he continues working the saddle on the horse. “Perhaps father was helpless!” she tries to reason with him desperately.

Lex stops what he’s doing and turns around to glare at Lena. “Helpless? More like selfish and greedy. I am not hungry for power. I never eyed a thing that isn’t mine. I don’t mind sharing the kingdom with Edward and Jack. All I ever wanted was respect and honor and what is rightfully mine! And if I am to be denied this then remember one thing Lena. The setting sun will rise again.” Lex nods angrily as he goes back to his horse with tears in his eyes. Unwillingly they burn a path down his cheeks.

Lena watches him go with shock written all over her face. She snaps out of it when he gallops away, “Brother…” she calls out one last time but it’s too late now. He’s already gone. She watches on worriedly as she thinks about what will happen now.

\--

Lex reaches the El fort that functions as an outpost in the Thorul region. He demands to see the man in charge of the fort and in the end he’s granted his wish and brought before the man. Lex tells him everything he knows about the Luthor household and what has been going on, “I understand.” The man hums, “I will speak to the Empress at an opportune moment and request her to ask King Luthor to give you your share of the throne.”

“I will forever be indebted to you Sir Ben Lockwood…” Lex responds gratefully but is cut off mid-sentence.

“What will I get in return?” he asks to the point.

“What do you want?” Lex asks, “I don’t have anything at the moment…”

“I want to invade Thorul.”

“Invade… Thorul?” Lex questions dumbly in shock.

“Once you have your share you will have to help me invade Thorul.”

“But are you not married to the Empress’ sister…?” Lex asks more than confused.

“Yes I am Empress Kara Zor-El’s brother-in-law and due to that alliance I was appointed the governor of this region. But let me tell you something Lex. Water and ambition have one thing in common – they are ever-flowing. Now I want all of Krypton to myself.” Ben announces as his gaze bores down into Lex’s shocked ones.

“Very well, I’ll help you, but no blood must be shed in my ascension.” Lex lowers his head in surrender. There’s no other choice. He’s been thrown aside for far too long and now he’s sick and tired of it all. He will take what’s rightfully his. He will take the throne.

\--

“What I dreaded has come to pass!” Lionel growls through clenched teeth as he addresses Sir Edward and his faithful General. “Lex has asked Lockwood for help to annex my throne. If war is waged our kingdom will be ruined. Thousands of women will be widowed and children orphaned. The very thought makes me tremble.” His clenched fists are shaking in anger. “It does not make any sense to slaughter innocent lives like this!” Lionel takes a deep breath and starts thinking of a way to get through this without endangering his people. Then something comes to mind, “Wouldn’t it be possible to make peace with the House of El and offer Empress Kara Zor-El a hand of friendship…?” he questions more to himself as the gears in his head start turning. War must be avoided at all costs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More world building with the land of Thorul this time around. 
> 
> Kara gets an interesting proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this chapter I think I've created the most butch version of Kara out there, but then again who knows. 
> 
> Most of the world and clothing was inspired by the countless Samurai/Assassin's Creed games I've played over the years. 
> 
> I wonder what Kara will do now. 
> 
> As usual your kudos and comments give me the strength and motivation to continue this, so I'd like to once again thank you guys from the bottom of my heart.

Thorul,

Krypton’s neighboring land that Emperor Zor-El set out to conquer before his untimely demise and now in his stead his daughter Empress Kara Zor-El was making great strides to subjugate. Some believe it was a land of magic as no one had ever succeeded in seizing the land for themselves and anyone who did disappeared mysteriously, but no one knows for sure. Thorul was made up of five Kingdoms.

The Kingdom of Attika was located in the west. Attika was best known for their mines. Armies from all over Thorul came to them for their precious ore, including iron and the world renowned blacksmiths. As such Attika was the richest Kingdom in all of the land and were rightfully amongst the most feared. Kara Zor-El has already acknowledged that bringing Attika to their knees would prove to be a troublesome task. Their armies had the finest weaponry and armor and piercing through them would prove to be difficult indeed.

\--

The Kingdom of Boeotia was located in the north and as such they were the Kingdom with the most extremes weather and terrain. No one has managed to conquer the northern part of Thorul till this date. The neighboring countries have tried several times but the northern warlords have become quite adept at guerrilla warfare using the mountainous terrain and the cold to their advantage. If Attika would prove to be a troublesome task then Boeotia would require herculean efforts. Kara had been discussing the usage of other metals that would be light but still be able to function in the harsh cold weather.

\--

The Kingdom of Phokis located in the east. Phokis was a land of pirates since the entire eastern coast bordered the ocean. Nearly three centuries ago they tried to launch an assault against Boeotia on two fronts. On land and on sea; their armies were obliterated in the first few months. The armor their soldiers wore wasn’t suited for the cold and the rocky climb up the mountains proved to be a perilous endeavor. They recovered from the drastic losses of their men by allowing the women to take over the fishing business. Phokis was home to some of fiercest seafaring women that Kara had a deep respect for.

\--

The Kingdom of Mykonos to the south was known for the wildest animals and as such the finest leather. Leather used for armor, for weaponry and clothing. They were surrounded by exotic wildlife, but had a bustling inner city that housed some of the richest merchants. Krypton neighbors Mykonos directly and Kara had been working her armies in the land of Thorul steadily through Mykonos and into the capital. King Spheer sat at throne for now and if it were up to him he’d sit there forever. Despite his old age, the old man refused to give his throne up to his only legitimate heir, Prince Jack Spheer.

\--

Finally the Kingdom of Thorul located in the center with King Lionel at the throne – not to be confused with the land of Thorul. Throughout history all four neighboring Kingdoms have at some point fought over the Kingdom of Thorul. As such the Kingdom had been left in dire state until Lex’s father came to the throne and stabilized the Kingdom’s affairs. In his lifetime he managed to sign peace treaties with all the other Kingdoms, but sadly his death came too soon. Till this day no one knows the real cause of death. After his death King Lionel took over and took the young son – Alexander – of the former king in.

\--

Currently the five kings were sat around the round table discussing the matter King Lionel had just brought up before them. “Are you insane?” The King of Phokis roars as he slams his fist against the table.

“Do that and you’ll be branded a traitor, of that I can assure you,” The King Attika spits out in agreement.

“An alliance with the El Empire?! There’s no greater example of treason!” The King of Boeotia seethes. King Spheer just nods along to what his fellow royals were saying. He was not at all bothered by their outbursts as this was nothing new. Powerful men and their even stronger ego were something Lionel was never fond of.

“It pains me to see that this is the reaction I get, but let me tell you something. I will be saving my people from eventual defeat, death and disaster by accepting the El treaty.” Lionel explains calmly, but with a permanent frown fixed on his face. “All this senseless war could be avoided if we just lived together harmoniously.” The Kings just shake their heads in anger and disbelief.

The King of Mykonos stands then, “Very well, King Lionel. Let me warn you and the people of your Kingdom that because of your senseless decision no alliances will take place between our families for present and future generations. That includes your daughter’s engagement to my son!” King Spheer glares at Lionel from where he’s standing. Prince Jack turns his nose up at Lionel when the King eyes him. It looks like they were doing him a favor after all.

“Not only Mykonos, but Phokis as well.” The King of Phokis stands up next.

The rest of them stand up as well, “The entirety of the Thorul people won’t accept you and your people anymore. From now on we cut all ties with the Kingdom of Thorul!” Lionel remains seated as he looks at the angry faces of his fellow Kings. He sighs deeply as he shakes his head. What will he do about Lena now?

\--

Lionel had traveled for a few days straight to reach Kandor – the capital of Krypton – and he was exhausted. He had only taken Sir Edward and his trusted general along with him. There was no time to rest because any moment now Lex could be coming for him and his throne. “Welcome to Kandor King Luthor. Her majesty has seen Sir Edward’s message and agreed to meet with you. If you’ll please just follow me.” Jeremiah gestures behind himself towards a door.

The door led Lionel and his companions to a makeshift arena. It wasn’t large enough to host tournaments, but it was most likely used to tame wild animals as the tall walls would be sturdy enough to keep them caged in, but the vastness of the small arena would afford the one attempting to tame the beast enough room to maneuver themselves around. Lionel’s suspicions were confirmed when General Jeremiah led him and his men to a balcony overlooking the arena. There were a few guards stationed there but no sign of the Empress. “Where is her majesty?” He asks as he looks around the balcony.

“Her majesty is right there.” Jeremiah points down at the arena with a smirk.

Lionel sees it then. There’s a large elephant stomping around angrily while two people – a large man and a woman of incredible physical stature – were attempting to calm the great beast. They were both clad in every day servant clothing consisting of simple trousers and tattered tunics, but it seems the Empress had forgone the tunic in favor of a simple breast band only. She covered her head with the tunic in a stylish enough up do instead to keep her hair from falling in her face. The trousers seemed larger than what would normally fit her form – Kara needed the flexibility a tighter pair of trousers wouldn’t afford – and she had also neglected to wear boots. The sand must be scorching Lionel thought with a wince, but the Empress didn’t seem to mind.

The sun was shining brightly and you could see the sweat pouring down her well defined abdominal muscles. Lionel was fairly certain that this woman could wrestle a bear with her bare hands if it ever came down to it as his eyes trace the veins along the Empress’ biceps. But her sweaty body was covered instantly in the sand flowing around freely with the movement of the people and animal. Kara bunched her trousers up at her thighs briefly so that the cuffs wouldn’t get in her way. She adopted an open yet careful stance as she circled the giant beast with slow and precise movements, taking care not to anger the beast by being too aggressive, but also not to seem tame. She was to be alpha animal here and the beast needed to understand that before she could ever attempt to make it obey her. Her companion on the other hand was not as tactical as he kept running around trying to get away. Kara would laugh, as the man nearly twice her size was more intimidated than she herself was, were it not for the intense amounts of concentration needed to tame this animal.

“Taming wild elephants and horses is our majesty’s favorite pass time.” Jeremiah is quick to add with a proud undertone in his voice when he sees Lionel’s mouth opened slightly and his eyes widened in awe.

Kara sees the servant panicking around her but she can’t turn her back against the wild elephant or else she’d risk getting trampled. She swings her clenched fist in front of the untamed animal, “Ela!” she growls, trying to make it focus on her instead. She circles him and tries to grab onto his large ear so that she could haul herself atop his back, but the elephant shakes his head around before swinging his trunk at her which she expertly dodges as she falls to the ground. The makeshift head gear flies off her head and her blonde curls tumble down her face. She silently curses herself for not tying her hair up better. Lionel thinks he must be in the presence of an angel and in that moment he realizes something.

The servant that was with her wasn’t quick enough and he gets smacked right across the chest. He flies a few feet away rendering him unconscious. Kara watches as the elephant charges towards the unconscious man and she scrambles to her feet before taking off in a sprint towards him. As quick as she can she grabs the man by his shoulders and pulls him away just before a giant paw lands heavily on the ground where previously the man had been. “Ela!” she screams continuously as she holds out one hand. Her other hand is used to drag the servant away to safety. The elephant keeps advancing and soon enough she’s near the wall, but luckily it’s the wall with the entrance.

Once the man’s dragged off to safety Kara’s stuck in the doorway with the elephant swinging his trunk wildly at her. She dodges and when she sees her opening she doesn’t hesitate in grabbing it as she rolls underneath the elephant’s head and once more out in the open arena. Unfortunately she’s on the ground, on her back, using her elbows to crawl away to the other side of the wall as the elephant lands a giant paw in between her legs. Using the animal’s momentary lapse in concentration she raises to her feet and once more yells, “Ela!” but this time loudly and with more authority.

Lionel’s holding his breath, “This isn’t a game anymore, please, someone safe her!” but his pleas fall on deaf ears as Jeremiah and the guards continue watching with a smirk on their faces.

There are shields mounted on the wall behind Kara and even though the great beast had stopped advancing and started listening to her, the Empress didn’t want to take any chances. She quickly grabs onto a shield just in case he’d swing his trunk at her again. The elephant didn’t seem to enjoy this and he shakes his head in displeasure. Kara circles around him and manages to hold steadfast against one of his swings before another harder swing bats the shield away. She grabs onto his trunk when there’s another swing but lets it go quickly; knowing full well that any sort of prolonged contact with its trunk would anger the beast further. The elephant now stands between her and the wall where the shields are mounted and suddenly she gets an idea. Kara throws herself underneath the elephant attempting to slide across the burning sand to reach the wall. Once she’s successfully near the wall she wastes no time in jumping against it and using it as a leverage to climb on top of the elephant’s back.

The elephant shakes his entire body violently in an attempt to shake Kara off, but the Empress digs her heels in his body as she holds onto his head, “Ela!” she yells forcefully, willing the great beast to submit. With one final trumpet the elephant lowers his head and submits. “Good boy.” Kara coos as she scratches behind his ear with a wide grin plastered on her face. “You were a tough one weren’t you boy?” she whispers near his ear as she bends forward slightly. “I think I’ll call you Zeus.” And the elephant seems to trumpet in disagreement, “Oh come it’s a Godly name and besides it’ll be our little secret.” She continues rubbing his head. She looks up when she hears Jeremiah’s voice calling her over. Kara was unaware of the fact that she had guests nevertheless she gently guides Zeus towards to balcony. Now that she was on the back of Zeus she was high enough to speak directly to her guests.

“Your majesty, King Lionel of Thorul, head of The House of Luthor awaits you.” Jeremiah announces dutifully when Kara looks at the entourage expectantly.

“Welcome!” Kara grins, “I’m sorry I can’t greet you properly. I’m quite filthy at the moment.”

“We praise your courage, your highness. Truly, it was an incredible feat.” Lionel shares sincerely.

“I’d like to invite you to my royal tent and wait while I change into something more suitable.” Kara gestures towards Jeremiah with a smile, “He’ll show you the way.”

Lionel bows his head in respect, “As you wish, your excellency!”

\--

“On your guard, heir to the House of El, the Empress of Krypton, Kara Zor-El approaches!” One of the guards announces loudly and proudly as the flaps to the royal tent open and Kara walks in. She’s dressed in a royal blue tunic and white trousers that were almost blindingly clean. Her clothing was made from the finest silk and embroidered with the prettiest gemstones. She had washed herself and looked radiant as she walked in with the shining sun behind her back. The image was a stark contrast to her earlier appearance of filthy tattered clothes. Empress Kara Zor-El doesn’t lose any of the effulgence that seems to radiate from her very being once the flaps to the tent close. It seems to shine brighter in fact when the young Empress smiles warmly at Lionel, “Once again, welcome King Luthor.” She says as she walks over to her seat. The rest of her royal court remains standing even when she’s seated, “I am honored that you traveled so far to see me.” Kara continues sincerely. The friendly demeanor changes slightly as she looks at Lionel with furrowed brows and sharp gaze, her smile dropping from her face – almost as if she was a huntress and Lionel was the prey, “May I know the purpose of this visit?” she cuts straight to the point. She leans her cheek against her closed fist and watches Lionel carefully.

Lionel is a little taken aback by this exchange. Usually royals like to beat around the bush and make small talk for hours on end, often forgetting the point of their visit completely, but Kara Zor-El didn’t hold back. He rather likes it best this way, “I wish to include the Kingdom of Thorul under the El sovereignty.”

The brilliant smile once again takes residence on her face, “I am pleased and proud to hear that you are entrusting Thorul to us!” Kara says with an almost pup like enthusiasm. Lionel is once again taken aback by the shift in tone when the Empress leans forward supported by her hands that were planted on the seat in between her thighs, most definitely child-like. This too he liked since it showed that the Empress had a softer side to her and it made what he was about to discuss a little easier.

“I wish to discuss one more matter.” Lionel’s voice breaks through her excitement, but this time around Kara’s face doesn’t falter.

“Please go ahead.” She gestures for him to continue with an outstretched arm.

Lionel looks around at the near two dozen royal court members currently standing alongside him, “In private, if you don’t mind.” He requests hesitantly.

Kara’s smile does falter this time and her brows furrow in confused concern, “Disperse!” she says with as much authority as she could muster and the royal court almost trips over themselves in an effort to please their Empress. Once everyone’s left and only Kara, Jeremiah, Lionel and his entourage were left behind Kara once again gestures for Lionel to speak, “Please go ahead.”

“You must accept the hand of daughter, Princess Lena, in marriage.” Lionel announces confidently. Seeing as the Empress has been struck speechless Lionel continues, “This will be a marriage of alliance between the House of El and the House of Luthor – an alliance between Krypton and Thorul.”

Kara’s mouth had dropped open as soon as Lionel laid down his terms in front of her. Her ears heard him loud and clear, but her mind was struggling to catch up. Marriage isn’t something she ever saw herself doing. She thought that she’d simply devote her life to making her father’s dream come true and their God Rao. Marriage between two women or two men wasn’t something that bothered her or her people at all. Love was love after all and who was she to tell people that their love wasn’t valid. There were even ways to grant children to couples of the same gender without having to find a different partner – with the usage of different mixtures of Kryptonite. The problem lay in the fact that once bonded in holy matrimony, you were bonded for life. She had a nation to think about and marriage could be a hindrance in achieving her goals.

“I can understand the reason behind your silence…” Lionel sighs dejectedly as he lowers his head, “Perhaps…”

“Please… don’t misunderstand.” Kara catches herself just in time. “I appreciate your courage in speaking your mind. I am honored by your proposal and I thank you for it.” Kara reassures him with as much sincerity as she can muster. “I’d like some time to think about it. Only after visiting the shrine of Rao will I then be able to give you my response.”

Lionel’s heart fills with hope at Kara’s words, “As you wish!”

Once Lionel’s gone Kara once again thinks over King Luthor’s proposal. She sighs as there is just too much at stake here. She needs a relaxing bath and to go to the shrine of Rao. Maybe praying there would show her the right way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, yikes is all I can say about this chapter. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think! As always thank you for all the comments and kudos, they really do help motivate me. 
> 
> If there are any questions I'll be more than happy to answer.

The sun is shining brightly – just the way Kara likes it – and she’s currently kneeling down on the warm sand. Facing east, the direction from whence the sun rises. Her eyes are closed and her arms spread – she’s here to ask something after all. “Help me, oh merciful Rao in these troubling times. I have come to your sacred shrine with a dream – a dream of a consolidated Krypton, under the El Empire’s sky. I pray today in the hopes that you’ll heed my call and fulfill my dreams.”

Finally she opens her eyes and basks into the warmth of the sun. Kryptonians don’t believe in worshipping statues or pictures or items for that matter, unlike the other religions. Accepting the warmth of Rao and spreading that warmth that comes in the form of kindness and love is all that matters. It is in these moments when Kara feels most at peace – far away from the bloodshed or the politics and surrounded by a cool breeze and the endless vastness of the bright sky.

Standing up she walks over to Jor-El and Ben who had been visiting all the way from the Kingdom of Thorul, “You finally made it.” Kara smiles up at Jor-El but continues walking past them. The others follow without being prompted. “All is well I hope, Ben?”

“Of course, your majesty,” Ben smiles slimily at Kara’s back.

Kara stops walking once she’s reached the shade of a palm tree, “Yes, Jor-El, I’m all ears.” The only reason anyone would disturb her during prayers is when something severe has happened.

Jor-El is her father’s brother – her uncle – who was in charge of the nation’s finances. As treasurer he was one of Kara’s closest advisors and Kara truly believed that she could put her full trust in this man’s hands. “Kara, there was almost a riot on my way to Thorul. It all happened because some Kryptonians went on a pilgrimage and they were stopped by the devout Christians of that region.”

Kara’s eyebrows furrow in concern. Once in their lifetime every Kryptonian wishes to be as close as possible to their God Rao. Mount Khapzip is the highest mountain in the known world and luckily isn’t that far. Being the highest mountain means that it is closest to the sun – closest to Rao – but in order to reach the mountain top one must cross the land of Thorul, cutting through Mykonos, the capital itself and then through Attika in the west all the way to the land of Colu. The Empress has been striving for religious freedom for as long as she can remember. A person should be allowed to be close to their faith as long they don’t bother anyone else and from the sound of it the Kryptonians were just trying to complete their pilgrimage peacefully. “Due to that the unrest is spreading.” Jor-El continues to explain. “Such religious riots can cause a disaster someday that will be too big to handle for anyone, unless it’s stopped now.”

Kara hums and resumes walking deep in thought, “Will there be need of more security on the Thorul route?” she questions, but deep down she has a feeling that mere guards would be no match for passionate people. She’s come to learn that man is passionate most about two things – politics and religion. It is the source of freedom, but also the source of great evil in the hands of the wrong person.

“Your majesty, orders will be issued!” Ben all but yells in agreement, trying his best to insert himself into the conversation.

“How many more orders will we keep issuing Ben?” Jor-El barely holds back a growl. Jor-El never much liked the man. In his eyes Ben was like a snake waiting in the grass – waiting for the right moment to strike. “Apart from the religious riots there is looting and plundering on the routes leading to the ports of Colu, which makes trading with the Coluans near impossible.”

Kara grinds her teeth in frustration. The Empress doesn’t know what to do about this issue. War is the absolute last thing she wants. Maybe she could come to an agreement with the one who’s in charge of the route, “Whom does the route to Colu belong to?”

“King Lionel Luthor of the Kingdom of Thorul,” Jor-El responds simply.

King Lionel… the synapses in Kara’s brain are firing at the speed of light. Lionel, Thorul, route, a safe haven for her people, the proposal and that’s when realization dawns on her. “Jor-El, would you kindly get a message sent to King Lionel?” The worry lines fade from the Empress’ face, but her mind doesn’t rest for a single second, “Tell him I accept his proposal of a marriage of alliance between myself and his daughter.” Finally looking up with determination written across her face she adds, “Don’t forget to mention that it is to ensure peace and unity in the Kingdom between his people and ours. I will be pleased to accept his daughter as my wife.”

Ben was mortified at the turn of events. He wasn’t aware of there ever being any proposal and if the Empress accepted said proposal then all his careful planning to attack the Kingdom of Thorul and taking it for himself would be wasted. Not to mention he would lose a powerful ally – pawn – in Lex Luthor. “But consider that she is not of Krypton! Worse yet she’s a Christian. How is marriage possible with someone who doesn’t care about our way of life?” Ben spits out in a last ditch effort. Jor-El turns to look at him before looking back to Kara. This has never been done before and rightly so he’s speechless.

Kara fixes Ben with a withering glare, “Ben, I have thought it over carefully. As you all know, it was the respected J’onn J’onnz who held the reins of the El Empire in my name for years and for all these years I have often wondered why our forefathers failed to take over all of Krypton. Until now I have been in a quandary about how to make this dream come true. The goal was clear but the path unknown, until now. A marriage of alliance – a new bond – it’s a divine signal from Rao. With this new alliance we forge a path ahead, united under one common goal; to bring about peace and prosperity for all of Krypton.” Kara finishes with a determined nod. Jor-El has never before felt this proud about serving under this Empress. His niece is all grown up now and his brother would be proud. “Besides, you wouldn’t want to challenge your Empress’ decree, now would you, Ben?” Kara adds with a small smirk playing in the corner of her lips. Jor-El almost burst into laughter at seeing Ben’s terrified expression.

“Of course not your majesty,” Ben bows as low as he can.

“Very well, Jor-El, convey my message of acceptance.” And with that Kara walks off, not even waiting for a reply, trusting that her uncle would take care of the matter.

“What if she’s not even good looking your highness?” One of her guards asks and the others can’t help but snigger along.

Kara looks amused, “I’ll still marry her, even if she’s the ugliest winch on the face of this planet.” And with that they all burst into full on laughter, including Kara. She’s entrusting her life to someone she’s never met before, but this isn’t about her. This is about her people and about keeping them safe.

\--

“But father, she is a Kryptonian!” Lena yells at Lionel as hot angry tears stream down her face. Lionel looks at her in shock while Lillian stands behind her husband, sending sympathetic glances in her daughter’s direction. “I’ve never had a choice, even before when I was betrothed to Prince Jack. Still I convinced my heart to accept him, but now I’m being married to someone… who belongs to a different lifestyle, a different religion!” Lena snarls in disgust. It was just not fair. How could her father just sell her off like cattle to a stranger with whom she would never have anything in common with?

Lionel sighs deeply before walking over to his daughter, “Lena, as your father, I understand what you’re going through. Your heart had been set on marrying Prince Jack, but it is them who have broken the alliance in the first place!” Once he’s standing in front of her he lays a heavy hand on her shoulder willing his daughter to calm down. “It pains me to ask this of you, but if not for your father’s sake then for the sake of your people, for the Kingdom of Thorul, you will have to sacrifice your happiness.”

Looking into Lionel’s pleading eyes Lena realizes that she has no say in the matter and so she lets the tears she had been trying to hold back fall freely. Sobbing she runs over to her mother who wastes no time in consoling her daughter, “I know, my love, but I’m sure you’ll learn to fall in love with the Empress.” Lillian tries to soothe Lena as much as she can.

Disgust is written all over Lena’s face when she breaks away from the hug, “I will never fall in love with someone who conquers and takes away people’s homes just for the sake of their sick sense of God complex. I will never fall in love with someone who would rather murder and enslave thousands.” Lena raises her chin defiantly, firm in her beliefs. Just because she’s being forced to marry this woman, doesn’t mean she has to play the role of devoted wife.

\--

“What are you doing here?”

“I am your husband do I not have the right to enter your chambers, O wife of mine?” Ben grins as he puts his hand on his wife’s shoulder. He had just returned from his visit to Kandor.

The woman looks at the hand with disgust before shrugging it off, “What are you doing here?” she asks once more.

“Haven’t you heard? Your sister has decided to get married.”

The apprehension and hatred fades away from the woman’s face before unbridled joy makes its way onto her features, “When? We have to leave soon.” She starts rattling off a list of things that need to be done before they make the trip to Kandor.

“Control your emotions.” Ben all but seethes, “Do you have any idea who she’s marrying? She’s marrying the Princess of the Thorul Kingdom, the enemy, Alex. Listen carefully. I will not attend this impure ceremony and neither will you, is that understood? It’s bad enough that I let you fuck that servant girl of yours behind my back.” Ben’s entire face contorts into pure rage, but at Alex’s shocked expression he grins dirtily, “Didn’t think I knew? Of course I know, O wife of mine. I know all about your affair with that servant girl… Maggie was her name, am I correct?”

“Listen here you filthy bastard. Our marriage is a mockery of the sacred bond, a sham and you and I both know this. Don’t stand here in front of me and pretend like you’re hurt. If you ever lay one of your dirty paws on her I won’t hesitate to cut your balls off in your sleep.” Alex doesn’t even flinch while threatening Ben.

Ben swallows thickly as all the color drains from his face, “I’ll be sure to tell the guards to watch you carefully; to discourage you from going to Kandor on your own.” And with that he’s gone.

Alex holds her head in between her hands, “I’m sorry Kara.” She whispers to herself.

\--

Lena’s in her room holding onto a piece of parchment and a quill. Dipping it in ink she continues writing her letter. ‘Dear brother, I need your help. Please rescue me. Yours Lena,’ she inspects her work, but then frowns, “How can I send this letter to Lex when I know that he’s suffering.” She berates herself.

One of her attendants walks closer to her, “Forgive me for saying this Lena, but what if Prince Jack reconsiders marrying you? All you have to do is tell him that you are opposed to this marriage, then…”

Lena’s already shaking her head before the attendant can finish her sentence. “No, Eve, I can’t do that. In doing that I’ll be hurting father and who knows what kind of trouble that will bring about for our Kingdom. War is the last thing any of us want. Father is convinced that this alliance will safeguard our Kingdom.” Lena’s eyebrows furrow deep in thought. She’s so deep in thought that she doesn’t even notice Lillian walking in.

“Disperse.” The Queen commands and all the attendants in Lena’s room file away to their own rooms. Once she’s sure that everyone’s gone Lillian runs up to Lena, “There is a way. Why don’t you send one of your attendants in your place to marry the Empress?” She and Lena sit down on her bed before she continues telling Lena about her idea, “She has never even seen you.”

“No mother, if the El Empress discovers the truth Thorul will have to face her wrath and they will most definitely find out.” Lena is quick to shoot down her mother’s plan. Lillian looks down at her feet dejectedly before once again raising her head to face her daughter.

“Then keep this vial of poison with you…” Lillian pulls out a small vial from beneath her tunic. There are tears in her eyes as she suggests this, “Drinking poison is better than losing your honor.” Lillian hands the vial over to a shocked Lena. At this point the tears are flowing freely down Lillian’s cheeks. This is the last thing she ever wanted for her child – being forced to marry someone who is of impure origins, impure way of living and who worships an impure God.

Lena cries right along with her mother, “Oh God, why is all of this happening to me?” she whispers, hoping that someone will hear her prayers and rescue her from this nightmare. Lena cries herself to sleep as her mother just holds her and does her best to soothe her child. Lena truly believes that she’s been cursed by God, but for what she’ll never know.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one, but that's because the next one will most likely be a long ass chapter. 
> 
> As always let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Come morning Lena is woken up by her mother. Her attendants were also present. Judging by the sad look in her mother’s eyes it was time. The attendants start packing all of Lena’s clothes, various trinkets and jewelry in a trunk. One of the girls had even packed up the letter she had written to Lex. Resigned to her fate Lena roams the halls of the palace she grew up in one last time. She’d be living in Krypton from now on and would most likely never be allowed to come home. She’ll miss her home, her freedom, the walls, the rooms, the doves that sat on the balcony every morning, but most importantly, she’d miss her parents. Her parents had always given her everything she could’ve ever hoped for and for that she was grateful. If only they had given her, her own freedom. With a deep sigh she goes to ready herself for the long trek to their destination.

Thousands of men, women and children were prepared to make the journey. Their only Princess was getting married after all. This was a joyous occasion for all, despite the fact that she was to wed someone of impure life. Banner men ride in the front on top of horses followed closely by the knights of the Kingdom. They brought along many horses and elephants as a gift to the Empress. Lena’s sitting alongside her mother looking out the window. A few stray tears make it down her face and she doesn’t bother wiping them. She was a prisoner on her way to sit out her life sentence after all.

It was the Empress’ idea to meet in Thorul and perform the ceremonies there before moving on to Kandor. She didn’t want any of the Princess’ family and friends to miss out on her wedding day. Kara may not have ever given thought to marriage, but that doesn’t mean that the Princess might not have. She was told from a young age that all girls fantasize about their wedding. The Empress wasn’t allowed the luxury of a normal childhood for much long after that, but the Princess had and she wanted to at least make this a special day for her – even if she wasn’t to be wed to her dream man or woman.

Once there Lena is stationed in one of the bigger tents with ridiculously high ceilings. It was the equivalent of a small royal house, but only more comfortable. The Princess couldn’t stop pacing around the tent. She had been left to her own devices as soon as they got to the El encampment and she was growing restless. “You called for us, Princess?” one of Lena’s attendants asks as she makes her way in.

“Yes, I have come to a decision. I wish to meet the Empress before I consent to marry her. I have certain conditions.” Lena knows that she’d be bluffing. This marriage would happen with or without her consent, but it couldn’t hurt to try. The attendants look at one another in shock. They don’t believe that a mere Princess of one Kingdom has the right to demand things from an Empress of an entire nation. “Hurry along now.” Lena snaps at them when they continue gawking at one another.

\--

“And for that she has requested your majesty’s presence in her royal tent.” Jeremiah finishes reading the parchment. He has to swallow thickly when he looks up to see the Empress’ expression which was contorted in pure rage. All Kara wants is to peacefully unite their Kingdoms, but this woman – _this insolent little girl_ – thinks that she can just waste her time. If she wasn’t ready to marry her then she shouldn’t have come this far with it, nor should she have dragged her and her people along with her on some false hope. She has to grit her teeth, close her eyes and has to count to ten to calm down long enough to get up and out of her tent. Once outside she’s flanked by her personal guards who startle into action. The Empress was walking much too quickly and they had to almost run to catch up. Once she reaches the Thorul delegation’s encampment she notices all the attendants file out of the tent. King Lionel and a few of his men are standing outside looking on worriedly.

Never in his wildest dreams had Lionel thought that his daughter would make demands so close to her wedding and to one of the most powerful humans on the face of this planet as well. He lowers his head in shame as Kara stops besides him, “What are the conditions?” Kara demands. She doesn’t have time to waste of such things. The fate of her nation’s people are on the line and if this woman has no intention of marrying her then she should just go home and she’ll find another way to solve her issues.

“I – They’re unknown to me…” Lionel manages to stutter out in the face of an angry Kara. “I’m sorry she has refused to tell me anything…”

Kara clenches and unclenches her fists before continuing her walk towards the entrance of the Princess’ tent. Every single Thorulian bows as lowly as they can as she passes them. But she couldn’t care less about that at the moment. She dismisses her guards with a quick two fingered wave and walks in all by herself. Once she enters the tent she drops the flaps behind her for as much privacy as possible. She notices that the curtains are drawn across the middle of the room, meaning the Princess must behind them. Luckily it was a see through material, so she could see the woman’s form behind it. The first thing she notices is that it smells wonderful. It’s not a perfume she’s familiar with, but if she had to guess she would say it’s like the taste of peaches and a gentle summer breeze. It helps abate her anger slightly as she moves into the tent. Looking around she notes that the Thorulians were master craftsmen indeed, but the build of the tent doesn’t concern her at the moment.

The figure behind the curtain stands up, but Kara can’t quite make out what they look like thanks to the embroidery in the see through curtain. “I’d like to welcome you… I cannot find the words to express my appreciation for agreeing to come and hear me out.” Kara’s entire form relaxes at the gentle voice coming from behind the curtain. She tilts her head slightly to listen closely. It had a certain rasp to it and not all too feminine. It held a certain power hidden underneath the soft tone the woman was currently using and Kara was all the more intrigued. She relaxes her stance and clasps her hands behind her back. She doesn’t say anything but nevertheless she pays attention to the Princess.

Lena wrings her hands together when she sees the Empress just standing there, not saying a word. “I have two conditions and only if they are met will I marry you.” She forces herself to stand her ground as she says this.

Kara takes a deep breath to calm herself down as she could feel the anger building once more, “And what are they?” she states as neutrally as possible.

“My first condition is that I will be allowed to keep my religion, my faith, follow my customs and traditions. Under no circumstances will I be coerced into conversion. I’d like a little shrine built where I can put up my cross. Do you accept?”

Kara’s eyes narrow into slits when she notices the soft tone give way to a more authoritative one. “What else?” she manages to speak through gritted teeth.

“Under no circumstances will I treated as a slave or will you exert ownership over me.” Lena forces herself to continue even though she notices the annoyance in the Empress’ tone.

Kara just glares at the curtain in the hopes of somehow burning them down with only her gaze, but to her dismay she doesn’t possess such powers. She’s more hurt than angry at this point. The Princess thinks so little of her. Subtly insulting her people and her religion aside, enslave? Why would she even feel the need to do such a thing? Is that what the entirety of Thorul thinks about her? With furrowed eyebrows she leaves the Princess’ tent. She doesn’t even respond or look back at her.

Once she’s outside she looks up to see every single eye fixed on her. King Lionel is looking on anxiously, almost apologetically. She once again clasps her hands behind her back and raises her chin up high, “King Lionel’s daughter requested my presence to bring forth a few of her conditions. She wants to be allowed to keep her religion, her faith and under no circumstances does she want to be forced to convert. And she doesn’t want me to exert ownership over her by enslaving her.” She says as loudly as she can. Lionel winces and tries to go inside the tent to have a word with his daughter, but Kara raises her hand to stop him from doing so. “This is the first time I have experienced the legendary Thorulian pride and dignity. I salute the Princess’ fearless courage and candor. I would like her to know that I am not what she thinks and I have realized that my word means nothing, but actions do. I will try my best to show the proud people of Thorul that I am a reasonable ruler that has their best interest at heart. And as such I have decided that the alliance with the Princess of Thorul is acceptable to me.” Kara says with an amused smile on her face.

Lionel and Lillian both look at the Empress in stunned silence. Lillian doesn’t know what to make of the situation. She doesn’t know whether she should cry tears of joy at her daughter retaining her sense of self or cry tears of despair at the fact that she will now be wed to the Empress. “Rao willing, her demands will be met to her satisfaction.” And with that Kara walks off, her guards hot on her heels. She doesn’t even look back to see the reactions of the people. She has a long way to go before she can unite all of the Kingdoms. Meanwhile Lena’s knees buckle under the weight of the Empress’ words. Her fate has been sealed. Somewhere deep in her heart she had thought that the Empress wouldn’t agree and send her home where she could live out the rest of her life peacefully. But it’s too late now. She is to wed Kara Zor-El tomorrow.  


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They do the do! 
> 
> Thank you for your comments, they mean a lot to me and if there are any questions I'd be happy to answer them!

It was finally the day of the wedding and despite holding it amidst only a few thousand of their people it was a grand affair. Strings of colorful flowers and lights were strewn across the encampment. Men dressed in their best tunics or suit of armor and women dressed in their best dresses. Kara was currently in the middle of fixing her appearance when a messenger came up to her and delivered a parchment. She thanks the boy and pays him handsomely before proceeding to open the rolled up parchment.

‘ _Dearest Kara,_

_I am unfortunately not present for your wedding day, but my thoughts and prayers are with you. I don’t have much time, so I have to keep this short. I wish you happiness on the path you’re about to walk. Marriage is not an easy thing, but it is the most rewarding when one puts in the effort. I await your arrival with bated breath. I cannot wait to see your new bride, I am sure she is as lovely as you._

_Your mother, Queen Alura,’_

She’s almost disappointed when she finishes reading the parchment. She had expected a note from Alex, explaining why she wasn’t here yet. On this day she needed her sister the most, but she hadn’t arrived yet. Once this has been dealt with she was going to be visiting her in Thorul. For now she hopes that her sister is safe and well.

“A cape? Really Kara?” She doesn’t even have to turn around to know who it is. With a smile she turns around to face her cousin, Kal-El.

“Well if you must know, it makes me feel powerful and it seems like the royal thing to do. You should try it sometime.” The Empress wastes no time in sinking into the broad man’s arms. Kal was Jor-El’s son, which made him her older cousin. Despite being a royal the man insists on wasting his time with booze and women. His father along with many court officials frown upon his behavior, but Kara couldn’t care less. He was the one who used to whisk her away when Papa J’onn’s training proved to be grueling. Besides, anyone who shares their dessert with her is good in her book. “What brings you here?” she asks once she breaks away from the hug.

“I couldn’t possibly miss my baby cousin’s wedding day now could I? Especially when I heard that none of the family was to be present, I dropped every single thing I was doing and came to support you.” Kal smiles warmly down at her as he continues to hold onto her. “So how do you feel?”

“Anxious… unsure, but cautiously optimistic – this marriage of alliance could solve a lot of our problems and…”

“I’m not asking you from a political standpoint, Kara. How are you really?” Kal asks instead with visible concern.

“Oh. I – I’m not sure how to feel. I never thought this day would come, but here we are. I want everything to go smoothly and I want to be a suitable wife and mate for the Princess. I’m just not sure how to go about it…” Kara responds with her eyebrows furrowed deep in thought.

“Thinking about mating already are we?” Kal smirks at her and he is happy to note the deep blush coloring his cousin’s cheeks. “If you ever need a few pointers I’d be happy to be of assistance.” He adds with a waggle of his eyebrows.

“Kal,” Kara all but yells out in embarrassment.

“Fine, I’ll stop teasing.” He says, but the massive grin on his face doesn’t disappear, but when it does his expression turns serious and he looks almost apologetically down at Kara. “So uh, there’s something I needed your help with…” he starts off hesitantly.

Kara already knows where this is going, so she drops his arm and raises her chin up proudly. The smaller woman appears much larger than the big man now, “What is it?” she asks as she finishes squaring up her shoulders.

Kal-El has to swallow down a large lump in his throat. He hated when his cousin went all Empress on him. “I was in Daxam the other day and I may have gambled all of my money away… so I was wondering if you could perhaps give me a small sum of money. I promise to pay you back.” He adds as an afterthought, but they both know that he always says this, but he never does keep his word.

“Why were you gambling?” She asks as neutrally as possible.

“I wanted to show off to this woman…” Kal-El says as he lowers his head.

Kara stares at him long and hard. Her cousin was a good man, but his bad habits of booze and women would one day lead to his downfall and now he’s apparently added gambling to the list. She owes him her life and sanity from back when she was a child, but she’s not a child anymore. “I’m sorry Kal, I can’t. You’ll have to ask your father for help in this.”

Kal whips his head up immediately and with fearful eyes he begs Kara, “Please, not my father. I’ll do anything, just please can I get at least a thousand? I have nowhere to live and nothing to eat…”

This is a sorry sight, but Kara has to remain strong. She can’t continue enabling him in his addictions, “You know you’re always welcome to stay home with us. There will be plenty of food around, before, during and after the ceremony. Be sure to stay and enjoy the feast.” And with that she turns around once more to fix her appearance.

“Kara, please!” Kal yells desperately, but Kara glares at him through the mirror, “You’re dismissed.” She says as sternly as possible. She bears the look of hatred Kal sends her way. If there’s one thing J’onn has taught her well, it was to bear every hardship with as much dignity as possible – though till her dying breath she’ll deny the fact that she let a tear roll down her cheek. A tear for the man that was once her hero but now had turned into a sorry excuse of a man. Quickly she wipes away the lone tear and focuses once more on smoothing down the lapels of her blue long coat that had golden accents. She checks to see if her white trousers are still as pristine as they were when they first came from the tailor’s. Finally she ties the bright red cape onto her shoulders. She’s ready – as ready as she’ll ever be to embark on this journey together with the Princess.

\--

Lena’s own preparation isn’t as simple as Kara’s. The Princess is surrounded by a dozen attendants, each working on a separate part of Lena. One was tasked with washing, the other with oiling and applying perfumed lotion on her smooth skin that was meticulously groomed. Lena feels disgusted at the thought that she’ll have to share a bed with a stranger. Disgust at the thought of someone she isn’t in love with or hasn’t even seen touching her. The fact that everyone was preparing her body for that very moment didn’t sit well with Lena. “The Empress is a lucky woman,” one of her attendants compliments her and she has the violent urge to tell her to shut up, but she’s just exhausted at this point. She had spent yet another night crying herself to sleep, trying to come to terms with this marriage and the fact that her life was about to change drastically. She never asked for any of this.

Lillian is there too. She watches the lifeless eyes of her daughter as she slips into her long white gown. The Empress had sent her tailors to take measurements and they had come up with the dress within a day and night. The Queen must admit that they had spared no expenses or effort. It was embroidered with the finest jewels and Lena would look a vision if it weren’t for her sad expression. “You’re a strong woman, Lena. You can get through this, I know you can.” Lillian promises as she kisses her daughter’s forehead tenderly. “Now smile for me, darling.” The Queen tries, but Lena just looks at her in disbelief.

“This long veil is going to be covering my entire face up anyway.” She reasons with her mother.

“It’s not about keeping appearances Lena… Do you think this is any easier on me? To give my only child away to some… to some stranger like this? We have to play with the hands we’ve been dealt and I just want you to be happy. This isn’t how I want to remember you when I think back to this moment.”

Tears spring from Lena’s eyes unbidden, but she manages a small smile, just for her mother’s sake. “Thank you for everything you’ve done for me up until now. Thank father for me as well. Even if he is the one who’s pushed me into this, I’m still eternally grateful to him for showering me with unconditional love. I don’t know when or if I’ll ever be allowed to see you again…” Lena chokes up on all of the heavy emotions. Luckily Lillian is there to hold her through it all. Even her attendants hold onto her and cry right along with her. They’ve never met a kinder mistress and once she’s married to the Empress she’ll forever be lost to them.

\--

It is almost time for the ceremony and Kara’s anxious, though she tries to put on a brave face. They had decided to be wed using both of their customs, which were fairly similar. The only difference was that Christians wore wedding bands and Kryptonians wore bracelets to signify the union. As such they had decided to exchange both. Another peculiar thing that set them apart was that Kryptonians weren’t bound by tradition to kiss one another on prompting from the priest. The Princess had jumped on this minor detail and had put her foot down on not kissing Kara, but the Empress didn’t mind. Once the ceremonies were over and done with the Princess would be her wife and that’s all that mattered. The Christian priest would be the first to read from his holy scriptures followed by the exchanging of rings. Then the Kryptonian priest would read from his book followed by the exchanging of bracelets.

Kara was the first to walk down the make shift aisle in front of the thousands of men, women and children. She felt nervous, but the presence of her cape really did make her feel powerful and so she soldiered on. Once at the altar she greets both priests respectfully and awaits the arrival of her bride. Another thing that Kara found strange was that music accompanied the entrance of the bride in a Christian wedding. It was more fascinating that strange really and it gave her plenty of warning when to pay attention, not that she wasn’t. Her eyes were glued to the beginning of the make shift aisle from the moment she settled in. The music started playing and in walked the Princess with her hand around King Lionel’s arm. She couldn’t see her face due to the long veil but that didn’t stop her from squinting her eyes at the Princess and trying to get a better look. She sometimes wishes she had the power to look through objects. Her tailors had outdone themselves. The gown perfectly accentuated the Princess’ slim figure. One thing she had noticed is that the Princess may have been slim, but she was lean, perhaps from exercise. Kara was interested in getting to know more about her bride, but that would have to wait until tonight, in the privacy of their own tent.

The Empress thanks Lionel kindly once they’ve finally made their way to the altar and focuses all of her attention on the Princess. She was wondering if she too looked just as blurry to the Princess as she looked to her. She was also wondering if the Princess would grant her, her silent wish and raise the veil. Sadly the Princess had no such intentions. The priests did their parts, the rings and bracelets were exchanged. They were officially married it was as simple as that. Kara releases a long slow breath at the end of the ceremony. Was this all? It felt sort of anticlimactic to her. She half expected the skies to burst open and angels to descend down upon them and bless their marriage themselves. Isn’t that what getting married should feel like? But then she realized that they weren’t in love and that the angels most likely wouldn’t personally bless such a union, but still she sent out a silent prayer to Rao to bless them regardless.

“I’d like to say a few words if that’s alright.” She speaks up more at Lena than anyone else. At the Princess’ nod Kara continues, “I know that this marriage came to be as a way to unite our Kingdoms, but I do hope that we can work together to not just bring about peace and prosperity, but to also work together and have a good marriage. I, Kara Zor-El, solemnly vow to respect and cherish you, Princess Lena Luthor, as a wife. I promise to always protect you from harm and be there for you in your times of need.” With a firm nod she turns to look at the crowd who were stunned into silence at her words. “Now, let’s eat.” She exclaims jovially, eliciting a loud round of laughter from everyone present, except for Lena who was deep in thought at the Empress’ words. She bites her lip in anger because to her words didn’t mean much. For all she knows the Empress was just saying all of this appease her people and make herself out to be a good person when she most likely wasn’t. Furthermore her pride wouldn’t allow anyone to ‘protect’ her. She could damn well protect herself and if the Empress thought that Lena was some helpless little girl then she had another thing coming.

\--

The feast was a lively affair outside on the open grounds. There was an abundant of music, food, refreshments, dancing, singing and cheers going around. Lena couldn’t give a damn though. She was sent to the Empress’ tent await her arrival. So she did and sat herself in the middle of the large bed.

The tent itself was larger than Lena’s and was fitted with a large bed, a desk and chair. The Empress clearly had time for two things in the privacy of her tent. Work and sleep. There were flower petals strewn across the bed and all around the bed there were strings of flowers that more as served as a curtain. Lena just sat in the middle with her knees raised to her chest and her arms circled around her knees. She had neglected to remove her veil. This night could go one of two ways. Either the Empress would be too intoxicated and fall asleep upon entering the tent or the Empress would force herself upon her. The former is what she was hoping for and the latter is what she was dreading. All this waiting around was steadily driving her up the wall.

Kara meanwhile was in the middle of fending off an extremely intoxicated Kal-El. He had approached her drunkenly and apologized profusely for his behavior from earlier on. He was trying to give her tips on how to please a woman and she wasn’t in need of such information, but when she tried complaining to her uncle, he merely grinned at her and started giving her his own tips. Soon enough all of her generals were sharing their own endeavors and how best to please your partner. It wasn’t like she was inexperienced, it was just that she was too busy ruling her country to pursue a relationship with anyone. Still that doesn’t mean various attendants hadn’t warmed her bed before. As Empress it was expected of her to rule her nation with as little distraction and as much dedication as possible, but sometimes the day to day stress of life weighed her down. And what better way was there to release stress than to bed a person? Still she didn’t have the heart to stop their stories. They were just excited for their Empress’ wedding, so she let them carry on.

There were a few performances in her honor and many speeches as well. “Empress Zor-El, I’d like to have a word with you.”

“Please, call me Kara. You’re my father-in-law after all.” She smiled at the old man as she gestured for him to take a seat.

“Kara it is then. I’d like to once again thank you for accepting my daughter. I know I have no right to say this because Lena is no longer mine, but as her father I still couldn’t help but say this…” Lionel starts out hesitantly.

“Please, I’d like to hear what you have to say. The Princess doesn’t belong to me. As my wife she’s now my equal and I will treat as such.” Kara couldn’t help but adding.

“You have no idea how good that makes me feel to hear you say that.” You could hear the relief in his tone and Kara’s once again frowning and thinking that Thorulians really must think lowly of her. “I had come with the intention to talk to you about Lena and how she may seem like she’s difficult, but she’s really not. She needs time to adjust to her new life and I hope that you will be patient with her as she learns your ways. Then again your words have put my worries to rest.” Lionel smiles kindly at Kara.

“You have my promise. No harm shall come to your daughter for as long as I live.”

Lionel can feel the determination rolling off Kara in waves and it sets his heart and mind at ease, “Very well. Can I bring you a drink?” Lionel asks as he stands up.

“No, thank you. I prefer not to consume alcohol. It tends to cloud one’s judgment and I’d like to be clear headed at all times.” Kara refuses politely. Once she’s finished bidding Lionel farewell she looks up at the stars. It was getting late and it was about time for her to enter her tent and meet her bride. Hopefully this time around she’ll finally get to see what she looks like. Draining her cup of water she stands up and bids everyone goodbye. There is some cheering and hollering coming from her men, but she pays them no mind. Even the men tasked with guarding the tent smirk at her when she passes them. Their faces are wiped clean as soon as she looks at them with a raised eyebrow. Taking a deep steadying breath she finally enters the tent.

\--

Lena perks up the moment she hears the flaps to the tent closing, but she doesn’t dare look up. She’d been sitting here for nearly two hours, but it was of her own doing really. She didn’t wish to be a part of a celebration in her honor when she had lost hers. This was the moment of truth. The Empress didn’t stink of alcohol, which means that the she had been hoping for wouldn’t come to pass. She twists her hand into the bedding tightly as she feels the Empress come closer.

Kara lets out a silent disappointed huff when she notices that the Princess was still wearing that Rao forsaken veil. She’d very much like to see what the woman she married looks like. No matter soon enough she would get to see her wife. The thought sent a rush of giddiness running through her stomach. She gently pulls the curtain of flowers away and sits down on the bed. She stares at the Princess’ form for a while before deciding to remove her cape. Looking down at her hands she doesn’t know what to do, but then she shakes her head and looks back at the Princess with a smile and notices her hand on the bed. She’ll start small. Slowly she makes to put her hand on top of the Princess’, but the Princess pulls her hand away slightly. Kara tilts her head sideways with an amused smile. She could definitely understand the Princess’ nerves, but still, she decides to show the Princess that she can be a gentle lover and that she has nothing to be afraid of. Once again she reaches out towards her hand, this time to caress it, but the Princess removes her hand from the bed completely and instead clasps it around her knees.

A million thoughts are running through Kara’s mind at the moment. Her eyebrows are furrowed and there’s a crinkle in between her brows with how hard she’s trying to make sense of what’s going on. “The reason for this refusal?” she asks more confused than anything. “Does this marriage displease you?” she demands to know, but the Princess won’t answer her. “Marriage is a sacred bond for us Kryptonians that is supposed to last for lifetimes.” Looking down at her hands once again she adds, “But since you’re not Kryptonian you should have the right to dissolve this marriage even more so than normal Kryptonians. If you do not want this marriage then say so and we’ll call a priest who will annul this marriage. It is your right! You can break this bond and be free.” Kara couldn’t help the tinge of sadness coloring her tone.

Lena sighs deeply before responding, “I may not have chosen you as my life partner, but I am doing this for my family. I am grateful to you for accepting my demands, but my mind is still filled with doubts. My mind and my heart haven’t made peace with this marriage. Perhaps it is because of our different religion, cultures and way of life. I did give my consent to this marriage yet my heart does not allow me to be close to you.”

Kara stares at her for a few moments. “I respect you and I value your feelings. I will not force myself on you, I never would.” And with that Kara stands up. “I won’t touch you and I’ll be close to you if and when your heart permits it. I am willing to be patient and work on this. One day I hope to earn your trust. Good night and sweet dreams.”

Lena looks up and is shocked to see that the Empress is actually leaving the bed. Her heart is pounding wildly in her chest. She had completely resigned herself to be used by the Empress, but she hadn’t. Lena doesn’t know what to think anymore. Is the Empress not as bad as she had previously thought? Or this one of her ploys to get what she wants eventually? No matter what the case is, Lena can’t help but shudder at the feeling of intense relief coursing through her veins. She watches as the Empress goes to sit down on the chair on the other side of the tent. She watches as the Empress closes her eyes and eventually falls asleep. Not long after that she falls asleep as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara.exe has stopped working...
> 
> This chapter turned out a little comical. It has bits of sadness strewn in as well. New characters, 
> 
> Once again, I appreciate all the love you guys have been showing me and please continue showering me with it. The D.Va in my enjoys this far too much.

The next morning Lena woke up with a start. She hadn’t expected to fall asleep or to sleep that soundly. It was bright daylight and the attendants were walking around tidying the tent up. She could hear some of them whisper between themselves, most likely about how she was still in her wedding gown, but Lena couldn’t bring herself to care. Turning around she noticed that the Empress wasn’t there either. Standing up she walks over to the entrance of the tent and lifts the flaps up just in time to see a party of men riding away on horseback. “Who is that?” Lena asks one of the attendants near her.

“That was the Empress.” The attendant responds politely.

“Where is she going?” She asks curiously.

“She is leaving for Daxam on some urgent business.” The attendant excuses herself afterwards seeing as the Princess hadn’t responded back.

Lena didn’t know what to think. It hadn’t even been a day since their wedding and the Empress was already avoiding her, not that she could blame her. She hadn’t exactly been the most welcoming of people. With a deep sigh she set out to bathe and prepare herself for their eventual departure.

They were set to leave for Kandor today – to her new home. She was only bringing along a handful of her attendants since her parents and the rest of the men, women and children were once again returning home. Lena wasn’t sure if she had it in her to see her new home and meet her new family on her own. At least with the Empress alongside her she’d have someone who’d attract all the attention towards themselves.

“My dear Lena, I know you may think of me as a terrible father, but just know that I have your best interest at heart, always. At first it was to save our Kingdom, but after speaking with the Empress I’ve realized that she’s not as bad as people make her out to be.” Lionel tries to reassure his daughter when he sees her sulking around.

“I don’t really blame you for wanting to do what’s best for our people, but as far as the Empress is concerned I’d like to be my own judge.” Lena wasn’t going to be swayed that easily. She’s spent years listening to people say bad things about her and now all of a sudden she’s good? So instead of listening to anyone else, she’d rather figure it out on her own.

“She’s right, Lionel. I don’t trust her one bit, but this is now Lena’s life and she has to pick what’s best for her.” Lillian says as she kisses Lena’s forehead gently.

After saying goodbye to her mother and father Lena was off. All along the way Lena kept thinking about what it would be like once she got there. What the people would be like. She wasn’t going to get her hopes up too high because she didn’t want to get burned. Once she was close enough to see the palace she raised the curtain and took in her new home with wide eyes. The walls were high, higher than their own palace, but it seems Thorulians had better architecture. The palace itself was built up out of the biggest limestone Lena had ever seen. The overall theme of the palace seemed to be royal blue and bright red with hints of gold. The family crest was proudly displayed all around and Lena frowned at the thought of being subjected to wear that crest from now on.

Once inside the actual courtyard, the palace seemed a lot more intimidating than it did on the outside. There were guards posted all around, but they were all staring at her and her entourage in awe. She had brought along horses and elephants as gifts to the Empress, but what attracted her attention were the dozens of men and women standing in the entrance, presumably there to welcome her. Stepping off she’s flanked by several attendants and servants who hold up a giant umbrella for her. It seems the Empress’ wife wasn’t allowed to step out in the sun for a moment, which Lena thought was ridiculous. She noticed a young woman walk up to her who was looking at her in awe. Normally Lena would feel uncomfortable being stared at but the woman seemed harmless enough, “Welcome to the palace Empress Lena.” The woman greets with a wide smile on her face, but before Lena could respond the woman continues, “I hope the journey here wasn’t too rough. I’m Nia by the way and I’m the head of the attendants in this palace. If you ever need anything don’t hesitate to ask! I will try my best to provide you with anything you need.” Lena looked on amused at how quickly this woman seemed to be talking and it didn’t look like there would be an end anytime soon.

Well that is until an older woman standing behind the young woman – Nia – clears her throat much too loudly to not be on purpose, “Nia…” the woman says politely and Nia seems to catch herself. The older woman shakes her head with a fond smile before directing her smile towards Lena.

“Oh darn! My apologies, I got carried away.” Nia exclaims abruptly and gestures towards the older woman behind her, “This is Queen Alura In-Ze Zor-El, mother of Empress Kara Zor-El.” Nia introduces with a respectable bow.

Lena smiles warmly and curtsies low and gracefully, but the Queen just shakes it off and holds onto her arms instead, “Welcome my dear. Here let me get a good look at you.” Alura inspects her kindly and her expression shifts into awe, “By Rao, you are as radiant as the rising sun, may Rao protect you from evil eye and keep you well and happy.” The Queen seems to not be able to hold in her excitement and Lena blushes at the compliment. She had been complimented before but this just seemed so genuine. With people like these Lena feels stupid for being afraid to come to this new place.

Moving along the Queen guides Lena along to another woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. Unlike the Queen this woman didn’t seem to take too kindly to her presence – If the glare was anything to go by. Lena rightfully so chose to stay at Alura’s side, “This is Lady Elizabeth Danvers, she’s Kara’s wet nurse. She’s like a mother to her and is also a Minister in the El court.” Alura introduces the woman and Lena smiles politely at her, but the Lady makes no attempt to greet her or even smile at her. Luckily Alura pulls her along and as they walk Alura pulls her close and whispers something near her ear, “Remember one thing, Princess. Lady Eliza has a special status among these palace walls. Kara regards her above all others, even me. When Kara was younger I was always absent, but the Lady was always there. She raised and nurtured Kara into adulthood. Kara believes her to be more of a mother than me, to the point where she might ignore my word, but never hers.” Lena couldn’t help but detect a hint of sadness behind the Queen’s words. Lena looks back at Eliza and the woman was still glaring at her. Lena doesn’t know why but at the moment she had more pressing matters to attend to than dwell on Lady Eliza’s behavior.

Meanwhile, “The wind is blowing in the wrong direction it seems. We’ll have to watch her every step. I don’t trust her for a single moment.” Eliza whispers to her personal attendant as she continues glaring at the Princess’ retreating form. She doesn’t know what the Princess’ intentions are with Kara, but she’ll figure it out soon enough.

“Do not be apprehensive, Princess. This is your new home! Anyways I must attend to some business. Nia, escort the Princess to her royal chambers.” Queen Alura smiles one last time at Lena before she’s off to take care of business.

“This way Empress, I’ll show you the way.” Nia’s excitement is more than infectious and Lena finds herself smiling genuinely for the first time in a while.

\--

“Princess,” A young man greets her with a curt nod. Lena’s surprised to see a man in her royal chambers working alongside the attendants. Usually it’s frowned upon to let strange men in a Princess’ chambers and her confusion must’ve shown as well because the man turns to look at her in what she thinks might be a gentle expression, but not quite there, “Do not worry, Princess. I am a loyal servant of the Empress and I would do no such thing that would bring dishonor to my name or the Empress’.” And with another swift nod he walks ahead of her.

“That’s Jesse, but people have taken to calling him Brainy because he’s extremely intelligent.” Nia whispers near Lena’s ear, “We grew up together and as children we were sold off to slavers by our village. We were eventually sold to them same household and it wasn’t… it wasn’t good…” and for the first time Lena can detect sadness in the girl’s usual bright demeanor. The girl shakes herself from whatever bad memories were plaguing her and a smile returns on her face with full force, “That’s when Empress Kara showed up like an angel and rescued us. We owe the Empress our lives. The Empress will deny it till her very last breath, but she cried when she saw us bruised and bloodied body on the floor and apologized as if it were her fault. She thinks she carries the weight of the world on her shoulders. We owe her our lives and there’s nothing we wouldn’t do for her,” Lena can see the fondness Nia seems to feel for the Empress and it makes her feel strange in the pit of her stomach, “Anyway I have been rambling on and on, let me show you your chambers, Princess!” Nia once again guides her to her chambers.

Her royal ‘chambers’ seem to be nearly half a building Lena notes in shock. The ceilings are high and there are various patterns woven through the stone. There is a large balcony on which there is a cage housing two parrots, “These are Lilo and Stitch.” Nia gestures towards the birds and Lena watches them with a smile on her face, “The Empress named them.” And then she leans closer and whispers conspiratorially, “Don’t ever let her name your children when you do have them.”

Lena blushes furiously at the thought of having children with the Empress. She had heard of the Kryptonian method of granting couples with the same gender children. She found it fascinating and would’ve loved to look at the science behind it, but she hadn’t quite figured out how to ask without making it seem like she was interesting in baring the Empress’ children.

Nia notices the blush creeping from the Princess’ neck all the way to her cheek and smiles cheekily before asking, “Do I want to know where your mind wandered off to?”

“No.” Lena responds much too quickly and when she notices Nia’s smile widening further she blushes even harder.

Nia decides to take pity on the poor Princess, “They learn quickly and repeat every word they hear.” Nia continues as she stops to feed them a few fruit. “Now if you’ll follow me.” Nia gestures behind her. “Your royal chambers are split into five sections. The first is for meetings with others.” Lena notes that there are a few comfortable looking couches alongside tables, no doubt for tea and snacks.

“This is your changing chamber.” Her clothing had already been hung up alongside a few other elegant looking dresses she had never seen before. Lena’s pleasantly surprised when she finds simple trousers and tunics. Usually women weren’t allowed to wear masculine clothing in her Kingdom. Sensing Lena’s confusion Nia adds, “The Empress thought it would be wise to stock the chamber with various articles of clothing. The Empress has never been one for dresses as she thinks that they’re conspiring against her – to squeeze every last breath out of her.” Nia chuckles fondly and once again Lena can’t help but feel the same strangeness from before in the pit of her stomach. She’ll have to analyze that later on.

“This is your sleeping chamber.” There is a large bed in the middle of the room. This chamber had by far the tallest ceiling and the prettiest patterns, simplistic as they were. There’s also a desk with various items for writing she assumes. Lena doesn’t really need a lot of space. The room really was much too large for one person. Then it hits her – would the Empress be sleeping in her own chambers or would they be sharing the room?

Lena’s breath gets caught in her throat when she looks at the next area. “This is your reading chambers. The Empress found out about your love for books and requested from your father that your old ones be brought here while you were at the encampment.” It seems that the Empress had thought of everything. No matter what she felt about the Empress and her people Lena couldn’t help but feel grateful for the little things the Empress had thought about doing for her. For the first time she thinks that maybe the Empress isn’t as bad. Before she could shut herself up in the reading chambers she’s being pulled away.

“And finally this is the prayer room.” Nia looks hesitantly at the Princess, “Though I doubt you’ll have need for this…” The room itself is open with lots of light streaming in. Upon closer inspection she notices that the room was built facing the direction in which the sun rises. It makes sense to her as the Kryptonians worship Rao, the sun.

“I will, Nia.” Lena reassures the young woman with a smile. “I will continue my prayers and I’ll need a place for my cross and other items.”

“So now hymen will be sounding all throughout the palace.” One of the other attendants speaks up out of the blue.

“I don’t know about the Princess’ hymen, but I think you mean hymn.” Brainy is quick to correct the attendant calmly. Lena and Nia have matching blushes on their faces at his blatant words.

“Brainy!” Nia is the one who scolds him.

Brainy looks at her confused, “What?” he doesn’t know what was wrong about the statement. How would he know if the Princess’ hymen was still intact? And hymn is the proper term for the religious songs the Christians sing for their God. He was merely correcting the girl.  

But Nia just ignores him and looks cautiously at the Princess, “We did hear about your conditions. You merit all praise indeed Empress Lena.” Nia says her face shifting into awe. She’s never seen a woman that was willing to go against Empress Kara’s words or rule like that. The Empress truly has found her match. She couldn’t help but be happy for Kara.

“Rest assured these are the El. They will build you a magnificent prayer room.” Brainy assures Lena confidently.

“I don’t need magnificent. A small shrine is what I desire. It could even just be in my sleeping chambers. Kindly pass on this message to the Empress.” Lena asks kindly.

“As you wish, Empress Lena,” Brainy bows lowly before heading out.

The rest of the day is spent getting familiar with her new home. The palace is much too big and she was sure that she would’ve gotten lost if it weren’t for Nia. The young woman was always there whenever she needed her. It felt nice to have someone to talk to and Nia’s excitement was contagious. She wasn’t allowed even a moment to feel lonely, until night fell. At night she laid in bed looking up at the high ceiling. She was alone and felt homesick. That night sleep didn’t come as easy.

\--

Almost a week had passed since her marriage to the Empress and there was still no news from the Empress. Lena wouldn’t say that she was beginning to get worried, but it was somewhat bothering her. If something were to happen to the Empress then what would become of her? Would they send her back home? Luckily the company of Nia and Brainy didn’t afford her the time to dwell on such things.

Surprisingly enough Brainy was a wonderful companion to talk to. He had read nearly all the books she had and even had some recommendations of his own. Speaking to him about history, scientific research, taxes and much more was oddly fun. Even if he was a strange character, he was at least genuine. Watching him and Nia together served as a source of entertainment as well. Brainy would often say something in a blunt manner and Nia would tell him off, but not unkindly.

“We are initially from Colu. Our village needed money, so our parents saw fit to sell us to slavers at the age of six. Ever since then we’ve been in Krypton. We were slaves of this one particularly nasty man. He would beat us whenever we wouldn’t do our work correctly. One day it became so bad that he tied my arms and feet and flogged me. Brainy saw what he was doing and tried to come to my rescue, but the master didn’t seem to like that, so instead he…” Lena could see Nia choking on her emotions and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“He castrated me and left me to bleed.” Brainy said sounding detached. Over the course of the week Lena has come to realize that his strange behavior was to be attributed to the abuse he went through as a child all the way into adulthood.

“Then Empress Kara came and saved us. Her generals were warning her not to worry herself with a bunch of lowly slaves, but the Empress leveled them with a glare cold enough to freeze hell over, ‘No life is lower than mine. I refuse to leave anyone behind,’ Is all she said before picking us up as gently as she could.”

“She stayed near our bedside while we were recovering and at night she’d cry as she looked at us, apologizing for not being fast enough – apologizing for having a filthy man such as that in power.”

“She wanted to let us go home, free. Even offered us a fortune and land, but we refused. But we had nothing left and nowhere left to go. Serving is all we had ever known, so we begged her to let us stay and repay our debt to her. She refused, stated that she’s the one who owed us, but she understood where we came from and offered to keep us, not as servants, but as friends.” Brainy finishes. There is pride to be found in his voice.

Lena had been curious, so she asked Nia and Brainy to tell her about the Empress. Her heart clenched tightly in her chest at the thought of the abuse these two went through. Once again she felt grateful to the Empress for rescuing them otherwise she may never have met them or had such good friends here in a strange land. Once again a strange feeling grips her, but this seems slightly different.

\--

It had been a week and she was ecstatic to be home. Kara had been visiting the King of Daxam, who was some sleazy man who really should not be in power. At one point he had offered his attendants to her as bedmates, “I’d rather not. I’m a married woman.” She had said firmly, but the fool just grinned asked told her that if the attendants weren’t up to her stature he would gladly warm her bed. She had half a mind to chop his arm off. Thankfully his mother scolded him and apologized in his stead.

Dealing with that child had taken everything in her. All she needed now was a warm bath and an even warmer meal. She hadn’t told anyone about her arrival, because she didn’t want to get bombarded with attention or questions. Kara was steadily making her way through the palace halls when she heard loud laughter coming from the gardens. She could recognize Nia’s but there was another she had never heard before. For a minute she was shocked and thought it to be Brainy, but the laughter was much too feminine to belong to him. Still she was curious, so she abandoned her quest for a warm bath and an even warmed meal to see what it was.

Once she reached the gardens she saw Brainy, Nia and another woman sitting around each other. The woman had her back turned against her, so Kara couldn’t tell who it was. Out of nowhere she heard Nia call the woman Princess and that’s when realization hit her. _Oh shit it’s my wife – the wife I’ve never seen._ She thinks slightly bitterly. With a deep sigh she leans against the pillar next to her and watches the three of them talk. She could go over there and talk to them and finally see her wife, unless she had hidden curtains or veils underneath her dress – she really had taken to hating the things – but she didn’t wish to intrude. Besides soon enough she realized that listening in on other people’s conversations could be considered rude, but before she could walk away she notices Brainy look in her direction and perk up. _Oh no!_ Panicking she stood up straight. The woman – her wife – was turning her head around in her direction. She wasn’t ready for this! Kara tried running away, but in her panicked haste she only managed to walk head first into the pillar.

Lena, Nia and Brainy watched the Empress plant her face against the limestone pillar. They heard a faint thud followed by a not so faint groan. The three of them stood up, Nia and Brainy practically ran towards the Empress and collected her off the floor. Lena slowly made her way towards the Empress.

“I’m fine, really.” Kara waves off their concerned gazes. She’s too busy telling them off that she doesn’t notice the Princess until she’s right in front of her and _holy shit._ Kara’s eyes widen as she takes in the woman in front of her. Her mouth drops open. Her heart starts beating faster. Her palms start getting sweaty. She’s completely stopped breathing. In fact she hasn’t even blinked once, afraid to lose a moment of being in this woman’s presence.

Kara is in awe and pure admiration of all the beauty that this woman seems to carry around so effortlessly. Without a doubt she is the most beautiful woman she has ever known. _This is the kind of shit they write poems about._ She thinks distantly and then with a start she realizes, _this is the kind of woman even I’d write poems for._ Her mind can’t seem to comprehend how someone like this exists. She would list off all the things in her mind that make this woman beautiful, but she doesn’t think any of the words would be able to truly capture the very essence of this woman. _Holy shit this is my wife._

“Kara I think we need to bring you to the court doctor.” Brainy says concerned. When Kara continues gawking Nia’s inclined to agree. They each grab ahold of one of Kara’s arms and drag her away. Her knees had seemed to stop working, so they were truly dragging her away.

Lena watches as her friends drag a wide eyed, gaping Empress away from her. The situation would be comical if it weren’t for her concern for the Empress’ health. It seems that the Empress had hit her head harder than anticipated. She truly hopes that she’s alright.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure fluff. Kara is the best darn puppy out there!
> 
> As always, thank you for your kind words. Truly, my inner D.Va is so satisfied. 
> 
> I also seem to have found a few Dutchies, which is cool since my first language is Dutch! What a small world we live in!

Kara was mortified. She couldn’t believe she acted like that in front of the Princess. Then again who could blame her? The Princess truly was a sight to behold. Even the beauty of the rising sun couldn’t compare. Still she should not have been as disrespectful as she was in the presence of the Princess. She was fairly certain that she would need an adjustment period and come to grips with the reality where Lena Luthor was now her wife. With a long sigh she decides to get something to eat before she starts dwelling on things out of her control.

Lena was currently sitting in the gardens enjoying a book at her own leisure. Nia and Brainy would be busy all day today, so she decided to just come here where it’s peaceful. The garden offered her the peace and quiet she wasn’t always privy to in the day to day life at the palace. There were always servants, guards or royals running around. Yesterday was strange with the arrival of the Empress. She had never seen anyone be that uncoordinated before. It was slightly endearing to see that the Empress wasn’t as scary and mean as she’d thought, but in fact a little bit of a goof. At the time of the incident she hadn’t spared much thought at the sight in front of her – she was more worried about the Empress’ well-being. Though later that night when she had time to herself to dwell on the day’s events she realized that it was the first time she’d seen her wife.

The Empress certainly looked as strong as many had said. She had a sturdy frame but with feminine curves in all the right places. Her face look angelic and innocent, but it was outlined by a strong jaw and beautiful blonde hair flowing down in perfect waves. But perhaps the most striking part of the Empress was her strikingly blue eyes. It reminded Lena of a calm ocean but Lena was well aware of the fact that the ocean was never truly calm. She doesn’t know if she wants to find out if the Empress could be just as unstable as the crashing waves of stormy seas. So shaking all thoughts of the Empress she finally opened her book and went to read.

Though as soon as she read a line she heard rustling coming from nearby bushes. Putting down her book she stares at the bushes, but there was nothing there, maybe it was just an animal. Shrugging she picks her book back up and continues reading. Once again she’s broken out of her concentration when yet again there are noises coming from the bush. Confused she stands up and after putting her book down she goes to inspect. Lena nearly lets out a blood curdling scream when with a start she realizes that a human being was hiding in the bushes, but Luthors don’t panic, so instead she tries to kick whoever’s in there.

The human being rolls out of the bush and puts their hands up in a stop motion. They’re lying flat on their back with their hands up. Lena recognizes those blue eyes that are now looking at her pleadingly. All the fight leaves her body in an instant and she goes to ask what in the world the Empress was thinking hiding in the bushes, but the Empress merely puts her pointer finger against her own lips, gesturing for Lena to stay quiet.

Kara watches as Lena raises a perfectly trimmed eyebrow at her and it does unspeakable things to her innards. With a small inaudible whimper she rolls back inside the bush, not daring to say a word – hoping that the moment passes by quickly so she can get out of here.

Lena’s rather confused at the Empress’ behavior but she has no time to dwell on it. A woman is making her way over to her. She had seen the woman around the palace, but had never really spoken to her. Her days were spent in the company of Nia and Brainy or reading. “Pardon the intrusion, Empress Lena.” The woman curtsies politely and her face is a little strained when she smiles at Lena, “Have you perchance seen the Empress?”

She had in fact seen the Empress, but judging by the pleading looks the Empress was sending her she did not want to be found. She can’t believe she’s about to lie on behalf of the Empress for reasons she’s not even aware of. “No, I have not. Perhaps you could try her chambers.” She suggests helpfully with her own strained smile.

“I doubt the Empress went that way, but I’ll check regardless.” The woman says a bit loudly. Lena has a feeling that this woman might know that she’s lying, because the woman is looking at the bush behind her curiously. “Thank you for your time, Empress Lena and once again I apologize for the intrusion.” With another curtsy the woman leaves most likely in the direction of the Empress’ chambers.

After a while when the woman is out of sight Lena sighs deeply before turning to look at the bush, “She’s gone now. Care to explain what is going on here?” She asks slightly impatient. She just lied for the Empress without even knowing the situation. What if she was needed for something important?

The Empress emerges from her hiding spot with an apologetic look and Lena feels herself calming down at the sight of slightly sad blue eyes, “I apologize for my behavior Princess. It wasn’t my intention to frighten you.” The Empress bows her head slightly in embarrassment. “I was running away from that woman because she means to poison me.” The Empress’ expression turns bitter as her jaws clench tightly.

“Poison… but why is she trying to poison you?” Lena gasps out panicked. “And why is no one taking any action?” She demands to know why the Empress is being so lackluster about the situation and her own safety.

“I don’t have concrete prove yet, so I can’t deal out any punishment. I just know that this isn’t the first time she’s tried to poison me. I thought she was my friend, but clearly I was mistaken.” Lena can see that this has been bothering the Empress for quite some time and she feels sadness well up in her heart. But panic rises quickly at the Empress’ words about this not being the first time.

“How did she poison you?” Lena asks curiously, maybe she can be of assistance to the Empress and they could catch the woman red-handed in the act or come up with a different plan.

The Empress looks at Lena with hurt eyes, “She means to poison me by forcing me to eat vegetables. This one vegetable in particular, called Kale.”

Lena would be laughing. She really would’ve been if it weren’t for the fact that she had been genuinely worried for this – this _child._ Her eyes widen and her lips press into a firm, thin line. She has to clench her fists against her side to keep from either whacking some sense into the Empress or from smacking her palm against her forehead. She doesn’t even know what the proper response to this situation is. The Empress looks genuinely hurt, but they’re literally only vegetables? How bad could they be? They’re necessary for the human body. God she hopes their children aren’t as difficult as her when they grow up. She blushes furiously at where her mind wandered off to, but she doesn’t get any time to dwell on it, because someone’s yelling from behind her. “Kaaaaarraaaaaa, I knew you were here! Get back here!” The woman from before yells and the Empress jumps slightly at the sheer volume of the call.

“Oh no, I have angered her now. Thank you for hiding me when you did. I hope you have a pleasant day ahead of you Princess!” The Empress is gone before she can even blink. The Empress is impressively quick. She was already out of the gardens by the time she finished speaking.

The woman stops beside her, “You shouldn’t have helped her out, Empress Lena.” The woman pants out as she looks out in the direction in which the Empress had run off to.

“I’m beginning to think the same thing…” Lena mumbles as she looks at the spot which was occupied by the Empress not even a minute ago. “I’m sorry…” she turns to look at the woman, but the woman waves her off with a smile.

“Don’t worry about it. Kara has that effect on people. She could make you commit murder if she so much as wishes for it.” The woman chuckles as she’s no doubt thinking about the Empress. “I’m Samantha Arias, by the way. The head cook in the palace.” The woman introduces herself politely.

“I’d introduce myself, but you already know who I am.” Lena smiles before something comes to mind, “Is this a regular occurrence?” Lena gestures towards the direction in which the Empress had run off to.

“Oh yes. I met the young Empress when she was only six years old. I was kicked out of my home because I was with child at the age of seventeen. The young Empress and my daughter got along famously. I suppose she needed the distraction after her father’s passing.” Lena notes that this woman too thinks of the Empress fondly, “And now it seems I’m stuck with two children!” The woman’s fond smile turns exasperated.

“I had never expected the Empress to be quite so…” Lena hesitates. She wants to find a word that doesn’t potentially offend anyone.

“Childish? Bratty? Oh you can say it. Kara is a goof at heart, despite the whole Empress persona.” Samantha chuckles when she sees Lena’s shocked expression. “Don’t worry. She considers us her friends, so we’re allowed to say such things about her. Kara may be a brat at times, but she’s a good person with a kind heart. She just won’t eat her damn vegetables! Maybe you’ll be able to convince her as her wife.” Samantha winks cheekily at Lena before leaving the blushing the woman and taking off after Kara.  

Her interactions so far with the Empress hadn’t gone as expected and it left Lena with a strange feeling. Maybe she should try to be more open to the idea of talking to the Empress from now on? With a shake of her head she goes back to pick up her abandoned book. She can think about her interactions with the Empress some other time, for now she’s got a book to read.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit more of the actual plot. Shit happens and things are being set in motion. 
> 
> As always thank you kindly for all your support, I appreciate it. You guys are the best and I can't wait to read what you guys have to say about this chapter! FEED MY ATTENTION WHORISHNESS!

Lena could hear people bickering late at night. Her attendants were in her chambers, getting her ready for bed when the shouting started. Curiously they all walked to the balcony door and saw the Empress standing next to the Queen mother, Lady Eliza and a young man. “How dare you? You called for all this way just to tell me off?!” The young man growled at the Empress who was only looking down at the floor. Luckily the balcony extended all the way in the shape of a square. Lena had found out that the Empress’ chambers were right next to her cluster of chambers, so she could very easily see the Empress whenever she came onto the balcony and she was there as well. Or whenever she was down in the gardens, which was conveniently place within the area of the square the balconies formed.

“I went to Daxam the other day and they told me all about what you were up to while you were there.” The Empress seethes from her spot through clenched teeth.

Lena can sense the anger that the Empress is trying hard to hold back. “Who is that man who’s daring to speak so brazenly with the Empress?” Lena asks Nia curiously, not once taking her eyes off the Empress’ form. Even this late at night Lena could make out the tensing of muscles underneath the very thin material of the Empress’ sleep shirt.  

“That’s Kal-El, he’s Kara’s older cousin. Kara has always looked up to him, but he made some bad decisions in his life…” Lena can tell that Nia’s hesitating to add more, but ultimately she refrains from doing so. It’s not her place to tell Lena all about family drama.

“You lied, stole, gambled, drank and slept your way through the entire Kingdom, Kal!” Kara was beyond upset about her cousin’s transgressions. She had to sit through hours of conversation with the sleazy king of Daxam, all discussing how shameful her cousin’s actions were. “If that wasn’t bad enough, you beat a man damn to near death all because he stopped you from drinking anymore and trashing the place. I am deeply ashamed of your actions.” Kara once again looks at the floor. She couldn’t even stand to look at him. Sitting there, listening to the King rattle off Kal’s crimes while commenting about how even he wouldn’t do the things her cousin had done, all with an infuriating smirk on his face. It was just too much to bear for Kara.

“Oh, right, I forgot that you’re the perfect little child of your perfect parents!” Kal-El shouts at Kara. “I could’ve been Emperor! I could’ve done it better than you and you know it! That’s why you’re always so jealous of me!” Kal-El points his finger aggressively towards Kara. There’s even spit flying from his mouth in all his anger.

Kara looks up then, crinkle in between furrowed brows. “Is that what this is about, Kal? Is this really about you not being the Emperor of our nation?” Kara looks at Alura and Eliza who just don’t know what to say to this. “You know what the funny thing is? When I was younger I would’ve given it to you in a heartbeat, but now, seeing the man you’ve become… I shudder to think what would become of this nation if you were to become Emperor now.” Kara says with such conviction that it only serves to make Kal-El angrier.

“Don’t even give me that! You were nothing but J’onn’s little puppet all these years!” Kal-El mocks Kara with his hands making little puppet gestures, but Kara couldn’t care less. She was over this argument.

“What you’ve done is unforgivable. There is a delegation coming from Daxam and you are to be there to greet the King and Queen mother properly and apologize for your foul behavior.” Kara finishes decisively, but Kal-El had to push his luck.

“What I’ve done is unforgivable? What about you? Marrying some disgusting Christian wh –“

“Don’t you dare say another word,” Kara growls as she levels Kal-El with a withering glare. “You better hold your tongue or I’ll hold it for you.” Kara hisses through clenched teeth. She would cut his tongue off in a matter of seconds if he so much as breathes anything negatively about the Princess. “You can say whatever you want about me, but take the Princess’ name with respect.” There is so much venom in Kara’s voice that Alura and Eliza look at one another in fear of what Kara could potentially do to him. “She’s now Empress of Krypton alongside me and don’t you dare forget that. I won’t tolerate any form of disrespect to her.” Kara’s breathing heavily from sheer rage. “Now get out of my sight before I bash your head in.” With that last threat Kara walks back into her own chambers, leaving a dumbfounded Eliza, a proud Alura and an angry Kal-El behind.

Lena has seen everything from the balcony doorway. Her jaw is left ajar at the Empress’ words. The Empress had called her, her wife, defended her and given her so much respect in just a few words. It made Lena’s heart swell with a strange feeling and it felt like there was a herd of elephants stampeding in her stomach. She was just in awe of Kara – _Kara –_ the first time she had allowed herself to think of the Empress beyond just her title. Nia giggles near Lena’s ears and it breaks the Princess out of her thoughts. “The Empress just defended your honor! How romantic is that?!” she nearly squeals in excitement.

“If I heard correctly then that means that King Mon-El of Daxam will be paying us a visit soon.” Brainy finally contributes to the conversation – deep in thought.

“Is there something the matter with King Mon-El?” Lena asks curiously.

“Well… he’s just… he reminds me of the filthy man who had enslaved us and it’s...” Is all Brainy says and it’s enough for Lena. Any man that could be compared to such a deplorable human being was not okay in her book. She’d make it a point to avoid the man at all costs.

\--

“Attention! Silence! The heir of our great nation, daughter of Zor-El. Merciful protector! Renowned in the universe! The Empress of Krypton! Kara Zor-El graces this court with her presence!” The court announcer calls out to everyone present.

Kara walks in confidently, with her head held high, even though she feels embarrassed by all these titles bestowed upon her. Once she’s in front of her throne she looks over the entirety of the court. The Royal Court of Public Proceedings had to be held every week. This is where her Ministers would bring up all the issues that plagued the Kingdom. They would then talk about it and finally come up with a solution. These things were exhausting as they almost always took up the entire day.

“Long Live Empress Kara Zor-El!” They all yell in unison with hands raised high in the sky. Kara raises her hand in the air to make them stop chanting and sits down.

“Finance Minister, Jor-El…” she gestures towards her uncle to start talking. Efficiency is the key and they usually have a lot of matters to discuss, so they can’t afford themselves the luxury to waste time on pleasantries.

“Your Majesty, war raises taxes and causes inflation, hitting the common man the hardest. Some measures will have to be taken in order to prevent the destruction of our economy.” Jor-El brings forth.

“You are absolutely correct, Jor-El. This needs special attention. We’ll discuss this matter in the private audience hall.” Putting a strain on the common man is the last thing Kara wants. The foundation of every great nation is built upon the hard work of the everyday man after all. Kara’s all too aware of that. Discussing matters in the private audience hall with only her Ministers present will provide them with ample time to mull over the issue. Next Kara looks at her Foreign Affairs Minister and gestures for him to say his piece.

“Your Majesty, we’ve got news that your brother-in-law Ben Lockwood has taken over governance of the Kingdom of Thorul. He has done this because he’s displeased with your marriage to the Christian Princess.” Kara can feel her blood beginning to boil. What is it with her family and trying to make her mad?

“Silence, we will speak of family quarrels in private!” Jor-El tries to end the topic right then and there, but Kara puts her hand up to stop him.

“No Jor-El let the Foreign Affairs Minister continue.” The Empress’ brow sits low on her face as she stares at the man. Her mouth is fixed in a deep frown while her eyes are narrowed into slits. She has had an exhausting 24 hours with dealing with Kal-El and now this. She prays to Rao that this Minister chooses his words carefully or else she doesn’t know what she might end up saying or doing.

The man swallows a lump in his throat before stepping forward, seemingly finding his courage, “Forgive me, Your Majesty, but Ben doubts your abilities and intelligence as Empress. He has even dared to say that because of this marriage you will cause the ruin of the El dynasty.” Kara has to grab ahold of the chair in order to stop shaking from anger – with her teeth gnashing hard in order to stop herself from saying anything inappropriate. She can feel the words wash over and echo in her mind. Over and over and over again – this only serves to anger her further.

“He has crossed all boundaries of respect by spreading this to all!” Eliza’s the one who comes to the Empress’ defense and Kara feels grateful for the woman she has come to accept as her mother.

“Ben…” she finally growls. She’ll defend her decision to marry the Princess and the Princess’ honor for as long as she breathes. This she vowed to herself not as the Empress of her nation, but as the Princess’ wife. She’ll have to do something about Ben quickly.

“Your Majesty… ignore him, a frog can only leap so high.” Eliza continues. Kara stares at Eliza who was standing near her. All she wants is to rip the man’s heart out, but maybe Eliza’s right. She should calm down and think this through rationally.

“But Ben has a point, Eliza!” Another one of her Ministers pipes up, breaking Kara out of her reverie. Then the man directs his attention towards the Empress, “Your Majesty, was this really the only way to consolidate the Empire? Pardon my impertinence but may I suggest that your heart is taking control of your mind! What compelled you to marry a… a Christian?” The old man say with such disgust his entire face scrunches up.

“It was an administrative decision. This union is to benefit everyone! Measures were taken for the country’s welfare! Just because she’s a Christian doesn’t mean that I am abandoning my religion!” Kara defends to the old man. He was the Minister of Religion after all, so she understands what he’s so worried about. Old people were stubbornly set in their ways like that.

“You are right.” The old man acquiesces, “But the point remains… why was a little church built in the palace? It is a blow to our hearts!” The man raises his voice and his hand to prove his point.

“Circumstances have compelled me to do what I did. The well-being of our Kingdom is of the utmost importance for me!” Kara closes her eyes and takes a deep breath to calm herself down before she continues, “Very well, what do you expect from me, respected sirs?” she asks as calmly as she can bring herself to be. There are honestly more important issues to be dealt with than a pointless discussion about religion. But her father has always taught her to be calm under pressure and after his death J’onn had drilled it in her skull. She wanted to be a good Empress for this nation – a good leader that people looked up to, not feared.

“Forgive me for saying this Your Majesty but the Princess must be kept out of all the common areas of the palace! No Kryptonian traditions should be changed on account of her…”

“Let me stop you right there.” Kara raises her hand in the air, “I have listened to you bicker about things that aren’t as important for the time being. We should be focusing on Ben, not argue about where the Princess is allowed to go or not. I aim to create a nation where everyone, regardless of origin, faith or lifestyle, can live together, harmoniously. Now, I think the royal court should be adjourned for the day. Some time off to think about what really matters will do you good.” With that Kara stands up and everyone bows respectfully, “Disperse.”

\--

Failing to get Ben Lockwood’s help, Lex knocked on other doors to regain his share of the throne. Prince Jack Spheer and his father King Spheer offered him their help. So did the King of Phokis. All the kings were upset with Lionel’s way of handling things, but having a Kryptonian on the throne was worse to them. “To match the military might of Kara Zor-El we must forget our differences and join hands.” Lex explains to King Spheer.

They agreed to help Lex, but decided to wait for the right time. “I will wipe out the names of Lena Luthor and Kara Zor-El from Thorulian memory.” The King says menacingly. He was still upset that the fool of a King chose to marry his daughter off to a filthy Kryptonian instead of his own son.

Lex looks at him shocked, “No, don’t say that King Spheer. That’s not what I want at all. Lena’s plight after her marriage worries me. What she must be going through… I know her well. She must be unhappy – very unhappy!” This has become a lot more than getting his share of the throne. This is about saving his little sister. He’d do anything to protect Lena and so he vows to free her from the clutches of the Empress.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was your weekend? This is a short one, but it's to bring me back in the writing mood! I basically wrote semi-voyeurism Kara's body porn... I am not ashamed of myself! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it and let me know what yous think!
> 
> So I'm going to start a betting pool: Which of the two is going to be the first one to crack and kiss the other? Kara or Lena?
> 
> Let me know down in the comment below!

Kara had been wandering around when she noticed the Princess’ laughter. Curious she followed the melodious sound and tracked it to the back garden, which was a near an open field, surrounded by tall trees for shade. There was a lake and a large pier with a roof next to said lake – it counted as a place to rest and drink tea or watch the sunset near the water. Kara was leaning against a tree as she watched what had prompted such gleeful laughter from the Princess with a wide grin on her own face.

The Princess was playing with bunnies. This is the single most adorable sight the Empress had ever seen. The Princess had even forgone chairs – opting to sit on the floor with the furry creatures. The attendants were running around in circles trying to get the evasive little animals which only seemed to flock towards the Princess’ open arms. When one of the bunnies moved his tiny whiskers along the Princess’ cheeks she wrinkled her nose adorably with an equally adorable smile on her face. That in turn made Kara’s own smile bigger. Her heart was filled with so many emotions she couldn’t yet describe.

With a shake to her head Kara walked away, but she couldn’t yet tear her eyes away from the scene in front of her. Sadly for her walking backwards with a dopey smile on your face, staring ahead of you instead of where you’re actually walking didn’t turn out to be such a good idea. With a giant plop she landed in the lake. Luckily for her she was far enough from the Princess and her attendants that they hadn’t heard her unfortunate accident. With her pride barely intact she pulled herself out of the lake. Still one look at the Princess and her grin came back on full force. This time she watched where she was going, only checking back at the Princess minutely. Of course when asked about her appearance she lied through her teeth and pinned it on an exasperated Samantha who luckily only smacked her upside the head once.

\--

“Rebels must be dealt with severely!” The Lady Eliza couldn’t stress enough how important this was. The Lady and The Empress were currently sitting outside in the gardens going over war strategies. Eliza was by no means a general, but Kara still listened to the advices she had to give, happily. Sitting and listening to the woman who had helped raise her was one of the best things in Kara’s life. She had lost her father at a very young age and with that she had lost her birth mother. Alura had been busy going to the different Kingdoms and securing their place while Kara stayed at home. After enduring brutal trainings from J’onn she’d often come back bruised and sore, but Lady Eliza and her family had been there for her, every step of the way.

Eliza would tend to her wound and sing lullabies whenever she had to go to sleep. Whenever she’d have nightmares Alex – Lady Eliza’s only child – would join her in her chambers and help calm her down. She, Alex and Kal-El would often times play outside or hide from J’onn whenever it was needed. Kal-El would bring them the trouble with his absurd ideas, Kara would always willingly go along because her older cousin was her hero and he could do no wrong, Alex would be skeptical but she would never let Kara do anything by herself. When eventually their plans would fall apart and J’onn would find them Alex would always take the blame on her. Of course J’onn knew better, but he never said anything about it. He would just glare disapprovingly at them and make Kara train twice as hard that day. And once more Eliza would be there to pick up the pieces.

“If a ruler is weak, their Kingdom will soon be in disarray!” Kara was listening carefully, she really was, but then her gaze fell on the Princess taking a walk. She seemed to be alone and enjoying the last few ray of the setting sun. Kara watched as the Princess came to a stop and leaned against the balcony. There was a tiny, serene smile playing on the Princess’ lips and it just made Kara’s heart swell. The Princess was happy. That’s all that mattered to her at this point in time. Watching the small smile on the Princess’ face made her own smile grow. “When it comes to Ben you will have to exercise caution!” Eliza frowns as she notices Kara’s attention is elsewhere.

Kara’s mouth falls open slightly in awe of the Princess’ beauty. The sunlight was hitting her just right in that moment. Kara could tell that the Princess had never stayed out in the sun for a prolonged period of time, but that didn’t mean that the sun disagreed with her. In fact she seemed to be glowing. “He is beyond even my control.” Eliza turns to look at the source of Kara’s attention and turns around to look at Kara with a disapproving frown. The slight edge in Eliza’s tone seemed to have caught Kara off guard, snapping her back to the present. Kara just looked at Eliza in a slight daze. When she saw Eliza’s expectant gaze Kara just pursed her lips. She had no idea what the Lady had been going on about, so she just nods her head thoughtfully as if she understood the secrets to the universe. Clearing her throat she changed the topic at hand, trying to catch a few glimpses of the Princess, but sadly she had already left.

\--

Lena was walking out of her chambers onto the balcony. She had a plate of bread crumbs she could feed to the doves that had taken a liking to walking around on her balcony. She lifted the curtain with the plate in hand, ready to go out, but something stopped her in her tracks. The Empress – Kara – was swinging a sword around. It was clear that the Empress was practicing but Lena was more interested in looking at Kara’s form than her mastery of the sword. Kara was wearing plain trousers and a breast band. That was it. The Empress had forgone a shirt and Lena couldn’t help but enjoy the view.

Kara’s back was turned against Lena so she had a good look of the Empress’ back muscles working in harmony as she swung the sword around in one hand. Sweat dripping down muscled back, disappearing into the loose trousers that were hanging dangerously low on Kara’s hips. Kara’s broad shoulders tensing as she held the sword out in front of her. The way Kara’s forearms tensed as she gripped onto the sword tightly. Lena’s hands were shaking and she had to put the plate down before she continued gawking at her wife’s half-naked body.

Curiously her knees were feeling weak too so she had to grab ahold of the doorway. Then Kara turned around, swinging the sword around wildly, like performing a mesmerizing dance, but again, Lena wasn’t focused on the immaculate swordplay. Instead she bit her lip as she saw a bead of sweat running along well defined abdominal muscles. Absently she wondered what if would feel like to run the same path along the grooves as the bead of sweat had, but with her tongue instead. The vein running along Kara’s biceps made her shiver. How strong must those arms be? What would it feel like to be trapped underneath all that power?

The Princess’ gaze on her person hadn’t gone unnoticed by Kara. She would have smirked if it wouldn’t give her away. Feeling confident she swung the sword in front of her dexterously, making the muscles in her forearms jump. Taking a deep breath in she tried to accentuate her abs as much as possible. She grabbed ahold of the sword with both hands, slowly pulling it towards herself – which was unnecessary – but it made her biceps look bigger. Then again she really couldn’t take this any longer. She never really could contain her excitement well. With a smirk she turned around and looked straight at the Princess’ hiding spot – her smirk widening when the Princess quickly pulled the curtain in front of her in an attempt to hide from her curious gaze.

Lena’s breathing had gotten labored. The Empress’ entire body was on full display in front of her – and what a display it was. Suddenly her mouth felt dry. It seems that all the moisture had fled elsewhere. Then Kara turned around and looked straight at her. Now her heart was pounding for a different reason. She had just gotten caught sexually assaulting her own wife with her own eyes. She felt so embarrassed. She wished the ground would open up and swallow her whole. Pulling the curtain in front of her and doing her best to hide was the next best thing. She closed her eyes for good measure too. If she couldn’t see Kara then surely Kara couldn’t see her, right? When Kara noticed that the Princess wouldn’t come out at all she just smiled to herself and walked away.

\--

Lena was laying down on the floor thinking about the events from earlier while Brainy and Nia were playing a game right next to her. Brainy threw the dice, but clearly it wasn’t what he needed. “My luck fails me yet again!” Brainy curses.

“Don’t worry they say that the people who lose at this game win at love!” Nia tries to cheer him up.

“Love and I are as unlikely as water and oil mixing.” Brainy responds back coolly.

Nia couldn’t help but feel a bit dejected. She knew he wasn’t big on love, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t. She had stupidly fallen in love with the one person who was most likely allergic to the very concept of love. Nia knew that Brainy was strange, but there was just something about him. The way he was unashamed to be himself, even if that self was not what many would expect. Despite all the hardships he went through, he would never conform to another’s perception of how a human being should act or be. He was kind in his own harsh way. All of this had made her fall in love with the man, but sadly he was even more oblivious than Kara was and that’s a lot.

“Tell me, have you ever fallen in love?” Brainy asks Lena.

“Brainy! You can’t just go around asking such random question!” Nia scolds him.

Lena is shaken from her daydreams of the Empress. She was lying down on her back and Brainy was sitting up, looking at her expectantly, despite Nia’s scolding. “It’s okay Nia.” Lena responds with a chuckle. Looking back up at the ceiling in thought she responds, “To tell you the truth, Brainy. I’m not even sure what love is.”

“Love is like a rainbow of feelings!” Nia responds excitedly.

“But since you won the board game doesn’t that make you a loser at love? So how would you know?” Brainy stares at her pointedly.

Nia feels personally attacked. “You know what? Just because you’re oblivious to love doesn’t mean that I am!” she exclaims as she stands up.

“So you’re in love? With whom?” Brainy asks curiously and little confused at the turn of events. Nia with him most time of the day. Where would she have found the time to find someone? Why was it affecting him so strangely?

Nia turns beet red at Brainy’s questioning stare. She deflates instantly, almost like a popped balloon. “No one…” she sighs as she sits back down.

Lena watches the exchange and has to shake her head at these two idiots. She’s rooting for her friends, but someday soon they’ll have to just be up front and tell one another how they feel. Then again that would be a little difficult in Brainy’s case. Still she hoped that it would be solved someday soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, someone needs to take a chill pill. 
> 
> Let me know what yous think. It's late and I'm going to go sleep my a year or two. See you on the next update! 
> 
> As always thank you for your kind words and the support. I'm really feeling the love here.

“Your majesty,”

Lena looks up and notices Samantha making her way in her chambers. Ever since meeting the young woman Lena had seen her in passing. She had even met Samantha’s daughter Ruby and Lena had taken an instant liking to the little girl. Lena loved how unashamed Ruby was and the curiosity that burned brightly within that child. Ruby loved talking about many a things, but her favorite topic was undoubtedly the Empress. She could talk Lena’s ears off for hours on end about how strong and wonderful and kind the Empress was. It always brought a smile on Lena’s face whenever she watched as Ruby gushed over her wife. It was amusing to say the least. Plus she enjoyed getting to know more about Kara.

“Samantha, what brings you here?” Lena asks with a welcoming smile on her face. “Ruby isn’t coming along?” She asked as she looked behind Samantha to see if the little troublemaker had come along with her mother or not. Unfortunately she hadn’t. Instead Samantha was flanked by two maids. Upon closer inspection Lena noticed that they were carrying a large circular tray that was covered by a fine silken cloth. The princess’ brows furrowed at the sight before her in confusion. When she looked over at Samantha she noticed that the head chef was smirking down at her. That couldn’t be a good sign.

“I have good news.” Samantha’s smirk softens into a small smile, “The Empress has ordered a feast in your honor. It will be close family affair.”

“A feast in my honor?” Lena asks in confusion. She’s not quite sure what she had done to deserve such honor in the first place. After all she hadn’t been here that long, only a few short weeks.

“Of course it’s a feast in your honor. I highly doubt it would be in our honor.” Sam chuckles when Lena glares at her. Though it lacks the usual fire one associates with such an action. “Anyways, she has sent you this…” Sam gestures towards one of the maids – the one carrying the large tray. The maid steps forward lifting the cloth as she presents it to the Princess. Nia, Brainy and Lena all scoot forward to take a closer look. Before Lena can even react Nia’s squealing in her ears.

On the tray is an expensive looking jewelry set made up of the finest pearls and emerald stones woven in between. Lena’s never something this exquisite before. There’s a necklace and a bracelet along with a pair of earrings. The design is intricate and you could see the amount of detailed care that went into fashioning it. “The Empress handpicked it herself. She said something about it matching your eyes.” Samantha comments airily, as if she didn’t know, when in fact she knows exactly how Kara took the time out of her busy schedule to have this jewelry set made – nearly hovering over the smith and if Kara wasn’t the Empress Samantha’s pretty sure she’d have been kicked out. Samantha had to spend a good few minutes assuring Kara that it was perfect and that the Princess wouldn’t hate it. From the looks of it she had been absolutely correct. Not only did Lena not hate it, but if the awe written across her face is anything to go by, the Princess loved the gift.

Lena blushes at Sam’s offhanded comment about how Kara picked this because it matched her eyes. She pulls herself together long enough to respond to Sam, “It’s beautiful. Kindly tell the Empress that I like it very much.” She ignores the shit eating grin that crosses Sam’s face at that.

“Oh, you know what that means, right?” Nia it seems still hadn’t recovered from her excitement. She found it entirely too cute how despite being married Kara was trying to court Lena. “The Empress is trying to woo you!” She bursts out when neither Brainy nor Lena responded quickly enough.

Lena bites her bottom lip in order to stop the bright smile from appearing on her face. She’s mildly successful, but luckily no one points it out, verbally at least. Nia and Samantha are both smiling at her knowingly. At least Brainy’s indifferent to the situation, much to Lena’s relief. Though now that Kara had gone and giving her something this precious Lena didn’t feel like backing down from the challenge. “If that’s the case then I won’t hold back then.” She thinks out loud. Both Samantha and Nia gasp in excitement. Even the maids and the Princess’ attendants are trying to hide their smiles behind their hands.

“What do you have in mind?!” Samantha yells in her excitement as she sits down in front of Lena.

“Well…” Lena hesitates because she hadn’t thought this far ahead. She didn’t know Kara that well, but from all the stories she’d heard about the Empress, she loved food. A feast needs food, doesn’t it? That gives her an idea. “I will cook for the feast.” She says confidently.

Everyone’s jaw drops at the Princess’ announcement. Not only would there be food prepared for the Empress’ family, but also for the various servants and guards around the palace, as Kara believed that everyone should be happily fed. That was easily over 150 people. “Uh, no offense Lena, but I doubt your delicate hands could handle the kitchen.” Samantha chuckles as she stands up.

Lena just stares at her with determination written across her face. There is nothing Lena Luthor can’t do. From a young age her mother had prepared her for this very moment. She was groomed to take care of all her spouse’s needs. Samantha’s smile drops at the intensity behind Lena’s determined gaze. “You can’t cook for the feast…” This time it’s Nia who asks more than states in her confusion.

“And why is that?” Lena asks as she turns her stare towards the young girl.

“B – Because you’re the Empress…” Nia stutters out.

“Then I won’t cook as the Empress. I shall cook as a wife.” Lena states with a proud smile on her face as she looks at the stunned faces of her friends. Even Brainy’s mouth is slightly parted in awe.

“Oh, you are so good.” Samantha acknowledges with a smirk on her face. She’s just glad that she’s finally found someone who could keep Kara in check alongside herself.

Confident in her decision she plans the next course of action. The feast is scheduled for tomorrow evening, so she’ll have to wake up early and enter the kitchens to get started on the meal. Lena feels excitement bubble in her stomach. This isn’t what she normally does for anyone, but the Empress has been incredibly kind and hospitable to her ever since she’s arrived at the palace. This is just payback, right? Right, of course it is – that’s what she convinces herself of at least. Tomorrow can’t come soon enough. The rest of her day is spent thinking about Kara and what she could do to make Kara happier. The thoughts are distracting and she has to shake herself out of her daze multiple times in order to respond to Nia or Brainy.

\--

The next morning Lena enters the kitchens bright and early. All the men and women working in the kitchen stop what they’re doing immediately. Lena’s glad that Samantha’s with her, otherwise the stares from all these people would have made her nervous. “Why are you gawking, Wyatt? Samantha asks laughing at the dumbfounded faces of everyone around.

Shaking himself from his daze he drops the large spoon he was using to stir the even larger than him pot, “It’s just that it’s the first time an Empress has set foot in the royal kitchens.” He bows as lowly as he can in respect for the Princess. “Well without the intent on stealing food…” he mutters to himself as he thinks back to a four year old Kara stealing some of the pastries he’d made especially for the Queen mother. “Does my cooking displease you?” he asks fearfully. Why else would someone so important be mingling with lower class people like him and his workers?

“She fears you’ll not put enough vegetables for the Empress.” Sam jokes. Wyatt smiles painfully at the two of them. It’s not like he hasn’t tried to get the Empress to eat healthily. That stubborn child just refuses to listen! He has known Kara ever since she was a baby but leave it to that damn brat to put him in trouble with her own wife. He’s always had a soft spot for the Empress. He sometimes regrets giving her all those extra sweets, but then again that kid’s pout could end wars.

“Sam!” Lena scolds her friend before smiling at the old man in front of her, “That’s not the case at all. I’d like to prepare the meal for this evening’s feast myself.” And again Wyatt is dumbfounded, but he’s smart enough not to question royalty. Not counting all those times he’s caught a young Kara red-handed and she’d try to hide the food behind her back. When questioned she’d always deny stealing the food, but of course all the crumbs and cream around her mouth and on her shirt usually gave her away instantly.

“I am at your service, your majesty.” With another bow he tells all the workers to come closer and listen to the Empress.

“Thank you, I’d like you to prepare all the ingredients.” Lena smiles gratefully at the old man, “This is the menu of the day.” The Princess hands over a piece of parchment. With that Lena sets her sights on working as hard as she can to please the Empress. She hadn’t been able to sleep all of last night. Thinking about doing something special for the Empress made her happy in some strange way.

\--

Lady Eliza walks along the hallways when she notices nearly half of the cooking staff outside, doing something else other than prepare the meal for this evening’s feast. “What is going on here?” she asks the nearest servant rather impatiently. Tonight was to go perfectly and there was no time to waste.

The servants all panic as they look at the Lady’s cross face.

“Weren’t you given the menu?” Eliza asks as she glares at the boy for not responding quickly enough.

“We have been given the day off…” the boy finally manages to speak.

“The day off? By whom?” Eliza asks thoroughly confused.

“Empress Kara Zor-El’s wife… Empress Lena. She said she will prepare tonight’s feast with her own hands.”

Eliza is livid. She doesn’t even look back as she stomps her way towards the royal kitchen.

“The respected Lady Eliza enters the kitchens!” One of Eliza’s attendants announces to the kitchens. Everyone stops what they’re doing and bow before Eliza. Everyone is well aware of how highly the Empress regards Eliza and they don’t want to get on the Lady’s bad side.

Lena looks up from the pot she’d been adding ingredients to. She smiles as Eliza walks over to her. She knows how important Eliza is to Kara and so she wants to make a good impression on her – but before she can properly greet Eliza though the Lady nearly stands in her personal space, glaring at her.

“Keep your distance!” Eliza snarls at Lena and the Princess is thoroughly confused at the hostile treatment. “There’s a difference in dreaming and fulfilling your dreams. Do not fool yourself into believing that you have become an Empress, Princess!” Eliza continues coldly – spitting Lena’s title with such venom.

“What wrong have I done?” Lena asks as she’s not able to comprehend why Eliza would be so mean to her. In the few weeks that she’s been here she hadn’t so much as seen the woman. How could she have even wronged her if she hadn’t even met her?

“First you had a little church built in the palace. Now you’re taking charge of the kitchen? I understand everything now!” Eliza’s voice could be best described as controlled anger.

“What do you mean?” Lena now too is starting to get upset at Eliza’s behavior. Her mouth is set in a deep frown as her eyebrows lower dangerously. “I have taken charge of the kitchen? I’d like to believe that I’m exercising my right as a married woman to cook for my wife.”

Eliza doesn’t appreciate the Princess talking back to her and it shows. “Never forget. Your marriage to Kara is just an alliance in exchange for peace.” Eliza growls through clenched teeth.

“It might be so for you, but for me too marriage is a sacred bond. Till death do us part is what I promised Kara and so it shall be.” Lena was not willing to back down from the fight.

“Oh, don’t explain the meaning of marriage to me.” Eliza scoffs at her. “And what marriage are you talking about? A marriage which hasn’t been consummated yet? A marriage is only complete when there’s an heir. And since Kara won’t even touch you an heir is the last thing that will be coming out of this ‘marriage’.” Eliza takes great satisfaction in Lena’s downcast eyes. “So Princess Lena enjoy the world of the El, but do not try to be a part of it.” Eliza warns her.

Eliza’s right. Their marriage was never consummated, so technically Kara had every right to throw her out of her home. The fact that the Empress hadn’t confused Lena – usually royals took what they wanted, especially someone who possesses as much power as the Empress does. But Lena doesn’t let herself dwell on these thoughts. She can’t allow Eliza to disrespect her in her home. “I can’t believe you’re saying this. How do you claim to be like a mother to her?”

“Yes! I am her mother!” Eliza yells. “I was the one who fed her. I was the one who clothed her. I was the one who sung her lullabies every night. I was the one who held her when she was too scared. I have dedicated every waking hour to her well-being. I have protected her from all harm. Thanks to me no one has touched her. An arrow was aimed at her when she was a child and I took it on my chest and saved her! And if anyone tries to come between me and Kara… I will destroy them.” The next part Eliza speaks dangerously low, “I have always kept her from harm’s eye. You think I’ll leave her exposed to you?” With that she storms off, not even bothering to hear what Lena has to say. Not that Lena had anything to say. The Princess just stood there – shocked beyond words.

All Lena wanted was a peaceful home. To figure out the Empress in her own time and maybe someday fall in love with her. Have her happily ever after. Then again life has never been that simple. Especially not hers and now she has to deal with all these confusing feelings for the Empress and the Empress’ overly protective mother. Great. With a deep sigh Lena continues working on preparing the meal. This at least she won’t let Eliza take away from her. She’ll have to worry about the woman some other day.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, everyone's so mean to Lena! Someone should tell the writer off, tbh. 
> 
> If I offended anyone with this chapter then I apologize, but I seriously laughed at the jokes. 
> 
> As always, thank you for the kudos and kind comments. Honestly you guys are the best and your comments definitely help motivate me in writing more of this, so keep em coming!

Near dinner time Kara walks in with her head held high. Everyone naturally stands up to bow for their Empress.  After the usual pleasantries are exchanged Kara sits and gestures for everyone else to sit as well. Jor-El, Jeremiah, Eliza, Alura, Samantha, Ruby, Brainy, Nia and everyone else was here. Even the servants and guards were standing close by. Kara was confused by all the attention that was drawn to the royal table, but thought nothing of it. It was a feast after all. Everyone was allowed to come in and enjoy the festivities. There was a large table where the royal family and friends sat and then further away a few smaller tables to accommodate the rest of the people.

Even Kal-El who had reluctantly stayed behind was here. He seemed to be in good spirits, no doubt because of all the alcohol he seemed to have consumed before dinner even started. She shakes her head at her cousin’s poor behavior. She really wishes that Alex were here to celebrate along with her. Kara misses her sister more than anything in the world. She really should go visit her one of these days.

They make polite conversations with one another. Alura asks about her daughter’s health which Kara happily updates her on. Though Samantha butts in and tells her how she’s not eating anything healthy – that snitch. They were all waiting for the Princess to arrive. At least Kara was. Today was a special day for her people. It was the day to celebrate Rao and give thanks to him. Earlier in the morning a ritual was performed, but sadly Kara hadn’t seen the Princess. Kara would never force her to follow Rao’s teachings or to worship him, but she couldn’t help but feel a little dejected that the Princess wasn’t there to at least support her. But it was fine, she would get over it. Kara had been waiting all day to catch a glimpse of her beautiful wife, but since this was technically a feast in her honor she was to arrive last.

The large doors to the great hall open. In walks the Princess in an elegant looking green dress that showed off her shoulders and a fair amount of her cleavage. The dress accented all the soft curves the Princess seemed to possess. All Kara wanted was to grab ahold of her and feel for herself – to see if the Princess really was as soft as she looked, but instead Kara grabs ahold of the arms of her chair to ground herself somewhat. God this woman was a vision. Kara is happy to note that the Princess was wearing the jewelry set she had gifted her. It gave her a valid excuse as well – If anyone asked why she was staring at her wife’s chest she could just state that she was just looking at the large necklace.

Eventually Samantha clears her throat next to her rather obviously and Kara scrambles to act normal. She has to adjust her elbows on the arm of the seat, then on the table and then her lap before finally deciding to just put her hands as far away from herself. She notices a few of the servants walking alongside the Princess, each carrying a large tray. Intrigued Kara watches them as they walk over to the table. She has to physically restrain herself before she’d end up leaning towards the Princess. Kara plasters a small shy smile on her face as she watches the Princess.

Lena’s smile is wide. She knows that she’s an attractive woman but it still feels nice to be appreciated – even if it’s in Kara’s own… strange and unique way. Once she’s arrived at the table the servants walking around her stop alongside her. She had spent the entire morning making sure there was enough food for a feast and she’s quite proud of how it turned out. She brought along a little bit of the food to be served directly at the royal table for their family and friends. The rest would then be distributed amongst the other people. “Your majesty,” one of the servants begins. “For tonight’s feast we’ve prepared manchet bread, a variety of smoked and grilled meats including venison and lamb made with several spices, crab in a special creamy sauce, steamed then pan-fried dumplings, various vegetables, beef stew and for dessert we have almond cake, custard and several fruits.”

The servant finally finishes listing off the menu for tonight’s feast, but Kara’s more preoccupied in staring at Lena’s face. This time around it’s Nia who clears her throat rather obviously and Kara snaps out of it. “Wyatt, very well done,” the Empress turns to look at the old man with a genuine smile on her face.

Wyatt steps forward then, his eyes lowered, “Pardon me, your majesty, but Empress Lena has prepared the feast today, not me…” he manages to say.

Kara’s eyes widen in shock before they narrow in frustration, “Wyatt, this feast was supposed to be in her honor.” She’s about to berate one of her head chefs for making the Princess work when she was to be her honored guest. Burdening the Princess is the last thing Kara wants to do. She clenches her jaw tightly to keep her outburst in check and before she can continue lecturing the man the Princess is speaking up.

“He is not at fault. I asked him to let me cook.” Lena speaks up, concern written all over her face. She didn’t want to put the kind old man in trouble with the Empress.

Kara whips around to look at the Princess, her eyebrows lowered in confusion, “Why did you take the trouble to do?” Her tone is laced with worry for the Princess.

Lena smiles at the endearing concern from the Empress, “It’s no trouble at all. I consider it my good fortune to cook for you…” she trails off not quite sure if she’s shared too much, but seeing the bright smile on the Empress’ face was worth whatever potential embarrassment she might have felt at oversharing.

Kara feels her heart warming up at the Princess’ kind gesture. _She must have been working on this all morning._ At that thought she feels her heart soaring high. The Princess made an effort to do something for her. Now she understands why everyone was standing closer to the royal table. They must’ve heard the rumors of the Princess cooking. And why the Princess wasn’t present for the ceremony earlier in the morning. She doesn’t know how to contain herself, but before she can thank the Princess properly Eliza’s speaking up.

“Pardon me, your majesty.” Lena and Kara’s moment is disrupted and they both break eye contact to stare at Eliza – Kara in curiosity and Lena in apprehension. “Let me remind you that according to the law food served to the Empress must first be tasted by the cook.” At this Eliza looks straight at Lena before shifting her gaze back to Kara who looks conflicted, so she hurriedly adds, “Only then is it safe for the Empress to eat. Since Empress Lena has made today’s feast she must be the one to taste.” When Kara’s about to say something she continues, “Matters of security must be respected. Even the Empress cannot object.” Satisfied when she sees Kara’s jaw click shut, she then looks over to the Princess, “Taste the food, Empress!”

Lena feels distressed at the accusations that are buried within the Lady’s words. She’s treating her like she’s hostile and would actually do something to bring harm to her own wife. Lena looks over to Kara who’s biting her lip in worry but not speaking up to say a thing to Eliza. She supposes it’s fair. She’s a stranger and Eliza’s her surrogate mother. Still it hurts when the Empress doesn’t take any action.

Sitting down the servants that were flanking her earlier each put a little bit of the food they were holding on the plate in front of her. With each bite she takes she can see everyone around her staring at her. They feel terrible about the situation, she can tell, but no one can stop the law from being exercised. Samantha looks down at her lap in anger – Nia in dismay – even Brainy looks rattled by the turn of events. Alura feels ashamed at Eliza’s actions, but she can’t say a thing to stop this from happening.

“Your majesty, the food is safe to be served.” One of the servants announces.

“You may now enjoy your meal, your majesty,” Eliza pipes up, thoroughly satisfied with her actions. The burning shame the Princess must feel is more than worth it. She does her best to hide her wicked smirk.

Kara’s shoulders were tensed throughout the whole ordeal. She can’t help but feel like she’s let the Princess down. Looking up at her saddened eyes Kara makes a decision, “Bring me the dishes the Empress has tasted. I wish to eat from the same plate.” She says with confidence. All the tension from her shoulders drop when the Princess looks up at her in awe and gratitude. But the smile she gets from the Princess is what she was looking for after all.

Lena looks at Kara and can feel the stampeding elephants in her stomach once again. In her own way Kara had shown her that she trusted Lena and cared enough for her. She watches as the servants lay down her plate of food in front of the Empress and Kara’s about the happily dig in, “Stop! Don’t eat that!” she finds herself yelling.

Kara looks up from her fork, worried at the sudden outburst, “Why not?”

“That doesn’t have enough salt…” she trails off, suddenly embarrassed at her outburst. The Empress looks at her in amusement and everyone around the table starts laughing mirthfully. She’s happy to see even Kara laughing. She turns to look at Eliza who’s shocked at the turn of events. She can’t help the satisfied smirk that finds residence on her face. No one messes with Lena Luthor.

Kara still eats the food the Princess had told her not to and she can’t help but shut her eyes in appreciation, “The food is exquisite. Every morsel deserves praise.” Kara looks up at Lena sincerely, “In fact I liked it so much that I’d like for you to cook for me every once in a while.”

Lena feels proud of herself for eliciting such a reaction from Kara. She’d happily cook for her anytime she wanted and she tells her as much. Her day may have started off terribly, but Kara’s words and Eliza’s angrily staring at her plate more than makes up for it.

“What is this doughy thing? It’s so good I can’t get enough of it!” Kara exclaims as she eats another. She looks up at the Princess in awe and expectantly. Her fork is already halfway to her mouth for another bite.

“It’s a dumpling that was steamed and pan-fried. It contains meat.” Kara nods along happily. Greasy food with meat in it is the best thing to ever exist.

“And… kale,” Lena smirks when Kara’s fork drops with a loud clang. Her jaw is dropped nearly to the floor and eyes wide in disbelief. Samantha snorts so loudly and unexpectedly that there’s stew coming out of her nose.

\--

After _that betrayal_ Kara pulls herself together and eats plenty more of the Princess’ cooking. If vegetables tasted this good by the Princess’ hands then Kara wouldn’t mind eating the Princess every day – _the Princess’ **cooking** every day, _she berates herself with a violent shake of her head. Of course she would never find the courage to ask that of her. Besides she wouldn’t want to burden her in any way. Everyone was engaged in small talks and Kara kept looking over at the Princess, but she was engaged in a conversation with everyone at the table. Kara wasn’t aware of how friendly her people had become with the Princess, nevertheless she was ecstatic about that. She wouldn’t want the Princess to get lonely in any way. The smile on her face as she was laughing with Samantha and Nia was a nice bonus.

She couldn’t bring herself to talk to the Princess though, no matter how much she wanted to. She knew for a fact that she liked the Princess and on some level she knew the Princess maybe liked her or at least she appreciated her physically if her staring the other day was anything to go by. Still they were practically strangers and she wanted things to progress on the Princess’ pace. She had after all promised her that she wouldn’t so much as touch her unless the Princess herself wished for it. With a sigh she listens to what Jeremiah was explaining to her.

Lena was truly enjoying the company of her friends, but she couldn’t help but let her mind and eyes wander over to the Empress. She wanted to talk to the Empress, but Kara didn’t seem interested in talking to her. She was engaged in a political debate with her general and uncle. She knew that there were the beginnings of something akin to deep like brewing in her chest and she knew that Kara was at least enthralled by her. Still Kara wouldn’t talk to her or express anything that confirmed her thoughts. Maybe she’d have to be the one to take the reins in this relationship if it were to grow into anything significant. With a sigh she tunes back into the conversation with her friends, cautiously looking for the right opportunity to have a word with Kara.

“Three cheers for the Princess!” Kal-El announces suddenly, drunk as a skunk. He was slurring his words and when he tried standing up he was swaying dangerously. Luckily he forfeited the silent battle and sat back down. Everyone at the table stopped talking and had currently been staring at him. No one had cheered, but that didn’t stop him from continuing. “You know, I was convinced that Christians were a bad crowd, but you’re not like that at all Lena.” Kal-El says her name casually and looks at her with a grin planted on his face.

Lena doesn’t know what to make of this situation. On one hand she feels uncomfortable talking to the man that just the other day had been saying terrible things about her, but on the other hand he was still Kara’s family and she didn’t want to cause a scene. When she notices the Empress tense she quickly tries to defuse the situation by plastering a giant, albeit forced, smile on her face, “Thank you, Kal-El. I have been amongst Kryptonians for a few weeks now and I am convinced that you’re not as bad as people make you out to be. I have complete respect for your religion.” It’s the truth. Lena had come to understand that Kryptonians who worshipped Rao were just trying to be as close to their deity as she and her people were. There were good and bad people on both sides. She notices Kara’s pleasantly surprised smile and she already feels better herself.

“I have a joke, in your honor.” He inclines his head to ask for permission. Lena hesitates but she sees that everyone in the great hall had stopped eating and had now been looking on at the royal family. Looking at Kara she notices that the Empress is about to put an end to whatever Kal-El was going to say but again Lena doesn’t want to cause a scene so she just gives him her permission.

Kal-El grins sloppily as he starts his joke, “The story goes that a prostitute was getting stoned in the middle of the street in broad daylight. Jesus walks up to them and asks them why they were stoning the poor woman. Everyone yells about how she’s a sinner and should die for her crimes. Jesus nods then says ‘Then let the person who has never sinned throw the first stone’. After a while everyone stops and looks amongst themselves. Everyone has sinned at one point in their lifetime they think. But then all of a sudden a stone flies and hits the prostitute square in her face. Jesus looks exasperated at the woman who had thrown the first stone, ‘Damn it mother, I was trying to make a point!’ he yells at virgin Mary.” At his joke he along with the guards and servants around the great hall holler in laughter.

Kara, Lena and their friends aren’t amused. Neither the elders, not even Eliza. Lena plasters a fake smile on her face, “Good one.” She grits out reluctantly.

Encouraged by the laughter Kal-El continues, “Mary wasn’t the best pupil at Sunday School. She always fell asleep, but luckily she had a friend in class who wanted to help her. The teacher asks Mary a question, ‘Who is the creator of the universe?’ but she’s asleep, so Joseph her friend pokes her with a pin, ‘God Almighty!’ she jumps and yells. She gets congratulated for her answer. After a while the teacher asks her yet another question when she’s fallen asleep, ‘Tell me who our lord and savior is.’ Joseph yet again pokes her with the pin, ‘Jesus Christ!’ After the teacher congratulates her again Mary falls asleep, ‘What did Eve say to Adam after their 26th child?’ Joseph pokes her again, ‘If you stick that thing in me again I’ll snap it in half and stick it up your ass.’ She shouted.”

His jokes aren’t even funny and Lena wants to tell him off, but she just grinds her teeth when yet again everyone in the hall bursts into loud raucous laughter.

“You Christians aren’t good for much, but the jokes at your expense are one of the best.” Kal-El continues as he wipes a few tears from the corner of her eyes.

“Enough.” The Empress’ voice bellows strongly throughout the great hall – effectively cutting the laughter off. “I have tolerated enough of this.” Kara stands and glares at everyone around the room before settling her stare on Kal-El. “We respect everyone regardless of race, gender or religion and I am deeply ashamed in all of you. You are all to apologize to the Princess and then dismissed. I’ll be personally training the guard tomorrow morning bright and early.”

Everyone tries to suppress a groan because training with the Empress means they’ll be walking on the brink of exhaustion and death all day long. Still they truly feel ashamed for their actions and wholeheartedly apologize to the Princess before making their way out.

Lena’s stunned by the Empress’ actions but she can’t help the small genuine smile that blooms on her face. Kara stood up for her yet again and this time in front of everyone. It makes her feel like she’s on cloud nine and there’s no sign of her ever coming down. She accepts everyone’s apologies and tells them that she forgives them. People make mistakes and she won’t hold it against them. They weren’t the ones who started it after all. The real culprit is still sitting at the table, annoyed at the turn of events.

“Kal-El, apologize to the Princess.” Kara barely contains the growl in her voice. She doesn’t even look at him as he apologizes silently. “What’s the matter? You had no issues bellowing out your joke loudly earlier on. Apologize to the Princess just as loudly.” This time around Kara does look at him. Her face is contorted in barely concealed rage. Her hands clasped behind her back to keep her from doing something she might regret.

Kal-El stares at her for a few seconds before he turns to look at Lena, “I apologize, Princess. It wasn’t my intention to disrespect you.”

Kara doesn’t even wait for the Princess to either accept or reject his apology, “Get out.” And he does leave without so much as a fuss. He didn’t want to look at the disapproving stare of his father anyway. Kara turns to look at the Princess her anger giving way to deep shame and guilt, “I am truly sorry for his behavior Princess. Find it in your heart to forgive him and me for not stopping him any sooner.” Kara bows her head. Her hands are fisted in the leg of her trousers – shaking in either anger or embarrassment, Lena can’t tell.

“There’s no need to apologize.” Lena tries her level best to assure the Empress but she’s not looking up at her. She only nods and bids her farewell before walking away. Eliza follows after Kara to see if she’s okay and she wishes she could be the one to console Kara directly, but they’re not close like that yet. Jeremiah soon leaves and so does Jor-El, but not before apologizing for his son’s behavior and with promises to scold him. Samantha and Nia immediately walk over to her and try to console her even going as far as promising to make all the servants work extra hard tomorrow, but she’s not even thinking about what happened with Kal-El. She’s just worried about Kara.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oohh, I smell drama! I don't even want to stick around for what happens next!
> 
> I love the idea of giving you guys something you've been waiting for only to rip it off harshly and giving you guys something even worse in return! 
> 
> As always thank you for all your kudos and comments(Also thank you to the people who read and liked my SuperCorp one shot I wrote yesterday!). You guys are awesome and your words make my day better. Hope you guys have a great Sunday and see you until next time!

The very next morning Lena was in the middle of prayer when a small noise made her look back. She turned back around and continued praying, but the smile that had bloomed on her face wouldn’t leave her. She has to bite her bottom lip to keep from letting the smile widen any further.

Kara took off her shoes as quietly as she could, but clearly not quietly enough since the Princess turned around to look at her. She gives her a sheepish smile and sighs in relief when the Princess just turns back around and continues praying. Walking up to stand next to her Kara looks so out of place. Should she just close her eyes? Or should she bow? She’s never prayed to anyone but Rao and she won’t start doing so now, but she wants to be here for the Princess – To show her that she respects and supports her religious believes. That she’ll always be by her side even if no one else will be.

For the moment she’s content with fiddling with the ends of her cape and looking at the Princess. She’s fairly certain that no sane person looks at their wife with such dirty intentions – at least not as much as she does. It’s not like you can blame her though. The Princess has an ethereal glow about her entire being and she can’t bring herself to tear her eyes away from her face, especially when the rays of the sun hit her form just so perfectly. Stunned awe seems to be Kara’s constant expression around her wife and it’s starting to get ridiculous, but she doesn’t think it’ll ever wear off.

Lena’s eyes flutter open and she turns to look at the Empress and sees her scrambling to look ahead of her. It brings a warm smile to her face. It looks like the Empress had been too busy staring at her. She really appreciates Kara being here, especially after the debacle from last night. It feels good to have someone in your corner at all times. Having someone she can trust and count on at all times means a great deal to Lena and it makes her fall deeper into the rabbit hole. Lena watches as Kara closes her eyes and whisper something under her breath quickly before opening her eyes to look at her. She has to suppress her laughter because Kara looks so uncomfortable – nearly pleading her to tell her what to do next. She goes through the motions of the holy trinity – remembering the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit. Lena’s amused when Kara looks at her and copies her movement – albeit a little sloppily.

Now that she did the gesture with her hand across her head and chest Kara doesn’t know what to do next. She clears her throat awkwardly and nods jerkily at the Princess before bolting out of the room. She feels like an idiot for not even saying anything to the Princess. When it comes to commanding her armies or discussing politics she can be firm and confident but in the company of her own wife she can barely string together a few words. Maybe she should’ve asked Jesus for strength instead of protection and happiness for the Princess. With a shake of her head she makes her way towards the guard’s quarters – she has a lesson to teach to her men on respecting her wife.

Lena’s disappointed when Kara doesn’t even look back at her as she walks away from her. She honestly doesn’t know what to do to get her to talk to her. Maybe she shouldn’t have been so harsh in the beginning or so judgmental. At this rate she really will have to be the one to come up with a way to get them to start talking with one another. With a sigh she finishes up and goes to bathe and strategize.

\--

After that day Kara comes to her chambers every morning to stand by her as she prays and every time before Lena can even say anything Kara leaves with a polite nod. But one morning when Kara doesn’t show up an attendant shows up instead with a message from the Empress. The attendant says that the Empress wishes for the Princess to accompany her on a walk through the gardens this evening. Lena feels excitement bubble up from deep within. That morning she takes extra care in what she wears and how she combs her hair or applies any of her beauty products.

Once they meet up Kara smiles at her politely. With a shy gesture from the Empress they commence their walk. There’s at least two feet of space between them. Kara seems to alternate between fiddling with her cape and staring at her in a daze. Lena silently wills Kara to speak but as they near an hour of walking Lena abandons that thought. Before she can say anything though the Empress surprises her with a much too quickly mumbled, “Are you liking it here so far, Princess? Not here, here, but here in the palace here. I – Uh – Sorry…”

Kara winces at her word vomit. She has a tendency to ramble whenever she feels nervous. She huffs in frustration as she grabs ahold of her cape with both hands. Usually her cape makes her feel powerful, but Lena seems to have a super power that reduces her to a useless, rambling mess. She finally manages to look up when she hears the Princess chuckling from beside her. “I’m starting to believe that you don’t know my name and that’s why you keep referring to me as Princess at all times.” Lena smiles warmly up at Kara.

“I – Of course I know your name! It’s Le – Uhm…” Kara bristled in indignation before trailing off shyly. Of course she knew her wife’s name, but she didn’t want to assume that the Princess would even want her to say her name. “I just want to give you the proper respect you deserve…” she finishes weakly.

“I’d much rather you call me by my name. You are my wife after all.” Lena’s delighted when she sees Kara blush slightly at the word ‘wife’.

Kara stares at her for a long moment. So long in fact that Lena starts to feel panicked. Did she say something wrong? But then it happens, “Lena.” Kara says it so softly, so reverently. Lena’s heart is beating wildly in her chest. No one has ever spoken her name quite so perfectly before. At this point they’ve stopped walking and are just staring at one another. Lena wants to hear Kara say her name over and over again. It feels so right whenever she does it. She looks down at the Empress’ lips in awe because it’s those same lips that made her feel so special with just the mention of her name. But of course something has to ruin the moment and sadly this time it is Kara’s own inability to stay quiet when nervous, “See? I told you I knew your name!” Kara laughs awkwardly and Lena doesn’t know whether she should laugh at Kara’s ability to be so smooth and confident one moment and such a babbling fool the next or to cry in frustration.

Kara turns away from Lena and starts walking quicker this time. She’s wincing so hard she fears her face might get stuck in that expression. _Real smooth Kara –_ She berates herself. “Well I’m flattered that you managed to remember my name.” she hears the Princess – _Lena –_ say. And really she has to bite her tongue to keep herself from saying that of course she remembered. It’s not like she’ll ever forget the name of someone so breathtakingly beautiful. “I’d like for you to call me by my name.” Kara picks up on the hesitancy and looks at Lena to find her biting her lip nervously.

“If I’m calling you Lena then…” and there it is. She said her name again and Lena feels breathless, “Kara it is then.” She breathes out.

Kara feels like she’s been knocked out cold. The husky quality in Lena’s breathless voice makes her feel all kinds of things and not all of them are innocent. She can’t wait to hear her name on Lena’s lips in every possible situation – whether it’s in happiness, frustration or even as a moan. She shakes herself visibly to rid herself of these thoughts.

The two of them continue their walk. Each caught up in their own thoughts. They’ve made significant progress today and it can only go up from here. They’re both excited at the prospect of exploring this – whatever this is. Kara will be the support Lena needs and Lena will be more open to the idea of Kara as her wife.  

\--

“No one should be allowed to trade grain without our consent.” Jor-El stresses as he, Kara and Jeremiah walk side by side. “Another suggestion – In certain provinces people are suffering from drought. Their taxes should be waived.”

Kara doesn’t even give it much thought before agreeing, “You’re correct, uncle. Ensure that both policies are implanted immediately.” Making her already suffering people suffer even further feels cruel to her. “We should look into sending some form of aid.” She adds thoughtfully. Not paying taxes should be enough to make them focus on their own issues, but there are hungry children in need of feeding and that doesn’t sit well with Kara.

They continue discussing the potential solutions before Kara makes her way to her meeting with Lena. Walks in the gardens or just sitting in the Princess’ reading chambers and discussing various theories had become a regular thing. They hadn’t yet delved into the deeper things. They were practically still strangers, but Kara didn’t mind the slow pace. She was content as long as she got to spend time with Lena. Throughout these last few weeks she’d come to realize that Lena was not only beautiful, but she was incredibly intelligent and generous.

The other day Kara watched from afar how Lena released the parrots that were caged for her enjoyment. When she overhead Brainy complaining about how freeing them might put them in trouble with the Empress – which it wouldn’t – Lena simply stated that their freedom was much more important than any potential backlash. Kara had never met anyone quite as compassionate as Lena and she went about her day with a big smile on her face. Her wife truly was one of a kind.

Kara could spend hours listening to her talk about various scientific theories – even if most of the things she said flew right over her head. Their relationship – if you could even call it that – seemed to be going in the right direction even with the slow pace. She couldn’t wait to see what the next step would be.

\--

“I really don’t feel like leaving you Lena, but duty calls.” Alura sighs as she hugs Lena tightly. Over the past few weeks Alura and Lena had bonded over many things. Alura truly believed that Lena was the perfect fit for her daughter. She was glad to see that even Kara had taken an interest in her wife. She wasn’t blind – she knew that whenever her daughter smiled brightly it meant that she had just spoken to Lena. Talking to Kara was a waste of time because her daughter just avoided the entire topic, but Lena was easier to talk to about such things.

It helped that Lena was naturally curious about Kara. The Princess loved asking about what Kara was like as a child and what her favorite things were. Lena would always listen to her, but whenever the topic of Kara came up the Princess would pay extra attention and she’d smile this small genuine smile that only seemed reserved for her daughter. Alura was truly excited at the prospect of their relationship growing. Soon enough she’d be a proud grandmother if things kept going this smoothly.

After a warm send-off Alura was off to attend to some business. She’d truly miss her talks with her daughter-in-law and miss teasing her about Kara. But who knows? Maybe when she returned next their relationship will be ahead a few more steps.

\--

The Princess was out for another one of her walks meaning the attendant had plenty of time to snoop around the Princess’ chambers. She came across the trunk the Princess had brought along with her from her homeland. Further inspection rewarded her with something truly scandalous.

\--

“You’ve done really well.” Eliza compliments her attendant as she rolls up the parchment she was brought. “Now I’ll trap her with this.”

“Trap?” The attendant asks in confusion, “But Lady Eliza she wrote this letter before she was even married.”

“And how would you know that?” Eliza bristles at the audacity of the attendant.

“Eve her personal attendant told me.” The attendant responds confidently.

Eliza glares at her then, “Remember! You know nothing of this!” she growls. “And don’t you dare talk to anyone about this! Or else…” she threatens.

\--

‘ _I implore you. I have tried hard to contact you. There’s still time. Come and protect me, my brother. Yours Lena,’_ Lex finishes reading the parchment he just received. Cold dread fills his heart before white hot anger run through his veins. He must protect Lena at all cost. He’d fight the Empress all by himself if need be – Consequences be damned.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, this is a tough one to swallow. People die so you've been warned. 
> 
> Let me know what you think of the chapter and yell at me in the comments section, but don't spew hate dudes, because that shit's not cool. 
> 
> As always thanks for the kudos and comments, I appreciate you guys!

“Your brotherly duties call onto you, Lex. I think you should go.” Prince Jack Spheer speaks up once Lex finishes reading Lena’s letter to the King. Lex had come here to ask for the King’s aid in marching on the El palace.

“What? Have you lost your mind? It’s a trap!” King Spheer bangs his fist on the table in anger. “Why else would she call you to the lion’s den? Entering the El palace means inviting death!”

Lex bows his head in resignation, “Your majesty, even at the cost of losing my life… I will go.” He looks up then determined to see this through with or without help. Lena has been the only one who has ever cared for him ever since he lost his own family. He was but a young boy when Lena was born but the moment her little hand clasped around his finger he knew. He knew that no matter what happened he would always protect this little girl.

“You have indeed lost your mind, Lex!” The King growls in anger, but Lex isn’t budging. “Fine, go if you wish! Spend the rest of your life admiring the dungeons of the El palace.” With an absent wave of his hand he dismisses Lex.

He didn’t need to be told twice, “I will go.” He grabs his horse and is on his way to save his sister. No man or woman will stand in his way. Seeing his sister safe and healthy is more important to him than the fight for the throne and to hell with these Kings if they don’t want to help him.

\--

“Ben, I’m sensing trouble. I’m in danger of being found out. The Prime Minister of Finance Jor-El has discovered that I’ve embezzled tax money.” The man looks onto Ben pleadingly. He needed help which is why he came to the one man who he knew would help him.

“Kal-El, my brother, there’s only one way out. Before Jor-El unravels the truth to the Empress he must be… disposed of. After all I have you to thank for, for my position in the El army,” Ben smiles trying to reassure Kal-El, but it only comes across as slimy.

“Dispose?” Kal-El asks in confusion. Deep down he knows what Ben is suggesting, but his mind is having a hard time catching up to the reality of it all.

“Yes, of course, unless you want your father to tell your cousin. Imagine what she’ll do to you if she ever found out about this.” Ben closes in on Kal as he looks down at the ground, his eyebrows knotted deep in thought.

Could he really do that to his own father? All his life all he’s ever wanted was to matter and for a while he did. He was the son of Jor-El, the man who held such a high position in this country, but then it stopped being about him. Kara was born and everyone doted on her. Slowly but steadily he became irrelevant and while his cousin never rubbed it in his face he just felt it in the way they all looked at him – with _indifference._ He lost his identity somewhere along the way. Instead of being Kal-El he became Kara Zor-El’s cousin. His drinking, gambling and womanizing was the only way he could numb the pain of being a blip in the history no one would remember. But then the numbness became an addiction. The addiction became trouble for his family and that trouble caused his family shame which reminded him yet again, how inconsequential he truly was. It was all just a vicious cycle he couldn’t break out of. He only stole money so that he could sustain his lavish lifestyle, but now he’d been found out. The funny thing is Kara would forgive him too, but that look in her eyes as she’d once again be forced to see his bad deeds – the concern that would light up those eyes followed closely by _shame_. That look that meant that he was a failure yet again – that he was _irrelevant_. He couldn’t go through that, not again.

“I… Isn’t there another way?” He asks Ben almost hysterically.

Ben only smiles almost pityingly and wraps his arm around Kal-El’s shoulders, “I wish there was, brother. Dispose of him before the Empress disposes of you. I promise to provide you with a safe haven once it’s done. You’ll go travel and once I become Emperor you can come back a free man.” He promises.

Kal-El looks at the ground again in resignation. There are tears in his eyes but he’s trying his level best not to let them fall. A man who kills his own father doesn’t deserve to show weakness.

“Whatever you do, brother, don’t leave it unfinished.” Ben reminds him gently. He hugs his tightly when eventually Kal-El does fall apart. He is weak after all.

\--

“This doesn’t add up. It seems that the taxes have been embezzled!” Jor-El looks up from the books in his hand. Jeremiah was sitting alongside him. He had been recruited by Jor-El to come help him when he’d noticed a few discrepancies in the bookkeeping. “It’s been done in the province of Xing only…”

“Xing is under Kal-El’s reign.” Jeremiah says, but Jor-El already knows and he feels anger bubble up from deep within. “You mean…”

“I always suspected him but I was wishing it weren’t true. How else could he live so comfortably? But now I have proof and I have to tell Kara.” Jor-El says immediately.

“I must praise your auditing and revenue collection skills, father. You were always so good at counting.” Kal-El says bitterly as he walks into the small office, “Always counting off my mistakes and my flaws. You know, I hated it whenever you’d start counting while scolding me. You’d hold up your hand and count one by one, ‘You’re lazy, you’re a disgrace, you’re worthless and you are an irredeemable drunk’ so on and so forth.” A lone tear falls down Kal-El’s face as he looks at the anger in his father’s face, “I was never good enough was I father?” he whispers.

“You lost the right to call me father the moment you started going down this path. You’re nothing to me.” Jor-El says evenly as he continues glaring at Kal-El. He had always had high hopes for his son. One day his son would be someone great that would help this nation. But then Kal-El started lying and stealing and drinking and hanging around bad people. He saw his son spiral out of control and by the time he tried to do something it was too late.

Kal-El takes in a shaky breath before breaking out in laughter.

“You forgot your responsibilities as the Empress’ older brother. Moreover you happily extort your province to fill your own pockets. You are a mistake! I should have strangled you myself when you first started spiraling out of control.” Jor-El responds coldly.

“It’s always about her isn’t it?!” Kal-El hisses in anger. “Beg me and I might spare your life!” He yells but it isn’t much of a threat. It’s more of a plea. He really doesn’t want to do this.

“Kal-El, let’s not get ahead of ourselves…” Jeremiah tries to placate him gently when he sees Kal-El pull out his sword and aim it at his friend. He really should’ve brought his own sword with him. Now he can’t protect himself or his friend.

“Challenging a Prime Minister is no less than challenging the Empress!” Jor-El yells at him.

Even in his last moments he thinks about her. With a loud yell that is more anguished than anger he swings his sword down. Blood splatters across the entire office and all over his face as he slits his father’s throat. That one moment before the kill he felt so much anger and hatred towards his father. The moment of the kill he only felt satisfaction. But the moment after is filled with regret. It was in this very office that he’d crawl over to his father as a toddler and his father would laugh and pick him up and set him on his lap and keep him there as he worked. Where did it go wrong? His anguish is soon replaced by anger once more as he hears Jeremiah yell and run out of the office, no doubt to go get the guards. Now he truly has no one left. He feels himself slipping into the madness and armed with his sword he storms out, ready to cut down anyone who comes in his way.

\--

Kara’s walking on the balconies. She was on her way to Lena’s chambers when she heard all the women yelling, “Empress!” one of the attendants rushes over to her, “Kal-El has entered the women’s palace with a sword. He murdered the Prime Minister!” Kara looks on in disbelief, but she has no time to process what was said as Kal-El yells and runs up to her.

“It’s your fault!” Kal-El yells as he swings his sword at Kara. Years of practice have taught her how to be evasive and Kara dodges without much effort, but it seems to anger Kal-El further.

“Kal!” Kara yells at him, “You ungrateful, insolent wretch! How dare you?!” Another wild swing follows that Kara dodges effortlessly and she sees her opening. She charges shoulder first into him making him lose his footing. He falls to the ground and by the time he tries to get back up again he’s surrounded by guards. They pick him up immediately and hold him up in front of the Empress, “You killed a man who was not only your father but a father figure to me as well!” Kara’s done. She’s had enough of Kal’s behavior – The drinking, the stealing and the womanizing. He even went so far as to insult her wife. But this time he had gone too far – Killing his own father? “Today you’ve crossed all limits! You killed your own father to hide your heinous crimes!?”

Jor-El wasn’t a perfect man, but he had come close to being a father figure to Kara, especially after her own father’s death. Looking at Kal he doesn’t even show an ounce of remorse and that combined with all the things he’s ever done to hurt her and her loved ones pushes her to say the next words, “Guards, throw him down from the balconies head first.”

Lena had heard the commotion and when she finally got out of her chambers she saw Kal being dragged towards the railing of the balcony, his pleading voice the only sound as everyone else had been stunned into silence. “Kara, please no don’t do this.” Kal sniffles as he’s dragged off and then thrown over. But Kara doesn’t even flinch. Lena winces when she hears him yell as he falls down.

“Is he dead?” Kara asks and the coldness in her voice makes Lena shiver and not in a pleasant way that the Empress’ voice usually makes her feel.

“Not yet your majesty, he is still alive.” One of the guards calls out as he stares down at the writhing body of Kal-El.

“Then bring him up and throw him again!” Lena looks on in horror as the men drag Kal-El’s bloodied and barely responsive body back up. This time when he’s thrown Lena can hear the tell-tale sign of blood splattering and she squeezes her eyes shut tightly. Closing her eyes didn’t help. It’s like she can hear the echoes of his screams and the splash of his head smashing on the ground.

Kara walks over to the edge and sees Kal-El’s lifeless body. The adrenaline coursing through her veins makes her feel invincible. At that moment she feels neither regret nor satisfaction. He killed a man and was punished for it, simple as that. Even if he was family she would never treat him any differently from the common man. Still she feels hollow on the inside. She knows that she’ll cry later when she’s alone, but for now she must remain strong. Justice had been delivered.

\--

“Elder mother, I had to kill Kal for the terrible crimes he committed. Justice demanded his life.” Kara sniffles as she buries her head further into Eliza’s lap. She was currently curled up in a ball on the bed as Eliza sat next to her. Just like the old times when Zor-El had passed and Kara would cry herself to sleep. Eliza would be there to stroke her hair and rock her to sleep gently. Eliza strokes her hair absentmindedly as she feels Kara’s hot tears soak through her clothing. Her hiccupping cries are no longer suppressed. She looks up at Eliza with tears in her eyes almost pleading with her – to tell her that she wasn’t wrong in doing what she did.

“I understand, Kara. Kal-El was wrong and had to pay for his crimes. That is why I’m sure everyone will forgive you. I know that nothing can come between you and the throne.” This isn’t about the throne. It’s never been about the throne for Kara. She would give it up in a heartbeat if it meant that her family would be whole again. “Lena as well should not make any attempts.”

Kara sits up and wipes away her tears as she looks at Eliza in confusion, “Lena? Why do you speak of her now?” Her voice sounds hoarse from crying her heart out.

Eliza pulls out a small vial from behind her and holds it up for Kara to see, “Do you know what this is? It’s a vial of poison! It was found in Lena’s belongings. My greatest fear is now coming true.”

Kara’s head hurts from the onslaught of all these different emotions she’s currently feeling, “Fears?” she asks dumbly.

“Don’t forget, not everything is as it seems. Find out whom she writes to besides her family.” Eliza states in a matter of fact tone.

“What are you insinuating?” Kara asks as she feels the beginnings of a panic attack rise up from deep within. She didn’t want to play any games anymore. She needed Eliza to just tell her what was going on already.

“She was betrothed to Prince Spheer, but then she married you. Why?” Kara’s eyebrows furrow even further in thought but Eliza doesn’t give her an opportunity to come to Lena’s defense, “She is an assassin sent by the Thorulians in the disguise of a beautiful wife!” Eliza’s confident voice rings throughout the quarters.

“Are you… Are you saying that she sent a message to – to Prince Spheer?” Kara stutters out as she feels her heart crack at the thought of Lena doing something like that.

“You are no longer a child, Kara. She’s your wife! Yet why does she resist intimacy? It’s because she’s still in love with that Prince! Someone is coming to see her soon, you should see for yourself if you don’t believe me.” Kara feels numb all of a sudden. Were all those moments they spent together even real? Was it all a lie to lure her into a false sense of security? Did she really fall in love with someone who would never even love her? The thought of Lena being an assassin sent out to kill her oddly enough doesn’t hurt as much as the thought of Lena never loving her. She really thought that she’d have a future with the Princess, but it seems it was all a lie.

With that the seeds of mistrust had been planted by Eliza and now she had to wait for the moment where it would bear the fruits.

\--

A few nights later Lena had snuck out of the palace with the help of Brainy who was currently holding up an oil lamp for her to light up the path. It was past midnight from the looks of it. These last few days had been difficult for Lena because she hadn’t seen Kara. The Empress would usually come find her in her chambers every afternoon, but after the thing that happened with Kal-El it seemed like she had locked herself away, which wasn’t the case, because she overheard a few of the attendants talking about Kara holding court. It hurt that Kara was ignoring her, but mostly because she wanted to be there for her and console her. Giving the orders to kill one’s family couldn’t be easy, especially for someone as kind as Kara. She couldn’t say that she completely agreed with how the situation was dealt with, but she certainly understood why he had been sentenced to death.

Once safely outside the palace she waited with Brainy standing next to her. She looked up when she heard the sound of a trotting horse. The smile that bloomed on her face was instantaneous. The last few days without Kara had been difficult and despite being surrounded by her friends she couldn’t bring herself to smile, but the sight of her brother was more than enough to put a genuine smile on her face. She walks up to him as he steps off his horse.

“How is my little Lena?” Lex asks as soon as he’s off the horse. He doesn’t waste time in gathering his sister up in a tight hug, “I was worried about you.” He breathes in the comforting scent of his sister. She was okay and that’s all that mattered in the moment.

“Why did you want to meet me in secret?” Lena asks as she pulls away from the embrace. “You mentioned in your letter that you were going to take me away, but why?” Lex still has his hands around her arms, afraid to let go.

“I knew you were unhappy. I read your letter and came at once.” Lex explains to his little sister.

“Letter? What letter?” There’s confusion written all over Lena’s face.

“The one you sent me.” Lex lets go then and fishes for it from his bag.

“I sent no letter. What do you mean?”

“Here it is and this is your ribbon.” Lex produces the letter and gives to a confused Lena who recognizes the ribbon. It had been gifted to her by Lex when she was a little girl to tie her hair up with.

Recognition lights up Lena’s features, “I did write this letter before I got married but I never sent it, thinking that you had your own worries. How are you, Lex?” Lena asks genuinely concerned for his well-being. It seemed that Lex had lost some weight and there were dark circles underneath his eyes.

“I am well – Just wandering about without Kingdom or home. Never mind me. I was worried about you all along.” Lex directs back towards Lena.

“I am happy here.” Lena says, her small smile widening at the thought of Kara.

“Happy? What do you mean? You were forced to marry and you say you’re happy?” Lex’s brows knit together in confused frustration on his sister’s behalf.

“It’s not as you think. The Empress never tried to convert me. She even built me a little shrine.” Lena jumps in to defend Kara immediately.

“What? I wasn’t aware of any of this…” Lex trails off deep in thought as he looks down at the ground. “One thing still bothers me. If you didn’t send me the letter then who was it?” Lex looks at Lena, the confusion making its way back onto his face.

Before Lena can conjure up an excuse she hears the loud footsteps of soldiers marching towards them in armor. “Arrest him!” she hears someone yell. Her heart starts beating faster when she realizes who it is. High up on the fort walls stood Kara, glaring down at them in anger. Lena’s first thoughts were that of relief. The Empress seemed to be okay. Then they shifted to concern, but not for her safety, but because Kara seemed troubled. She would do whatever it takes to take away all of Kara’s troubles. She’s about to ask what the matter is when nearly two dozen guards flank them, but she feels Lex tensing up next to her.

“So this was a trap all along after all…” Lex whispers in disbelief. His face twisted in anguish at the betrayal at the hands of his sister – his only family. “You set me up…” he growls as he retreats back to his horse before the Empress’ men get to them. “That is why you sent me the letter.”

“Lex, please, don’t misunderstand. I have nothing to do with this!” But her pleas fall on deaf ears as Lex has already mounted his horse.

“This ribbon of yours that used to remind me of the good times we share will now remind me of your treachery every time I look at it.”

“Brother!” Lena exclaims, but it’s too late. Lex has galloped off and the bridge to the palace’s entrance starts lowering steadily.

“Your Majesty,” One of the guards that are now pointing their weapons at Lena exclaims as Kara stands at the entrance of the castle, on one end of the bridge.

“For his treachery against the El Empire, arrest the traitor Brainy!” Kara growls. She doesn’t even spare him a glance as he’s dragged off by two guards.

“Don’t hurt him! He is not to be blamed! He only followed my orders!” Lena yells but the guards continue dragging a trashing Brainy away.

“May I know what was so important that you saw it fit to hide it from your own wife and sneak out in the middle of the night to meet a stranger.” Kara’s voice is brimming with barely restrained anger, Lena can tell. She wants to step closer to her, to reassure her, but as soon as she’s about to take a step Kara holds up her hand and glares at her, so Lena stays where she was – on the other end of the bridge, right outside the palace. Kara had seen it all from atop the fort walls. How Lena hugged the stranger and how they wouldn’t let go of one another. Most of the anger she felt came from the intense feeling of jealousy rather than the feeling of betrayal, she knew, but this was neither the time nor the place to dwell on her feelings. Not when Lena had so harshly trampled her heart. Her heart had been broken by Lena and she doesn’t even know what to do with the pieces.

Lena apparently doesn’t respond fast enough and Kara continues, “Who was he? Was it Prince Spheer?”

Lena picks up on the almost pained tone but she lets herself be distracted by the words instead, “Prince Spheer?” she asks in confusion. What could he possibly have to do with this?

“You have betrayed me!” Kara roars as she clasps her hands behind her back in order to keep herself from doing something extreme.

“Betrayed?” Lena’s heart is pounding so hard she’s sure even Kara can hear it from the other end of the bridge.

“Yes! Elder mother warned me about you.” Kara’s face twists into a painful grimace. Her chest hurts and she can feel the sting of unshed tears waiting to be let down, but she won’t show weakness.

Recognition rushes through Lena, “It isn’t me but Eliza who has betrayed you!” she yells in the hopes that Kara would just listen to her.

“How could she ever betray me!? She has nurtured and raised me!” Kara demands to know.

“Perhaps that is the reason! I too have shown her respect, but she has tried to keep us apart instead. She has planted a vile seed of doubt in your mind against me. If I am the traitor then what would you call that?” Lena wills Kara to believe in her, but she sees Kara’s face morph into that of blinding rage.

“Silence! I will not tolerate a word against Elder mother!” Kara roars as she levels a withering glare at Lena. Her breathing becomes labored from holding her outburst back. Hurting the Princess was the absolute last thing she wanted, even if the Princess hadn’t extended the same amount of care towards her.

Lena raises her chin up defiantly, “Just as you will not entertain a word against her, I too cannot hear a word against my integrity and honor.” Lena states proudly before looking down at the ground, “How unfortunate I am… Just when I had started to find love, trust and happiness… Why did this have to happen to me?” The question is directed more towards herself than at Kara. “Since I am accused of treason you may as well let me know my punishment.” Lena looks up and glares right back at Kara fearlessly.

“You will go back to your family.” Kara utters those words and Lena can feel her world shattering to pieces. Her friends had become her family now. Kara had become her home, but her stupid pride would never allow her to beg the Empress, not for this.

“Since love is based on trust it would be best that I go…” Lena tries to blink back the tears she feels building up behind her eyes.

“Prepare Empress Lena’s departure at once!” Kara yells the order with an air of finality before walking away and leaving a distraught Lena behind to stand outside the palace she’s no longer welcome in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out with me on Twitter, Tumblr or Instagram @FixYoShiz 
> 
> I'm chill I promise.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatever will we do with these two idiots? 
> 
> The chapter's short but it's kind of heart warming? I hope that my writing has the power to warm your hearts at least. 
> 
> I would've put up something sooner, but my mom was in the hospital so I had to deal with all of that, but thankfully she's good now! 
> 
> As always thank you for your words and your kudos, they mean a lot to me and put a smile on my face every time I read one! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Lena had finally arrived at her family’s palace. It didn’t seem right to call it her home when being with Kara had steadily become her new safe place. Her mother and father had smiled at her and welcomed her with open arms. They praised the Empress for allowing her to come and visit and Lena didn’t have the heart to tell them that it wasn’t a visit, but a permanent relocation.

Her days were spent staring out into the distance as flashes of her time spent with Kara flitted through her mind. She would worry about her friends, especially Brainy’s situation. She would think about Ruby’s excited smiles and stories. Think about Samantha’s need to tease her with Kara every moment she could. Nia’s sweet and innocent questions about how her time with the Empress went. But no matter what or who she was thinking of, her thoughts always circled back to Kara.

To those moments they spent walking together in companionable silence, just enjoying the light cast by the setting sun and the breeze the cold night would bring – To those moments Kara would take off her cape and drape it over Lena’s shoulders to shield her from said cold. To those times where Kara would watch her play with the bunnies and have this lopsided grin on her face. To those times where Kara would act like a petulant child and refuse to eat her vegetables on Samantha’s behest but would immediately comply when Lena asked.

She would cherish all those moments spent with Kara. All the kind gestures, all the bratty whining, all the sweet and adorable rambling, the shy smiles and the strong, confident way in which she dealt with people who weren’t family. If this was all she had been allowed to witness, if this is all the love she was allowed to feel then she would take it gratefully and hold it close to her heart, for these moments spent with Kara were some of the happiest. Ironically thinking back on those times made her want to sob uncontrollably. It’s funny how Brainy had once asked her if she knew what love was and she hadn’t known then, but now being apart from Kara, she finally understood.

Love was incredibly kind and warm, but also incredibly cruel and cold and she hated it. She hated how all these good memories were tainted by Kara’s final cruel words. How these memories she was to cherish close to her heart were the ones hurting her heart the most. But she hated Kara the most for finally making her fall in love only to snatch it away from her in an instant. Then again she knows she didn’t really hate Kara. She doesn’t think she could ever hate Kara, no matter how much pain she put her through.

She wiped at her tears angrily as she heard footsteps. She smiled weakly at her mother and continued the work she’d left alone only because that stupid blonde with her perfectly blue eyes and perfectly sweet smile had invaded her mind – _again_. She had started noticing the worried looks her mother had been tossing her way here and there but she tried her best to put her mother at ease.

“You’ve been here nearly a week.” Her mother states matter of factly, “Is the Empress planning on visiting? Or will you be going home soon?” Lillian asked as she watched Lena’s expression carefully. She saw the way her daughter flinched at the word home but was quick to recover.

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were trying to get me out of the palace.” Lena tried for levity, but she knows it falls flat and most importantly she knows Lillian knows that it falls flat. She would still stand her ground.

“Of course I want you around. In fact I don’t ever want you to leave!” Lillian assures Lena quickly and she can see that her mother genuinely meant it, ‘Well you’ve got your wish, mother’ she thinks bitterly. “But I’m just worried is all. You haven’t been eating or sleeping properly or eating and sleeping at all for that matter.”

Lena can hear the worry in her tone and wants nothing more than to break down and cry her heart out in her mother’s embrace, but she knows this isn’t what she wants or needs. She wants to go _home_ to Kara. She wants to cry and beat her fists against Kara’s strong chest and tell her what a big and stupid oaf she is, even if she’s an adorable one at that. She wants to be held in Kara’s strong and warm embrace. She wants to hear Kara’s smooth voice telling her she’s sorry and that it’s okay and that she’s home now. Lena honestly can’t fathom why she’s crying. Kara sent her way based on the words of some old lady who hated her very existence.

She feels her mother’s soothing voice and she cries harder, but not because she feels comforted, but because this is not what – _who_ – she wants. “I just miss her so much.” Lena whispers in between sobs.

Lillian is certainly a bit taken aback by her daughter’s outburst. She hadn’t realized how deeply her daughter’s feelings for the Empress ran. She felt a stab of pity for her daughter. She wants to ask what happened, but knows that her daughter doesn’t need any of that in the moment, “I know, sweetheart, but maybe we could send her a letter and tell her that she should come get you once she’s done with whatever work she said she was doing?”

Lena whimpers and shakes her head no, “It’s going to be a long one,” she sobs haltingly. “I don’t want to bother her.” She knows that soon enough she’ll have to come up with an excuse as to why Kara isn’t coming to pick her up, but for now she’s exhausted. Still she doesn’t want anyone thinking badly about Kara, because no matter what happens, she’s still her wife. She only hopes that Kara’s doing well at least.

\--

Kara wasn’t faring any better. She had lost her sleep, which many didn’t blink an eye at because Kara could operate perfectly fine on a scant few hours of sleep, but she’d also lost her appetite. That bit was worrying to everyone. Samantha had tried to get her to eat and had even asked the royal hunters to hunt the finest’ of boars to be prepared for the Empress. Kara wasn’t budging. She’d spend all her time in the royal court doing her work and her free moments were spent walking through Lena’s chambers.

Kara had calmed down considerably. Her anger had subsided, but all that remained was pain. They had buried Jor-El and Kal-El properly, together. No matter what happened she knows that in death they would be reunited and Kal would no doubt apologize profusely. At least that much faith she had in him. As a young boy Kal was just as kind and compassionate as everyone, but somewhere along the way her family had been cursed. Now she had no one left but her mother and Lena, but of course thinking about Lena reminded her of her betrayal.

She should’ve known that the sweet smiles and the appreciative touching of her arms and hands were just a ploy assassins used to trick their mark. How stupid of her to have fallen in love with someone who was sent there to kill her. Yet, she didn’t care. She would’ve gladly died at the hands of Lena if she so much as breathed it. No, the thing that hurt her the most was the fact that Lena didn’t love her at all. In fact she must’ve have hated her so much that she was willing to meet her lover right outside the palace gates in the middle of the night. Thinking back to those moments made her blood boil once again but she’d deflate just as quickly in every sense of the word in a matter of seconds. She was too tired to fight, too tired to be angry and too tired to hate. Then again she doesn’t think she hated Lena. She doesn’t think she’ll ever hate Lena, no matter how much she put her through.

She had released Brainy from the dungeons because ultimately it wasn’t his fault that Lena could never find it in her heart to love her back. Still she refused to even look at him, because she always thought that he would look out for her, but instead he chose to assist Lena in meeting her… _her lover._ She laughed bitterly to herself as the thought and subsequent pain flooded her very being. Her chest felt like an elephant had taken to sitting on it. “We should get ready to host the King of Daxam,” she could hear Eliza’s words echoing through her chambers, but she wasn’t paying her much attention. She nods absentmindedly at whatever Eliza said.

“Now I’d say he’d make a fine Emperor, but I’m not so sure. The details around his father’s death seem shady.” Eliza continues with a thoughtful hum.

“What…” Kara’s voice is hoarse from disuse, but she won’t let that deter her.

“He seems like he’d make a fine…” Eliza repeats.

“No I heard you.” Kara cuts her off before she’d say such vile words again. “I’m a married woman.” Kara’s tone is determined but her brows are furrowed in confusion.

“You never consummated the marriage and those are grounds for separation, Kara.” Eliza explains slowly.

“I am a married woman.” Kara shakes her head with each word. “I made a vow with Le – her…” Saying her name hurt.

“I don’t like him either. He’s a filthy slave owner and an incorrigible flirt,” Eliza begins patiently, “But he’s easily persuaded. He could be kept under the heel of your boot. His only function would be to give you heirs to the throne.”

“No.” Kara’s raised her voice for the first time in the two weeks since Lena’s been gone. “I am a married woman and I will not lower myself for the likes of that man-child who’d fuck anything with a pulse.” Her tone is laced with authority and Eliza puts her hands up in a placating manner. It’s perhaps too soon to bring up marriage again. Maybe she should wait and let Kara and the King meet one another in a month’s time – when he’s here for the ball in his honor.

“Alright, I won’t bring it up anymore. Let’s talk about the taxes on Xan…”

“I have a headache. I’d like to be excused.” Kara states calmly. Eliza raises an eyebrow but just nods in agreement. Kara doesn’t waste time in barreling out through the door. She needed to punch something, quick.

\--

“I’m so worried about her…” Nia sighs.

“It’s my fault. I should’ve spoken to her when I had the chance…” Brainy adds.

“It’s not your fault.” Samantha smiles reassuringly at him.

“No, I should’ve told her that it was Lena’s brother that she was meeting and not someone else,” Brainy shakes his head trying to make them understand.

“Wait what?” Samantha snaps to attention quickly.

“It was her brother Lex.” Brainy nods in confirmation.

“Wait, so we should tell Kara and clear up the misunderstanding!” Nia exclaims excitedly, already halfway out of her chair, but Samantha pulls her back down.

“We need evidence. We can’t go to Kara and tell her that it was a simple misunderstanding. First we need to get to the bottom of this and find out who fed these lies to Kara in the first place…” Samantha says, her mind working like clockwork trying to come up with an explanation. Her friend was currently suffering from heartbreak only because she believed that the woman she loved was in love with another man. She may not have known Lena as long, but she felt a connection with the woman. She was like a little sister to her and Ruby adored her. There’s no way in hell she’d let this marriage get broken over a simple misunderstanding.

“You’re right…” Nia nods as she’s lost in her own thoughts.

“We still can’t tell her, even if we have the proof.” Brainy breaks the silence. “In case you haven’t noticed she doesn’t really trust any of us…” This time he lowers his head because it really is his fault. He was supposed to be Kara’s friend first and foremost and he betrayed her trust like that.

“You’re right, we need help. The one person Kara would listen to is away in Thorul…” Nia says already trying to come up with a plan.

“We’ll get to that point eventually, first we need to get to the bottom of this mess.” Samantha says resolutely as she looks at each of them. They all look at one another and with a swift nod they get to work. No matter what happens, they’ll reunite the two of them, because these two idiots are head over heels in love with one another and are too stupid to work through this on their own like proper adults.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally the day you've all been waiting for! Evil begone! Still it feels bad man.
> 
> What do you think Lillian has planned? What do you think Lena will do to get back at Kara?

“What have you done?!” The woman growls at Eliza. Kara just stands there confused by the turn of events. “You consider her to be like a daughter to you and yet you tried to wreck her marriage?”

“I was only doing my duty!” Eliza bristles back. Clearly she didn’t like her authority being challenged.

“Duty? I have tolerated your misdeeds that you pass off as duty for far too long. But enough is enough! You have crossed a limit!” Alura had been away on business when she received a letter from Kara’s friends detailing that Kal killed his father and had paid for his crimes as a result. That in and of itself was shocking and normally she would have finished up her business as quickly as possible to come back home, but the last few lines about how Kara had sent Lena away indefinitely had Alura stopping whatever she was doing and getting back home as fast as possible.

Ever since Kara was a little girl she had shown more respect to Eliza than her and it hurt Alura but she was glad that her daughter was at least taken care of and in her trying times she’d have someone to rely on, even if she so dearly wished it was her. Never had Alura interfered between Kara and Eliza, even during some questionable decisions undertaken by Eliza, but instead she just grinned and bore it. Not that Kara would listen to her in the first place, but yet again she just grinned and bore it.

Then came Lena and Alura could see how happy Kara truly was and she couldn’t have been happier for her daughter. Kara hadn’t been able to enjoy much of her childhood thanks to what happened with Zor-El, but Lena brought back her childlike curiosity and the freedom to enjoy more than just politics and war. But of course Eliza couldn’t stand to see Kara being so unrestrained and had cooked up this ridiculous plot to drive her away. She had really hoped that Eliza would see the same thing she had and support Kara, but she should’ve known that Eliza wasn’t to be trusted; Should’ve known that Eliza wouldn’t allow anything or anyone to get in the way of her relationship with Kara. Eliza had even managed to drive a daughter away from her mother so however would Lena stand a chance? But she had just about had enough. She may have lost her chance to be a mother to Kara, but she wouldn’t let Lena lose her chance to be a good wife to Kara. “He wasn’t the Prince Spheer, but it was Lex, Lena’s older brother.” She directs towards Kara.

“What…” Kara had been looking at her feet in deep thought this entire time, but at her mother’s words her head whips up to face Alura at the speed of light. Kara had been taken aback slightly, but still she had faith in her elder mother. Eliza would never lead her astray. Eliza always had her best interest at heart, “But the letter… what about the letter?” she retorts back, gaining her confidence once more.

“Are you even aware of what was written in the letter?!” Alura snipes back. She was at her wits end with this whole debacle and she just needed this to end so her idiot daughter could go bring her wife home already. “Lena wrote the letter before she even got married. Eliza used the letter to poison your mind against her!”

“I can’t believe this, mother!” Kara denies vehemently. Then she looks at Eliza with complete faith, “Elder mother, it’s not true. Tell her.” Kara’s pleading eyes bore into Eliza’s determined ones.

“This is a blatant lie!” Eliza hisses, feeling confident that with Kara’s backing she’d get through this whole ordeal. Kara’s face floods with relief instantly before filling with rage, but luckily for her, her anger is directed towards Alura this time around. To add gasoline to the fire she continues, “I have been wrongly accused by the Queen mother. I’m innocent, Empress!”

“I have proof.” Alura says simply, realizing her daughter’s angry stare. She knew that it wouldn’t be easy to sway Kara’s mind, especially going up against Eliza. In the letter addressed to her by Kara’s friends they had written that they had launched an investigation and had gotten to the bottom of it. They even named an attendant as the eye witness – The same attendant that had searched through Lena’s belongings for the letter in the first place. “Please come in, Lucy.”

Kara turns to face the entrance to her chambers where a scared looking woman makes her way in. The woman looks up at Kara and greets her with respect before looking over to Eliza. The woman cowers in fear at the look of intense hatred Eliza is sending her way, willing her to not say a word, or else there would be consequences. Kara’s head is too busy reeling from the onslaught of emotions and information to pay attention to any of this, “Lucy, say what’s on your mind. Speak without fear.” Kara orders sternly, she forces herself to sound strong despite her inner struggles.

“Empress Kara, Lady Eliza had ordered me to go through Empress Lena’s belongings and when I showed her the letter she said she could use it to her advantage. Even when I brought it to her attention that the Empress Lena had written this letter before her marriage to your majesty. The Lady threatened me and told me to stay quiet on the matter.” Lucy speaks the truth nearly in one breath. She didn’t want to be anywhere near this room at the moment and when she noticed the Empress’ shocked face she looked over at the Queen mother who gestured for her to leave. With a sigh of relief she wasted no time in running away, but not before greeting the Empress politely once more. She didn’t even look back at Eliza.

“Don’t listen to them, Kara! This is this woman’s ploy to take us apart.” Eliza snarls as she gestures towards Alura. She steps towards the stunned Kara, “This _manipulative bi-“_

“Silence, Eliza! Lower your voice when addressing my mother.” Kara growls back. Eliza is nearly blown away from the force behind Kara’s voice. She stares slack jawed at Kara because this is the first time Kara has ever raised her voice against her. Eliza is frozen dead in her tracks from shock and fear.

Alura for her part stares at Kara’s back who had stepped in between herself and the advancing Eliza with her mouth hanging open in awe. Never before had Kara shown her such respect before, especially above Eliza who for years had portrayed the role of Kara’s mother in her absence. Alura feels immense relief and pride coursing through her veins. Maybe a healthy relationship with her daughter wasn’t as far-fetched of an idea as she had previously thought. And If Kara would allow it she’d spend her entire life making up for not being there for Kara when her daughter needed her mother’s love and attention the most.

“Oh Rao, I have made a terrible mistake.” Kara seems to shrink in on herself at the realization that she had driven Lena away because she had so blindly trusted someone she thought was her mother and would never harm her. “What have I done? Oh Rao what have I done?” she asks herself in despair. Her eyes shimmer with unshed tears as she looks back to Eliza’s still stunned face. “I gave you the status of a mother and you – you turned me against Lena? Created so much doubt in my mind… You have broken my trust in you. You have erased all the good memories I had of you! Is this why I called you elder mother?” Kara’s voice is pleading, begging Eliza to explain why she’d brought such anguish to someone she had claimed to love as her own daughter. “You have nurtured me all my life. And only because of that I forgive you.” Kara bites the inside of her cheek to keep herself from crying. “Nevertheless, from now on I will never, ever, see your face again.” That look of hurt and betrayal is the last thing Eliza’s allowed to see on Kara’s face before she turns her back away from Eliza.

It breaks Eliza’s heart in more than one way. All her life she had dedicated to Kara. To the betterment of Kara’s reign and everything she had done was to ensure that Kara would reign long and wide. That girl had been a threat to Kara’s throne. How could she just let a stranger waltz in and corrupt her daughter’s mind? A stranger who had previously held such hatred towards their kind and she couldn’t fathom how everyone just smiled and accepted this stranger. No one stood still to find out if that Princess hadn’t had bad intentions, only she had. She had done everything for Kara’s protection and now Kara had turned her back against her. But she had been defeated. Kara’s happiness is all that has ever mattered to her and if Kara’s happy with the Princess then she’d have to swallow this bitter pill. If only this valuable lesson hadn’t come at the cost of her losing another daughter.

Eliza so desperately wished that she could turn Kara around and hold her in her arms just like the old days when she was but a child. Kara would trash around her sleep, soaked in sweat from yet another nightmare and Eliza would be there to gather the scared, sobbing child into her arms and tell her that it was okay. Whenever Kara fell and scraped her knee she would always cry for her and Eliza would kiss it better. Eliza so desperately wishes that Kara hadn’t forgiven her. Maybe then she’d still be able to see Kara’s face longer. She’d rather face her anger than her sadness. Her only wish now was that Kara would remain happy. And that maybe one day when she was on her deathbed Kara would come and visit her. Then it would be Kara who would gather her into her arms and tell her it was okay. Only then would she be able to rest in peace. For now she let the tears fall from her eyes and with one last look at Kara’s back she walked out the door and left.

Alura felt bad for the woman. She may not have agreed with Eliza’s methods, but she knew very well what it was like to lose your child due to your very own mistakes. But Alura doesn’t allow herself to dwell on Eliza any longer. Turning back to Kara she gives her daughter a small pleading smile, “Bring her back, Kara.” They both had no need to explain who they were talking about.

“I don’t know how I shall face her.” Kara looks down at the ground in shame. Her whole body betrays how distressed she truly is but Alura puts her hand on Kara’s shoulder and squeezes tightly.

“Admitting a mistake only makes love grow deeper. I am convinced Lena will accept your apology.” Alura is quick to assure her daughter.

Kara looks into her mother’s eyes with quiet hope and at Alura’s reassuring nod she wipes her tears and looks back determined, “I promise, I’ll do whatever it takes to earn her apology.”

\--

Once Kara had reached the Luthor palace she noticed that both sides of the road were flanked by many men and women with large plates in their hands. They were throwing flower petals on the road which Kara would have to use to travel up to the entrance of the palace. Kara was in awe of the beauty this region possessed, from the green luscious mountain tops to the multitude to blooming flowers. The men and women of the Luthor palace were even dressed in bright colors. The Empress’ heart filled with excitement at finally being able to see Lena after nearly three weeks. She had missed her wife dearly and she would do whatever it takes to win her back.

Inside Kara steps off her horse as do her generals and the attendants she’d arrived with. Her father-in-law along with many of the royal court members it seemed judging by their attire had been the first ones to greet her. She smiles politely at King Lionel as he welcomes her with a wide smile and open arms, “Welcome, Empress! It is an honor and a privilege to have you here in Thorul with us. May we enjoy a strong bond between the El’s and the Luthor’s for generations to come!”

Meanwhile Lena had been staring at the entrance from the sitting area on the second floor. The window was closed but there were intricate carvings that allowed her to see through. It had been a relief to see that Kara was doing well and that she was smiling at least, but then she remembered what Kara had done and it made anger boil from deep within her. “I still can’t believe she’s here!” One of her attendants sighs dreamily. “She looks so handsome from up close.” Another sighs and Lena tears her eyes away from Kara and looks at the attendant sharply. Barely satisfied when the attendant swallows thickly and giving her a sheepish smile in return.

“I refuse to go back, no matter what she says.” Lena glares angrily at Kara as she notices her hugging her father happily. _Oh so you want to laugh now after putting me through so much misery?_ Lena vows then and there to make Kara’s stay here as hellish as possible.

“You still have to go welcome her you know.” Lillian’s voice breaks her from her thoughts. Lena wants to whine and deny her mother this, but knows that she must remain polite. Kara is an Empress after all.

Lillian sends all the attendants away to go prepare to welcome the Empress. “I may have a way to extract a little bit of revenge though,” Her mother smiles mischievously at her daughter once they’re all alone. Lena had told her mother everything after her breakdown. She had told her about how she had taken a liking to the Empress and how they could spend hours upon hours talking about everything and nothing. Lillian had sympathized with her and had told her to remain hopeful because she knows how much her daughter had cared for the Empress and still does, despite her denial. That still didn’t mean she’d just up and forgive the Empress for hurting her daughter. “Now wipe that frown off your face and let’s go.” Lena’s confused at the turn of events but still she went along with whatever plan her mother had seemed to cook up.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooohhh Lena is maddddd boooyyyy. If death by leafy goodness doesn't get her then Lena's bare hands probably will.
> 
> Place your bets here, who's going to win? Kara or Lena? 
> 
> I hope this chapter pleases you and if not then I tried my best I promise! 
> 
> As always thank you for your kind comments, they give me life! I usually feel so demotivated towards the halfway point but you guys make me want to continue. Let me know what you guys think!

Kara smiled as she got to the entrance of the palace. Lena was nowhere to be seen but soon enough she’d get to see her Empress and she’d beg her if necessary to come back with her to Kandor. For now she’d have to make do with a smiling Lillian who was greeting her at the entrance. Actually her smile was slightly terrifying and Kara had to swallow the lump in the back of her throat but she shook her head slightly and resumed her smiling. “Welcome Empress Kara,” Lillian’s smile widens further when she notices how uncomfortable Kara is. “If you’d please step inside,” Kara releases a breath of relief she hadn’t even realized she was holding in. Nothing was going to happen. She wouldn’t get any tongue lashing from her mother-in-law, though for a second it very much looked like she was going to get an earful.

Lionel joins her and she feels more at ease as he grins widely at her still. Kara turns back to look at Lillian and is about to greet her properly but Lillian is speaking up once again, “Oh, before you get in, there’s something you should know.” At Lillian’s feral grin all of the baby hair all over her entire body stands at attention. _Here it is. She’s finally going to chew me out. Still I deserve it and I’ll accept it._ Kara schools her features and looks on at Lillian expectantly, “We have a custom here in Thorul that whenever a son or in this case daughter-in-law visits for the first time they must find their bride amongst all the women in the palace.” Lionel looks at his wife in confusion because what? That’s never been an actual custom. What’s his wife playing at? “If they succeed then they get to stay in their wife’s chambers.” Lillian pauses and smiles wider, “If they fail, they have to sleep in the stables amongst the horses, all by themselves.”

Kara blinks a few times because this was anticlimactic. She had been expecting something severe. _Okay. How difficult could be to find Lena? Do I have to track her around the palace?_ “Very well, I shall do my best.” Kara was feeling quite confident about her chances. From a young age she’d learned how to track and hunt, so a single woman wouldn’t be that difficult. With a bright smile she walks inside as Lillian gestured, Lionel hot on her heels, he was interested to see what would happen.

Once inside she freezes at the doorway. There in the massive courtyard must be every woman in existence. No she’s exaggerating. Every _available_ woman in Thorul must be there. That in and of itself wouldn’t be a problem but every single one of them were wearing a Rao forsaken veil. She had once confided in Lena about how she had hated veils and curtains when they’d first met because they had prevented her from seeing her angelic face. Lena had blushed then and buried her face in her hands. With a chuckle Kara had pried her hands away and had told her to never hide her beautiful face from her ever again. That was a good day. This in front of her was a nightmare. She could feel the different types of colorful veils close in on her. Kara’s pretty sure that she could even _hear the veils snickering_ as they closed in on her. Her eyes were darting wildly across the entire courtyard and her breathing was getting slightly ragged.

Lionel stops in his tracks next to Kara. His eyebrows shoot up all the way into his hairline, which is saying something, seeing as he had no hair to begin with. Turning to look at his wife he could see the self-satisfied smirk on her face. Looking at Kara revealed that the Empress was about to implode in on herself. Kara was sweating profusely and she seemed to have blanched in terror. Lionel himself was drowned in sweat. If the Empress would fail she’d have to sleep in the stables. That was no way to treat the Empress of an entire nation. He prayed to God she would succeed.

“Well Empress, go ahead and pick out your bride.” Lillian encourages sweetly. The Empress would no doubt fail and would have to spend the night in the stables. The stables were maintained well, but the occasional animal _offerings_ could make it difficult to sleep in. Lillian knows she has no power to outright challenge the Empress, but this would be the next best thing. She had searched the entire palace and had found every available woman, from attendant to kitchen aids. Lillian was quite proud of herself. No one gets away with hurting her daughter.

Kara looked across the entire courtyard and by Rao there must’ve been at least a hundred women here. If their faces were the only things covered this would probably go a lot easier, but as it stands they were covered from toe to chest in their gowns and the rest was picked up by the cursed veils. She has come too far to not see Lena and to sleep in the stables. Taking a fortifying breath she sets out to search for her wife. Her feet lead her through the throng of people and luckily they part easily for her. Walking over to a woman she stands in front of her. She had just about the same complexion as Lena and her hands were shaking like a leaf. _Lena would never be this nervous. She’d stand before me fearlessly._ Turning away she walks nearly towards the back of the crowd – In front of another woman clad in green. This one wasn’t shaking and seemed to be staring with her chin raised up defiantly. _This is definitely my Lena._ With an amused smile she raises the woman’s veil.

As she’d suspected it was Lena and she seemed to be glaring at her, but by Rao she was the most exquisite creature Kara had ever laid eyes upon. Kara couldn’t really hold back her grin at the sight of her wife. She had missed her with every fiber of her being, even when she had thought that Lena had betrayed her. Lena’s anger seems to be growing further the more she smiled and Kara’s grin in turn became wider as she saw her Empress’ fury rolling off her in waves. Kara would like nothing more than to grab ahold of her wife and hug her or kiss her, but it was highly likely that she’d get her finger bitten off if she attempted to do such a thing. “Hi,” she breathes softly and when Lena’s response is to scowl at her Kara quickly adds, “Lena, will you come back with me?” Like an idiot she panicked. Kara winces at Lena’s expression.

Lena’s jaw is working overtime. Lashing out at Kara is the very last thing she wants to do, but my God was this woman infuriating. _Does she really expect to waltz in here and for me to roll over and forgive her like it was nothing?_ Lena couldn’t believe the nerve of Kara. The Empress really had the audacity to come here and _not even **apologize**_ to her. Lena could very clearly feel her blood boiling but still she reined her anger in, “No, I’m not going anywhere.” She responds tightly.

Lillian’s honestly shocked at the turn of events. Never in a million years could she have guessed that Kara would find her daughter so easily on the first try no less. She supposed it was a testament to the bond they had forged in such a short time. Still it didn’t excuse Kara’s treatment of her daughter. Begrudgingly she accepted defeat and made a mental note to tell the servants to remove Phillip from the stalls. Phillip was the smelliest horse they owned and he seemed to have a serious stomach problem because he couldn’t stop shitting. “I’d like to officially welcome you Empress. You seem to have found your Lena.”

\--

Kara settled in nicely in Lena’s chambers but didn’t have time to take a look around as she was being called down for dinner. She still hadn’t been able to talk to Lena after their initial frosty greeting but Kara was determined to do so tonight in the privacy of their chambers. Walking into the great hall where the table was set rather tastefully Kara’s eyes zeroed in on Lena’s location. With a satisfied smile she walked over to her wife when she finally did notice her. She was about to take a seat next to her before Lillian spoke up, “Empress, please sit at the head of the table,”

Lionel who was about to sit at the head of the table stops midair and looks up like a child getting caught stealing pastry. This hadn’t been discussed with him earlier. In his confusion he looks over to his wife who is paying close attention to the Empress instead. His gaze then meets Kara’s equally confused ones and they both shrug at one another in unison.

“I wouldn’t want to intrude…” Kara trails off hesitantly. The head of the table is always reserved for the head of the household. Giving up the head chair to Kara is a sign of great honor, but she honestly doesn’t want to sit anywhere other than next to Lena. Refusing though could be seen as a sign of disrespect and she doesn’t want to anger her mother-in-law or her wife any further. Kara stares at Lena and then at Lillian and then at Lionel. Absently she thinks if their children’s names will also start with an L… Lena’s face shows indifference, Lillian’s amusement and Lionel’s just a confused, lost kicked pup and uncomfortable seeing as he was still suspended midair which Kara couldn’t help but find impressive.

“Oh nonsense, please sit at the head of the table.” Lillian waves off her concerns.

Casting one last apologetic look at her father-in-law Kara regretfully moves away from her wife and takes the offered seat. With a heavy sigh she drops into the chair. Pouting she looks at Lena who’s not even looking at her and it makes her pout even more. Crossing her arms across her chest she drops a bit further into her seat. This too could be seen as a sign of disrespect but Kara doesn’t care anymore because she’s been once again separated from her wife. _This day couldn’t possibly get any worse._

The doors open and the servants walk in with steaming bowls and platters of food in their hands. Kara sits up then. At least there was food and she was starving alright. One by one the dishes are revealed and Kara’s smile drops a little with each dish that is unveiled. It was just _so green._ Kara could cry from frustration at this point. Casting a longing glance at the doorway wishing that it would open and a forgetful servant would walk in and announce that they’d forgotten the meat. After a minute of painful staring she realized that it wasn’t to be.

“Dig in Empress,” Lillian encourages with a smile.

Kara smiles tightly at her and looks over the table once more. It was _just so green._ “Is this all we’re having?” she tries to make herself sound disinterested but she knows she fails miserably and everyone at the table knows she’s failed but they’re much too polite to say anything about it.

“Oh yes I forgot to inform you that on this day we like to celebrate the resurrection of Jesus Christ. As such we’re not allowed to eat meat. Hence all the vegetables,” Lillian explains happily.

Kara nods at her with a painful smile and stares at the table again. It _was just so green._ Blinking a few times she looks up to see Lena and she can see her wife trying to stifle a smile at her expense. It makes her feel slightly better. At least Lena was enjoying dinner. Picking a few items she stares at her nearly empty plate that was filled with more fruit than anything. **_It was just so Rao damned green._** Minimizing the grimace as much as she could she takes a bite and she could feel a little bit of her soul leaving her body with each bite she took.

\--

“I have come to take you home. Why do you refuse now?” Kara asks as she follows Lena around her chambers. Kara was hungry and sad and Lena was not even meeting her gaze properly.

“I will not go back to Kandor,” Lena bites out as she puts away a few of her gowns that had been strewn around.

Kara sighs at how stubborn Lena is being but she supposes that she deserves this. “You know it feels strange being here alone with you in this chamber.” Kara opts to change the topic and ease Lena into a better mood. She smiles when Lena stops and turns around to look at her finally. Lena meets her gaze head on and it takes Kara’s breath away because her eyes are **_so green._** Kara absently realizes that green really is her weakness in every form. They stand at the foot of Lena’s giant bed as they stare at one another unabashedly.

“It is strange,” Lena begins as she continues staring at Kara. “But I do have a solution…”

Kara doesn’t know if the slight purr in Lena’s voice was intended or if it was accidental but it has her hooked nonetheless. She scoots closer to Lena a few inches apart from her face now, “And what might that be?” Again she doesn’t know if the slightly husky tone she produces is intentional or accidental but it’s too late to back down now.

With a swift motion Lena pulls away and grabs ahold of some strings. Kara is thoroughly confused at the turn of events but before she can even react to a thing, Lena pulls on the strings and a giant curtain falls from the ceiling and smack dab in between them.  Kara nearly growls at the offending piece of material. “This is too harsh a punishment!” Kara whines petulantly as tries to make out Lena’s face through the slightly see-through curtain. How had she not noticed this abomination beforehand?

“Is it really?” Lena rolls her eyes at how dramatic Kara’s being.

“It really is, because now I can’t see the beautiful face I’ve been yearning to see all this time that we’ve spent apart.” Kara runs her hand against the curtain where she knows Lena’s face would be if this thing wasn’t in the way.

Lena will _not_ allow herself to blush. Instead of saying anything she walks away and over to the corner to check to see if the curtain had dropped properly. “This is unjust!” Kara whines further as she follows her. Lena just walks over to the bed and goes to lie down on her side of the bed seeing as the curtain had effectively cut her chambers in two, including her bed.

Kara walks over to her side of the bed and watches as Lena settled down. She sits on down on her knees facing Lena’s form from behind the curtain. “Lena, I have expressed regret…” Kara starts off but Lena sits up abruptly and raises the part of the curtain in front of her.

“You can’t win me over by just expressing regret!” Lena snaps as she glares at a stunned Kara. “But of course you will never understand this.”

“I don’t understand?!” Kara splutters and is thrown off completely by the accusation thrown her way.

“No you don’t! You only know how to wage war and conquer but you do not know how to rule.”

“What did you just say?!” Kara gasps indignantly.

“That you’ve only conquered me but you haven’t won my heart yet.” Lena responds resolutely. She refuses to think up scenarios where Kara would actually conquer her body.

“This is unfair. I have fulfilled your every wish. I have respected every demand of yours. I have carried out my duties as a wife.” Kara knows she shouldn’t be arguing with Lena, but she’s thoroughly confused by Lena’s behavior. As soon as they’d entered Lena’s chambers Kara had very nearly thrown herself at her feet and apologized profusely. Still Lena refused to acknowledge her.

“If that were true then you’d never have sent me away without hearing my side!” Lena snaps back.

Kara is slightly taken aback and she scrambles to come up with something to say back, “But that’s… But try to understand that considering the circumstances a misunderstanding between us… was inevitable.” Kara settles weakly.

“But you should’ve at least tried to know what really happened.” All the fight leaves Lena’s body and she just looks hurt. “But the truth is that you are so far removed from reality that you do not know how to win hearts. To do that you need to spend time with your loved ones, to look into their hearts and discover their little pleasures and sorrows. Win their trust. Be one with them! And the day you will succeed in doing that is the day you will rule my heart.” Lena drops the curtains then, unable to continue looking at Kara’s face any further. Deep in her heart she knows that she loves Kara but she couldn’t bring herself to admit that to her, not that Kara deserved it anyway. Kara had ruined their relationship based on rumors. Now she needed to work for Lena’s love instead of having Lena give it away for free like she had before. Only after that would Lena allow Kara entry back into her heart.

Kara continues staring at the curtain slack jawed. Everything Lena had said washes over her and she feels deeply ashamed at her actions. It must’ve been minutes before she snapped out of her reverie. Lena had already settled back and seemed to have gone to sleep. Kara settles back onto the bed and mulls over what Lena had said and she realized that Lena had been right and that she needed to do better. She turns to look at Lena’s form from behind the curtain and calls out her name softly, but Lena seems to be asleep. Raising the curtain slowly she stares at Lena’s resting face, “Forgive me, Lena. I’ll do better.” Kara whispers and then drops the curtain. Closing her eyes she lets Lena’sbscent lull her into a peaceful sleep.

Lena opens her eyes and stares at Kara’s form through the curtains and against her will a small smiles plays at the corners of her mouth. Kara’s warmth could be felt all the way over here and she didn’t even try to fight it as she fell asleep almost immediately, feeling safe.

\--

The next morning Kara wakes up with a start. There was sunlight pouring from every direction. Upon closer inspection Kara realized that it was already past noon and she’d overslept. Never before had Kara been allowed to rest this long without the nagging of her attendants or Eliza seeing as there was always something that needed to be done. Rubbing the residual sleep out of her face Kara stands up and looks around the chambers. Lena was nowhere in sight. In fact the curtains had been raised and Lena’s side of the bed looked pristine. Yawning widely she walks outside onto the balcony. There are doves everywhere and they scatter as soon as she walks past them. No one’s in sight but she does hear a metallic clang here and there. Kara lets the sound carry her towards the balustrade of the balcony as down below in the inner courtyard two figures clad in all white from head to toe were engaged in a sword fight.

Kara lets her forearms lean against the balustrade and watches the two figures dance around one another. One of them was clearly male and the other female. Judging by the grunts the female was none other than Lena – not that Kara had ever imagined what Lena grunting would sound like. She watches them have a go at one another and clearly Lena’s form was superior. Smiling to herself she straightens up and locates the nearest set of stairs that would lead her down into the inner courtyard. Walking down the steps she doesn’t take her eyes off Lena for even a second. By the time she’s made it to the last few steps Lena has already defeated the man as he stumbles and falls down onto the steps. Her smile widens even further when she notices Lena staring at her. The Princess’ mouth was covered with a white cloth – to keep the dust from flying into her mouth or nose. It just accentuated Lena’s verdant gaze even further.

Kara gets an idea then. “Very well done,” she praises Lena as she takes the last few steps down, the man having already stood up and bowing before her deeply, but Kara wasn’t paying him any attention. “Now I have a proposal. If you defeat me… you can gladly stay back here in Thorul.” Kara begins already removing her late father’s necklace and handing it over to the boy who was standing on the side looking on in awe for safekeeping. “And if I win… then you will have to return with me.” Kara finishes as the boy hands his sword over in a daze.

Lena raises her impeccable eyebrow and Kara swears that the action could very well kill someone. Kara raises her sword and stands at the ready but Lena’s not moving a muscle. “Raise your sword!” Kara tries to goad Lena into it by swinging her sword dangerously in front of Lena. It sings through the air as it moves at high speeds, but Lena doesn’t even flinch. “Raise it!” Another swing and this time Kara raises the sword over her head and slices down into Lena. At the last second Lena raises her own sword to block Kara’s attack. The Empress smiles giddily at the prospect of getting to spar with her wife. She’s fairly confident that she’s going to win this seeing as she’s trained for this her entire life.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's been some time. I'm back with another one though! 
> 
> As for the chapter... wooooo boy it's getting hot in here. I tried to write the most charged fight scene ever and hopefully I've done it justice. Kara is such a smooth charmer one minute and then a complete idiot the next, forgive her!
> 
> Let me know what yous think. As always your comments are the best and keep me motivated to write this. I honestly never expected this fic to blow up the way it did, but I am grateful to you guys, so thank you!

Kara swings her sword around in the air as it sings past Lena’s ears. Readying herself she stabs forward into Lena but the Princess parries her masterfully and takes a swing at Kara herself. The Empress is stunned by the level of skill displayed by her wife and she couldn’t help keep the giddiness out of her voice even if she tried, “Your skills are magnificent,” Kara praises, goofy smile firmly fixed on her face, but Lena is still glaring at her through the slit of her headgear and mouth guard made of cloth.

This time it’s Lena who attacks first and it’s all Kara can do to keep up with her. One mighty swing from Lena has Kara ducking her head and running past Lena, but the Princess is quick to turn around as well. The amount of rage that bubbles from within her gives her the adrenaline boost she needs to put more power in her swings. Each mighty lightning quick blow is met with an equally strong defense by Kara, though the force from Lena’s blows has Kara walking backwards. That’s when Kara feels her back hit a pillar.

With the Empress momentarily stunned at meeting resistance Lena wastes no time in aiming for Kara’s head and having the blonde narrowly dodge her attack angers Lena even further. Currently they find themselves under the roof of a little resting place smack dab in the middle of the inner courtyard. Kara would note the fact that it was a reprieve from the burning sun and the cushions and mattresses lined along the floor look comfortable, but currently she’s trying to fight for her life and the many pillars seem to be her ally in dodging the Princess’ attacks. Well that is until Lena circles around the pillar behind her where Kara loses sight of her momentarily, but years of training and quick thinking sees Kara raise her sword behind her back, almost in auto pilot. The block was a success.

Kara’s had more than enough of the Princess’ constant attacks and decides it’s time to show Lena what she’s made of. Giving Lena no time to recuperate from her failed attempt Kara takes her own swing at her, causing her to nearly stumble from the weight behind the blow. Lena is well aware of Kara’s physical strength and the sleep shirt Kara’s wearing all the more accentuates her muscled arms and stomach, but Lena hadn’t realized that Kara could so very easily overpower her. Before she knows it Lena’s back hit a pillar and she’s trapped by Kara’s sword pushing into her sword that is currently up to safeguard her chest from being cut open. Kara smiles brighter when she sees the fury in Lena’s green eyes slightly give way to shock and awe. Pushing herself more firmly against the Princess’ sword Kara lowers her face slightly towards Lena’s face.

Kara is strong enough to hold Lena back with one hand on her sword while the Princess needed both her hands to keep from losing any more personal space. The Empress reaches for the cloth that kept Lena’s lower face hidden, pulling it down until Lena’s entire face is revealed, “You’re exquisite,” Kara whispers close to Lena’s face, stupefied.

The way Kara’s breath hits her face makes Lena shiver just that tiny bit and the way Kara’s soft looking lips whisper those words make her skin prickle in the most delightful ways, but its Kara’s soft baby blue eyes that weaken Lena’s knees as they bore into her own with such veneration. Lena will _not_ allow herself to be swayed, not now and not ever. With newfound strength Lena pushes against Kara’s sword and she can see Kara’s eyes widen at her sudden outburst and the Empress intelligently backs off. The sharp blades scrape against one another as Lena may have pushed to overpower Kara, but Kara is the one who guides both their swords away from herself and behind herself. It infuriates Lena to no end that Kara does all of this with such ease one handedly and a wide grin on her face and she’d like nothing more than to wipe said stupid grin off Kara’s face.

With a new gained ferocity Lena stabs forward. Kara jumps up and down in her spot slightly to keep herself on her toes and keep the Princess guessing. Lena can see the curls atop Kara’s head bouncing along and the softly blowing wind makes it all the more magical. A sudden thought that rises within Lena makes her angrier – the thought of wanting Kara to lie down in her lap while she runs her fingers through her soft looking hair. A few more swipes and stabs has Kara’s smug smile disappearing and her back hits a pillar once more. Kara’s shocked by the sudden shift of Lena’s mood and with great effort she blocks Lena’s next attack, “Empress Lena… please do not forget that I’m still your wife. You nearly killed me…” whispers Kara in amusement though her tone is colored by genuine concern for her safety.

This time it’s Lena’s turn to be smug and with a sweet smile on her face that contradicts the menacing growl in her voice she roars, “Good!” Pulling her arm back she brings her sword down hard. It clashes against the pillar, luckily as Kara ducks just in time. The following exchange sees them switch places constantly and Kara firmly on the defensive, but one swing from the Empress has Lena stopping in her tracks. Lena had managed to dodge underneath Kara’s sword but Kara had managed to grab ahold of Lena’s headgear and now her own hair was flowing down around her face, “You’re dismissed!” Lena yells and all the servants and guards around leave them alone.

Kara blinks at the cloth in her hand and then at the vision in front of her. It’s enough to take her breath away. Lena sweaty, her soft curls falling across her shoulders, green eyes shimmering in the sun like precious jewels and the heavy breathing has Kara swallowing thickly, “By Rao…” Kara breathes out with difficulty as the pressure she feels in her chest threatens to bring her onto her knees. Not that she’d mind if it was because of Lena, “There is a saying among Kryptonians, ‘Why seek paradise, when it’s right in front of you’…”

Every word is spoken with such reverence and Lena feels her breath catch into her throat but she will **_not_** allow herself to be swayed by Kara’s words. Another flurry of attacks is Lena’s response instead but Kara dodges them expertly as she seems to have found her motivation again judging by the infuriating smirk on The Empress’ face. Their back and forth leads them to the inner palace and when Kara finds time to put away her headgear gently in between trying to parry and block her advancement it has Lena seeing red. It is this anger that ultimately dooms her as Kara grabs ahold of her wrist and yanks her hard.

Lena somehow finds herself pinned against a pillar face first with her back against Kara’s front. Kara has ahold of both her hands firmly in hers. The Empress pushes herself into Lena’s form securing her tightly against the large pillar. Lena gasps out at the show of strength and turns around to look at Kara over her shoulders. Her breathing quickens when she sees Kara’s darkened eyes staring back at her. Kara’s own quickening breathing that hits her neck in warm puffs has her knees weakening and for once she’s glad that she’s being held up in Kara’s strong embrace. She can’t help but enjoy feeling the strength in those arms – knowing that Kara could so very easily have her way with her and she’d be powerless against it.

Kara nuzzles her nose right behind Lena’s ears as she takes in the Princess’ scent. It was an amalgamation of her sweet honeyed vanilla scent and her salty sweat, but Kara couldn’t get enough. Her own breathing was starting to match Lena’s and she could see the gooseflesh being raised along her neck as her warm breath hit Lena. It took all her restraint to keep herself from kissing along the Princess’ neck and taking a bite of her soft skin. This relationship would always move on Lena’s pace, no matter what happened and so she backs off, regretfully.

Lena has to search deep within her and with herculean efforts she keeps herself from moaning and whining Kara’s name and to tell her to just kiss her already, to just claim her, but Kara’s backing off already. Lena feels warmth blooming in her chest at how respectful Kara is being of her and how she’s not forcing herself onto her, but then a small but _extremely vocal_ part of her mind is screaming at Kara for being such a coward. It is this part ultimately that wins out but not in the way her body’s screaming for it to. Neglecting the throbbing between her legs and the slickness she can feel along her thighs she lets irrational anger guide her next moves.

Kara has to dodge completely out of the way of Lena’s ferocious swing. Confused Kara looks at the anger rolling off Lena in waves and she wants to apologize for being so forward with her and promise to never touch her without her permission again, but Lena doesn’t even give her the opportunity to breathe let alone speak. With newfound determination the Princess comes at her and Kara is not ashamed to admit that she ran. Running she comes across an open area where _great so many Rao forsaken curtains._ Then again these curtains could for once grant her safety. Once again she’s not ashamed to admit that she’s hiding from her fairly insane, but extremely hot wife who’s on a warpath it seems. Still she’s not ashamed to admit that she looks up to pray to Rao to keep her safe. Then she sees her salvation and it has her smiling once more.

Lena storms in after Kara and can’t seem to find her anywhere, “I am not going back to Kandor!” she roars once more, a feral grin plastered all over her face. She knows she’s got the Empress on the back foot now and it’s only a matter of time before she’s victorious. When she does spot Kara her grin widens dangerously before it falls off the next second as a large curtain falls over her. With a frustrated growl she finally manages to yank it off her, but Kara once again is nowhere in sight. That is until she turns around. Kara throws a platter filled with various flower petals on her that she seemed to have found on a nearby table. Shocked she looks back at Kara who’s equally as shocked, but clearly they both have differing reasons. Lena is shocked because never before has anyone showered her in such beauty, both literally and figuratively.

Kara is shocked because Lena is breathtakingly beautiful in every form. Her shock however is short lived as Lena swings at her but the blonde raises the platter that was still firmly clutched in her grip, to defend herself. The platter however clatters onto the floor. Sparring they reach the sitting area and unfortunately for Kara she stumbles along an iron vase that was on the floor. Kara stumbles and falls backward, but luckily her fall is broken by the cushions and pillows. Though unluckily she was currently on her back and Lena was looming menacingly above her.

“Princess Lena,” a voice calls out and it’s enough to break Lena’s concentration. In the short amount of time Kara swings up and disarms her easily and the Empress points her sword at her chin.

“I win,” Kara pants out heavily but a giddy smile still firmly in place.

“B – But…” Lena stutters out. Her mouth is hanging open in pure shock as her brain tries to make sense of what just happened. Turning around she surveys the area, “This is unfair! Rhoda interrupted me!” she yells out indignantly.

“Regardless, I won and you lost,” Kara smiles smugly up at Lena.

Grinding her teeth together she wants nothing more than to strangle the infuriating Empress. If there’s anything Lena hates in this world it’s losing. Her competitiveness has brought her, her fair share of trouble, but still it’s also one of her best qualities, as she never gives up until she’s won. Then again this sparring match has been settled – she’s been disarmed by the enemy and the enemy has their sword pointed at her throat. Whirling around she glares at the attendant who has the decency to at least cower in shame, “Rhoda, could you not have waited?! You made me lose!”

“Forgive me, Princess. An envoy brings a message to the Empress…” The attendant brings out haltingly, very much in fear for her life.

“Ask him to wait.” Kara orders as she stands up. With a relieved sigh the attendant nearly runs out and away from the couple. “Forgive her, Lena.” Kara pleads with the Princess as she angrily crosses her arms across her chest. “A moment’s distraction can…”

“… ‘prove fatal in battle and bring defeat or death’ I know!” Lena bites back not able to keep her disappointment at bay.  Walking away she goes to pick up her fallen sword.

“Where did you learn such mastery of the sword?” Kara asks her as she follows her all the while swinging her own sword around.

“My brother Lex taught me,” Lena’s eyebrows are furrowed at the mention of Lex, perhaps waiting for Kara to dismiss her or perhaps to drag her brother’s name in shame. Either way Lena was ready to retort in kind.

“He has taught you extremely well!” Kara says genuinely, “I was lucky to have won. Look Lena, I truly am sorry for what happened with Lex. I see now that I had made a mistake and I’m willing to own up to it. Truly Lena I am repentant.” Lena looks up at Kara’s sincere eyes and she’s about say something until the Empress opens her big fat mouth again, “Now prepare to leave,” Kara orders with her hands clasped behind her back.

 _How dare she order me around like that? “_ I am not leaving.” She grits through clenched teeth. Lena’s reeling from her genuine apology and then her swift change of topic. Kara had just been so kind and then she put her foot through her mouth and had practically ordered her to listen to her. Well Lena Luthor bows to no man or no woman.

“Now this goes against your protocol. Being the Empress of Krypton means you cannot go back on your word.” Kara tries to reason with the angry Lena.

“I do as I please,” Lena whirls around and glares at Kara who was now standing right beside her.

Kara turns to look at Lena, a gentle smile grazing her lips, “I won’t force you to. Do you know why?” Kara asks as she turns her entire body towards Lena. “My hearts says that you will come on your own accord.” Closing the distance between them Kara continues, “You will come, because by then I will have won your heart,” Kara smiles at Lena one last time before walking away to go meet the envoy, not even turning back once.

Lena stands there staring at Kara’s retreating form in stunned silence. Throughout their sparring match Kara had been respectful and had showered her in kindness and praise. The Empress had even offered a heartfelt apology, even if the aftermath was a bit rushed. Slowly Lena felt her stubbornness give way to something else. But she didn’t have the energy to deal with any of this right now. Currently she needed a long cool bath because she was sweating and her thighs were still uncomfortably sticky from her exchange with Kara. With a heavy sigh she walks away, her mind filled with thoughts of Kara and their encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My next update will probably be the other fic I'm writing 'Till We Meet Again', in case anyone of you read that and are anticipating the next chapter for that one.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh Lena, what have you done?! 
> 
> God I'm so dramatic I can't even with myself sometimes. 
> 
> But it's not far off anymore. I can smell the endgame boys and girls, both in this fic and on the show. 
> 
> As always thank you so much for your kind words! Let me know what yous think.

“Lena, look what I found!” Lena hears Kara yelling her name. When she does look up she sees Kara grinning like a madwoman and her hands clasped behind her back as she walks up to her. Lena eyes her warily before lifting an eyebrow wordlessly gesturing for Kara to explain.

Kara swallows thickly because Lena’s eyebrow raises do unexplainable things to her, but she clears her throat quickly to keep from getting distracted any further, “So from our conversations from before I messed up I know you’ve been looking for this for a very long time.” Kara starts off excitedly. _Well at least she’s not going to hide the fact that she messed up._ “Ta-daaa,” Kara exclaims as she produces the item she was hiding behind her back. It was a book Lena had gone in lengthy discussions over, expressing her wishes to read it, but seeing as the book was difficult to come by she had given up hope. She had even subjected Kara to a nearly two hour lecture on how the book raised some very good social issues and Kara had smiled and listened to her attentively. And now Kara had gone and got it for her. The amount of hoops she must’ve jumped through to procure them…

Kara’s smile grows impossibly wider when she notices Lena’s disbelieving eyes. She’d had to pay a fortune, quite literally to even talk to the author and then she had to beg and had done some _morally_ _grey_ things in order to get a copy of the book, but she doesn’t want to focus on any of that. Lena’s happiness was more than worth it. “I can’t accept it.” _What?_

“Lena, I know you’re cross with me, but don’t let it get in the way of you reading this book.” Kara tries to reason, “I truly am sorry for mistakes, you know I am. I don’t even want you to accept my apology, just accept this.” Kara implores wide eyed, but Lena’s glare is enough to make her lower her arms slowly in defeat.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Lena hisses before walking away, leaving a dejected looking Kara behind. It truly wasn’t her intention to come across as bossy.

\--

“I brought you some snacks and some tea,” Kara says as she walks in with a platter of fruits and cheeses. Lena had been cooped up in the library all day and hadn’t eaten properly. It worried Kara so she braved the kitchen and tried her hand at making dinner but of course she failed spectacularly. And so she settled for tea and light snacks for now and hopefully she’d be able to coax Lena into getting some dinner herself.

Lena looks up startled at Kara’s sudden presence – she’d been too focused on the papers in front of her. Her stomach grumbled at the sight of food, but the knowing smirk paired with her irritation at not having eaten all day angered her. Glaring at Kara she makes to stand up and go get some food for herself on her own, but she must’ve misjudged her range of movement and Kara’s proximity because she ends up swiping the platter of food away instead. They both stand and look at the mess that was created as the loud clang of the platter hitting the ground rings through the silent library. “I – I’ll get it,” Kara says as she quickly crouches down to pick up the food and Lena wants to apologize really, but she can’t bring herself to – her stubborn pride not allowing it and so she does the next best thing, she walks away.

\--

Kara presents her with a beautiful looking flower. The thing is truly beautiful but Lena is tired of the constant gift showering and all the apologies. Kara was only doing this out of a sense of duty, surely. The Empress wouldn’t look good without her wife at her side and out of line. That thought paired with her own body’s betrayal every time she was near Kara was getting to her. She _did not_ want to be this attracted to Kara when she is being mad at her. So in her moment of blind rage she grabs ahold of the flower and throws it on the ground before stepping over it. Not once looking back she turns and walks away.

\--

Lena was in the gardens enjoying a book when she felt someone else’s presence. Without looking up she already knew that it was Kara – she didn’t want to go into the details of how she even knew in the first place. “I know you’re there. You’re not as good at sneaking as you think you are.” Lena calls out as she turns a page.

“I can be sneaky!” Kara pipes up defensively from her ‘hiding spot’ and then as if realizing that she basically just gave herself away the Empress heaves a heavy sigh and a mumbled, “Darn it,” before she walks over and sits down opposite Lena. “So what are you reading?” Kara asks after a beat of silence.

“You shouldn’t waste your time making small talk, Empress.” Lena couldn’t help but retort a little rudely. Lena finally does look up when Kara fails to respond to her and she feels terrible at the wounded look on Kara’s face.

“Why do you feel the need to do that?” Kara asks the hurt clear in her voice. “I’ve spent the past week apologizing profusely for my mistakes, but you either brush me off or just ignore me.” Kara had been apologizing that was true and Lena had been giving her the cold shoulder, that much was true as well. On some level it did make Lena feel guilty, but for some reason she just couldn’t let go of the hurt Kara put her through – something just always seemed to be missing, no matter how sincere Kara was, but she just couldn’t quite put her finger on what it was. Still she should probably not be as stubborn and talk it out with Kara.

“I…”

“No Lena, I think this has been long overdue. I made a mistake and I am truly, from the bottom of my heart sorry for what I did but you being this harsh on me just isn’t fair either. I don’t want to make any excuses or blame anyone anymore, but it just… it _hurts._ It doesn’t even hurt that you’re upset or mad at me because you have a right to have feelings and you’re allowed to express them. It just hurts not being close to you anymore.” To Lena it feels like a stab through the heart when she notices Kara trembling. “You know what’s funny?” Kara asks as a humorless chuckle bubbles from the back of her throat, “All my life I’ve been taught that war and politics is all that matters, but then you come along and you make me realize that life can be beautiful and _fun._ The times I spent with you were some of the best days of my life. In you I found a companion, a _friend_ and I was just so happy to share my life with you, but look at us now.” Kara gestures at the space between them vaguely.

Lena’s tongue feels too thick in her mouth. She had no idea that their time together meant so much to Kara. Without even meeting Kara she had thought the Empress cruel and cold. As they spent time together she realized that it wasn’t true, but then she had thought that the Empress was spending time with her out of a sense of duty. And after the misunderstandings she had thought that Kara was just apologizing so she’d just shut up and go back home. At every turn she had doubted, misunderstood and judged Kara unfairly. Kara had been nothing but patient with her this entire time, even after Lena had treated her so horribly, but now seeing the hurt as clear as day in Kara’s eyes she realizes that she’d done a lot worse than Kara’s one mistake that was truly born out of a misunderstanding. She needs to apologize to Kara and make this better.

“I lost everything as a child. I truly believed I was cursed but then you came along, Lena. You made me feel like I could be more than just Empress Kara Zor-El – I could just be Kara. I’m not good at feelings or relationships because I haven’t been exposed to many of those in my life. I mean my father died, my own mother put duty above me, my adoptive mother had a twisted view of me in her head and even my own cousin tried to kill me. Then you came along and I truly thought that you were the one person I could lean on, but then of course I made a stupid mistake and ruined everything.” Kara stares at the balled up hands in her lap almost in desperation, willing herself not to cry.

Kara’s shuddering apology kills Lena, “I’m so sorry Lena. I wish I could take it all back, but I can’t, but there’s not a day that goes by where I don’t wish I could, I swear.” Lena wants to reach out and console Kara, but the blonde is already standing up. “Anyway, like I said before, I won’t force you to come back with me. I just came by to tell you that I have some work to attend to in the city center and afterwards I’ll be leaving for Kandor. This is goodbye Lena. I truly am sorry that I couldn’t recognize in time how truly wonderful and loyal you are.” Kara says the last part with a small smile on her face and it makes Lena feel even worse because she doesn’t deserve Kara’s kindness. “Goodbye, Princess.”

Kara had opened up to her about her feelings and then it hits Lena. That’s what had been missing all this time. Being with Kara was fun but it had irked her that Kara had believed someone else over her. It had made sense because Kara knew Eliza a lot longer than she had known Lena, but Lena had wanted to be close to Kara in every way, so that there would never be room for any doubt. She had gone about this entire thing the wrong way. If only she had just opened her damn mouth and spoken to Kara about her true thoughts and feelings. This all could’ve been avoided. Lena jolts back to reality at the realization but by then it was too late, Kara had already walked away.

Lena scrambles to her feet quickly and goes out towards the stables where Kara’s horses would no doubt be. She has to apologize to Kara about being an idiot and talk this out with her. Once she reaches the stables she notices that it was empty except for stupid Phillip. Taking off in a sprint she makes her way to the entrance, maybe she can cut Kara off there. Alas it was too late. Just as she reaches the entrance she notices the dust kicked up by Kara’s horse and Kara already far gone. Her knees buckle under her and she falls to the ground. Her stupidity and pride had brought her nothing but misery. She had pushed away the one person that meant so much to her.

\--

“Your Majesty, why are you doing this?” Lionel asks as he, Kara and Jeremiah make their way through the crowded marketplace. “Roaming the market without guards is dangerous!” Granted they were all wearing peasant clothing but this was still a risky move. What if someone would recognize the Empress?

“Do not worry. No one will recognize me.” Kara smiles reassuringly at her father-in-law. She needed to put her relationship troubles with Lena behind her. She had to be Kara Zor-El, Empress of Krypton now. “I’m doing this since there’s a difference between conquering and ruling! To win the hearts of the people one must look into their hearts and minds.” She couldn’t help but recite Lena’s words. This was a valuable lesson she would be forever grateful to Lena for teaching to her. They continue walking and looking around, “Oh and one more thing, don’t refer to me as your majesty,”

“Then what do I call you?” Lionel asks slightly taken aback.

“Kara,” with a grin and a friendly clap to Lionel’s shoulders Kara continues walking alongside Jeremiah. “Where do we start?” she directs at Jeremiah. He leads her to a merchant’s stall, “Greetings,” Kara greets politely before looking at what the merchant has to offer.

“Greetings,” the merchant eyes the entourage suspiciously. They were dressed like beggars. Thieves are the last thing the merchant wanted to deal with, “Are you just going to stand there and stare like a buffoon or will you buy something?” the merchant asks impatiently.

“How much is the barley?” Kara asks ignoring the rude question.

“Five coins for a pound,” he replies.

“And how much for the grain?”

“Seven coins for a pound, should I pack it for you or not?”

“We’ll take the wheat instead.”

“Ten coins for a pound,” The merchant grumbles under his breath. These beggars were just wasting his time.

“Ten coins for wheat?!” Jeremiah pipes up from beside Kara.

“What can we do? The landowners decide the price.” The merchant yells.

“His prices are sky high,” Jeremiah says to a thoughtful looking Kara. If something as common and simple and wheat was this expensive then how would the poorer families afford to eat? She would have to look into the matter.

“It looks like you’re the one who dropped out of the sky. Your pockets are empty and you want to buy the world. Take it or leave it!” The man spits out in anger.

“You insolent fool! Do you know who you’re addressing?!” Jeremiah has half a mind to grab his sword and stab the man for his insolence.

“I’m talking to some two bit beggars who are wasting my time. Get a move on!” the man snarls as she gestures to them rudely.

“Let’s go Jeremiah, it’s quite alright,” Kara placates her general before walking away.

Walking ahead she notices a soldier from the El army beating a local man before dragging him away, “Arrest him!” the guard growls while the local man pleads for his life.

“We should leave now, Kara.” Jeremiah tries to get her away from the atrocity, but Kara’s not having it.

“What’s going on here? This El officer is being unjust!” Kara exclaims. A few of the other locals nearby overhear her and approach them.

“Yes indeed. Too many atrocities happening,” one of the men spits at the ground in disgust.

“But that is a loyal officer of the El court, why would he behave in such a way?” Kara asks thoroughly confused and disgusted that one of her own people who be so disgusting.

“Are you new here or something?” The man questions in disbelief, “This is how it’s always been. These _foreigners_ behave like they own this nation.”

“What foreigners?” Kara asks taken aback.

“These Kryptonians!” The man exclaims in anger. “They’re all outsiders!”

“I have heard that the Empress is a very good woman. She’s doing a lot for the common man. Why not complain to her directly?” Lionel asks this time.

“We can only complain to those we believe are our own.” That statement hit harder than Kara was expecting it to. These people believe her to be unjust and not one of their own.

“She’s been raised here her entire life, surely she’s not as bad as you make her out to be,” Jeremiah states.

“If she were truly one of our own then she would’ve abolished the pilgrim and prayer tax already,” The man roars in anger.

“What pilgrim and prayer tax?” Kara is the one who asks this time.

“Looks like you’ve been living under a rock. We Christians have to pay a pilgrim and prayer tax if we want to practice our faith properly. The rich don’t worry themselves with this but we common folk can’t pay for it, so we suffer. But what’s the use? Nobody pays any attention to us anyways.” The man laments morosely.

Kara can feel her blood boiling at this. She hadn’t been aware of the day to day business of her own rule. It seems that everyone was taking advantage of her and going behind her back to implement these rules. Now she was more than eager to go home and have a word with the royal court, “Let’s go!” After parting ways with Lionel she heads back to Kandor. This was outrageous. People shouldn’t have to pay anything to practice their faith. She feels angry and upset that no one had told her this, not even Eliza or Jor-El, but more importantly she’s determined to bring a change. To change the minds of the people of the nations who view Kryptonians and the El family as barbarians.

\--

“After much deliberation I have come to realize that asking Thorulians to pay a tax when they want to pray is akin to weighing God’s glory in coin. Therefore I have decided that from today on the Pilgrim and Prayer tax will be abolished forever!” Kara’s chin is held high as she looks over the royal court. All the old men are looking at one another and murmuring in each other’s ears.

“Your majesty,” an older looking man steps forward, “It is a wonderful thought,” he starts cautiously. “May I be permitted to comment?”

“You may.”

“What is this injustice? Have you forgotten about us? We too have worked tirelessly for the El Empire. Our blood, sweat and tears have also cemented the bricks needed to build this great Empire. This is an astonishing decision! Why wasn’t counsel taken before deciding on the matter?” The old man asks disapprovingly with a shake of his head.

Kara clenches her jaw tightly to suppress her anger, “I felt no need.” She responds coolly. The answer seems to rattle the old man at his very core – the nonchalance with which it was said. “Imposing or abolishing a tax is a ruler’s decision. The throne decides. I’m not taking any steps against Rao. This is an administrative decision, not a religious one.”

“If that’s true then would the finance Minister please explain to us the impact this decision would have on the royal treasury?” The old man gestures towards the Minister.

The Finance Minister steps forward, “Your Majesty, the decision will definitely impact the Royal Treasury harshly.”

Kara stands up then, “The Royal Treasury?! This is my country. We are not like other invaders who plunder and loot only to fill our coffers. I will not allow anyone to ravage it! I want my people to know that regardless of their origin or religion I will embrace them!” Kara roars. Everyone in the royal court is taken aback by the ferocity with which Kara just spoke.

“I request you not to be emotional and make unwise decisions!” The old man continues.

“Ever since I was a child others have made decisions for me. I’ve always been told what must be fone. I want to be free now and do as I see fit!” Kara levels the old man with a withering glare that has him stumbling back a few steps in genuine fear. “Let it be known that from today on the Pilgrim and Prayer tax is no more! Let the order be carried out!” Kara raises her voice so that everyone present would hear her loud and clear.

\--

“Phew, I’m impressed,” Sam says as soon as she sees Kara slinking into the kitchens. “I heard all about your royal decree. You did good kid.” Samantha praises as she prepares a plate for Kara.

“I know. I just… I was never aware of how much injustice was going on right under my own nose. Lena was right, I only know how to conquer and not how to rule.” Kara breathes a heavy sigh as she sits down.

Sam smirks as she listens to Kara’s words, “Listening to your wife I see. Well done, Kara. There’s no way Lena won’t be impressed with her big and strong Empress telling the bad old men to shove their opinions up their own behinds. I’m sure she’ll reward you in some way” Samantha adds a wink for good measure.

Kara blushes slightly at Sam’s words. The underlying meaning surprisingly not lost on her.

“Speaking of Lena, when is she coming back?” Sam asks as she finally puts the plate down in front of her.

Kara’s face falls instantly at the question, “I messed up, Sam. I tried but I guess it wasn’t good enough. I don’t think she’s ever coming back.”

Sam frowns at Kara’s words, “I don’t think she’ll stay away kid…”

Kara sighs and pushes the plate of food away, “I don’t know anymore. There’s so much going on right now and I can’t allow myself to dwell on Lena. My nation needs a leader. I am forever grateful to Lena for teaching me some valuable lessons, but I think this is it.” Kara smiles sadly at Sam, “Anyways, I’ve got to go prepare for King Mon-El’s arrival.” At this both Kara and Sam roll their eyes. Kara bids her farewell and leaves a worried Samantha behind. She sincerely hopes these two can work their issues out in time.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi... it's been a while, how are you guys? Miss me? 
> 
> So this chapter I think... you guys will love me, but also hate me? Most definitely. Sorrrrryyyyyyy
> 
> Also who doesn't love a jealous Lena? I know I do!
> 
> The next update I'll be doing is to my other KarLena fic 'Till we meet again' for people who are interested in that. 
> 
> As always thank you for all your kind words! They mean a lot to me and just keeps me going, especially when I'm not even in the mood to write, just one of yous comments pop up and it makes me feel good about writing again, so thank you!

“… And that’s how I finally got the damn hound to behave.” King Mon-El of Daxam laughs as he finishes his little story. Kara had been nodding along, not really paying any attention, but as soon as everyone else around her burst into somewhat forced laughter she snapped out of her thoughts and scrambled to say something back.

“That’s fascinating,” is what she ultimately settles for, but it comes out strained, not that Mon-El noticed.

“Speaking of fascinating, where’s that lovely wife of yours? I’ve heard many things about her but I’ve never actually seen her myself.” Kara stiffens at his words. Mon-El seemed genuinely curious at the very least, but Lena was some sort of sore topic for her ever since their last encounter.

It had been a week since she’d left Lena back in Thorul, but she hadn’t had any time to dwell on thoughts of Lena or their talk. If it wasn’t holding royal court, it was preparing for Mon-El’s visit, if it wasn’t that then it was training with her soldiers, so on and so forth. Kara hadn’t really gotten a minute to herself, which she was glad for. The Empress wasn’t a workaholic by any means necessary, but she preferred drowning herself in work over picking apart every interaction between the Princess and herself, in turn feeling miserable because of it.

What was even worse though was the fact that she had gotten a message from Thorul. The King himself had thanked her for the abolishment of the prayer and pilgrimage tax and had announced that he would be visiting Kandor to thank her in person. When Kara had sent back a message saying that his gratitude was appreciated but that he needn’t strain himself, the King had said it would be his honor to visit in person and that his people were eager to meet the Empress of Krypton. Kara hadn’t had the heart to deny him and his people this moreover she hadn’t had the courage to ask whether Princess Lena would be coming along or not.

“She’s currently in her homeland.” Kara responds somewhat tersely, hoping that the King would drop the subject altogether, but of course lady luck never seemed to be on her side in matters like these.

Mon-El’s grin widened knowingly, “Trouble in Paradise?” he asks almost excitedly. “I can’t imagine how difficult it must be for you. Being a royal is demanding work, especially for people like you and I who have the fates of others on our shoulders.” Mon-El monologues sagely. At this point Kara had tuned him out and was looking over her other guests, in an attempt to find any excuse to leave his side without seeming rude. “… Now if you ever want to have some fun, you let me know. I have some of the finest attendants in court. And believe me they’re very good at what they do.” Kara looks up horrified just in time to see him wink at her.

The way Kara sees it she has two options. She could tell him off, insult him and cause a scene or she could just ignore his words and laugh along. Kara chose the third option, “Oh look, literally anyone else,” she looks straight at Mon-El when she rudely announces that she’d literally talk to anyone else than him and walks away as far away from him as possible. Now if only Kara drank alcohol she could drown her frustrations out but as it stands she had guests to entertain. The royal entourage from Thorul hadn’t arrived yet either, so she had that to look forward to.

\--

“Is the man-child over there bugging you that badly?” Samantha asks knowingly as she hands Kara a glass of refreshments.

“Ugh, I just want this night to be over. I had to stand and listen to him list off all the bad things Kal-El had done in his time in Daxam and had to apologize multiple times before he was even remotely satisfied. I think the pig just likes to see people beg him. It makes him feel important somehow.” Kara’s rant is enough to blow Sam away.

“Whoa there, kid, I didn’t think you were this stressed out.” Sam chuckles as she puts her hand on Kara’s shoulder, “Want me to kick him out?” she asks with a mischievous grin on her face.

“I wish,” Kara groans as she rubs her forehead to keep the incoming headache at bay for just a little while longer.

“You’re right, but maybe I could tell Wyatt to spit in his food. I’m sure he’d do it gladly.”

A small smile finds it was to the corners of Kara’s mouth, “No it’s alright, but thanks for trying to cheer me up.”

“Any time,” Sam assures her with a bright smile but soon enough she’s frowning, “Hey Kara, do you think Lena will come with her father?” she winces when she feels Kara tense underneath her palm at the mention of Lena.

Kara’s jaw works overtime as she tries to find an answer that’s not dismissive or rude. The past week she had been bombarded by questions from her mother, Nia, Sam, Brainy and even some of the royal guards, attendants and servants had asked her when the Princess would be coming back. Kara understood that everyone missed her, but they didn’t seem to be aware of the turmoil within Kara whenever they talked about Lena. It was one of the reasons why she chose to bury herself in work as well. “I wouldn’t know…” she trails off aloofly hoping that Sam would get the hint. Luckily she does and she breathes a small sigh of relief.

\--

“The Royal Highness King Lionel Luthor has arrived in the great hall!” The Royal Marshall announces the entrance of King Lionel. Kara straightens up and everyone else stands at attention. The King hadn’t traveled alone, in fact it seems that he had traveled along with a few hundred people, all dressed in their nicest and most colorful dresses and tunics.

“Long Live, Empress Kara Zor-El,” they all cried in unison as they entered. Everyone stood around staring in awe. Kara herself was speechless at the display, “May you forever live in our hearts and let it be known as the greatest Empress of all times!”

Soon enough even the members of the Empress’ royal court were joining their chants. Kara had never been this genuinely praised before and it lifted her spirits entirely. She hadn’t done any of this to earn the people’s praise, she had only wanted to make everyone feel welcomed and wanted, but the people’s respect for her felt good. It flustered her to no end and so she lifts her hand in the air to stop the chanting.

“Welcome to Kandor, King Lionel and his loyal subjects. There are no words to describe how happy I am to be accepted by the people of Thorul,” Kara says sincerely.

“Your Highness, my people and I are forever indebted to you. May your life be everlasting, oh great and merciful Empress” Lionel announces proudly. His decision had paid off. He had chosen the perfect partner for his little girl. When news broke of Kara’s royal decree he had leapt for joy and had felt such immense pride at being the father-in-law of such a merciful ruler, “Your majesty, today the people have wholly accepted you in their hearts. Hence our subjects wish to bestow many gifts on your,” The King continues.

Kara hadn’t noticed all the women carrying covered platters but at the King’s words a dozen of them walk forward, each bearing their own gifts. One by one they were uncovered and they ranged from the finest jewelry to the finest clothing. “This sword has been in our family for generations and with this sword I fought and earned the title of King. My fighting days are over, but your highness still has a long way to go. May this sword bring you great fortune as it has my family,” Lionel picks the sword up handing it over directly to Kara who holds it aloft almost reverently.

“I wholeheartedly thank you for your gifts. May we continue to prosper together as one nation,” Kara says finally after she finished admiring the swords. “Now please come join us for the feast,” The Empress welcomes them all with open arms and a bigger smile.

\--

Once everyone had settled down and was enjoying the great feast cooked in their honor, Kara was exhausted. She sat down on her throne people watching, not really in the mood to talk to King Mon-El or worse look at her family and friends their pitying eyes. “Royal Highness, Empress Lena Luthor Zor-El has arrived in the great hall!” Kara hears the Royal Marshall announce and she immediately whips her head up in the direction of the large door to the great hall. Her heart starts beating wildly in her chest when she sees Lena for the first time.

Lena is as beautiful as ever. This time she’s wearing a blue gown that hugs her figure in all the right places. Distantly Kara thinks to herself that Lena’s blue and her red make a wonderful combination. The shimmering lights give her eyes a certain twinkle and Kara is a goner the moment they make eye contact. They stand there on opposite sides of the great hall staring at one another slack jawed and in awe. In that moment everyone else disappears and all they can see is one another. Silently they communicate with their eyes and all of Lena’s prior insecurities melt away under Kara’s warm stare. Kara can feel her heart yearning to reach for Lena at the Princess’ vulnerable gaze.

Without prompting Kara can feel her body moving towards Lena and the Princess can’t help but answer the call as she too makes her way towards Kara. Once they’re finally in front of one another Kara releases a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding, “Princess, I am overwhelmed with happiness to see you here,” Somehow Kara manages to speak up without stuttering.

Lena steels herself for what’s to come, “Of course I had to come. You’ve won over my heart after all.” The sheer amount of sincerity blows Kara away and she soon finds herself breathless once again. Kara looks down at her feet, her cheeks aflame and a shy smile grazing her lips. When she does look up Lena’s not faring that well herself – she’s biting her lip in anticipation. The unbridled joy coursing through Kara’s veins at Lena’s words is unlike anything she’s ever felt before.

They owe one another a long conversation. No more hiding, no more misunderstandings. They have to work together and be open with one another from now on. Both realize this and both communicate this openness, this willingness to do better, to be better, together, for one another, silently. Their eyes told each other the whole story.

Still Kara wants to say more. She wants to welcome Lena and tell her how much she’s missed her, but really lady luck must hate her at times, “Hi, I’m King Mon-El from Daxam, it’s nice to finally meet the mysterious Princess Lena. I half thought you were a myth Kara cooked up to get out of marrying me!” Mon-El’s joke is met with varying degrees of annoyance.

Across the room Nia went from being held by Sam, because she was squealing too much, to rolling her eyes before grabbing onto to Sam in case she went over and jabbed Mon-El with a steak knife. Kara closed her eyes the moment she heard his voice, trying to calm down and not do something rash. Lena though glares at him with what can only be described as pure venom. Mon-El for his part is either oblivious or just plain idiotic, “I offered her one of my finest attendants earlier on but she wouldn’t even budge! The last time she had visited I had even shown her the attendant.” Mon-El continues. “You know how it can be for us royals. We need relief from all this stress and...”

“Excuse me, but I don’t think _my wife_ will need anyone else but me.” Lena interrupts the man rudely, with such white hot anger Mon-El stumbles back a few steps. Both Mon-El and Kara’s eyebrows fly up in their hairline at the ferocity with which Lena responded to his teasing. “Furthermore, I don’t appreciate you suggesting these sorts of things to her. I am plenty enough to satisfy her every need, wherever or whenever she so much as desires.” Lena grits out with balled up fists ready to knock some sense into this idiot.

The cup of wine that was in Mon-El’s hand drops at the sudden outburst along with Kara’s jaws at the words said outburst contained. It made her body run warmer not just with her prior shyness but now with arousal. The entirety of Kara’s face was flushed, even the tips of her ears and she couldn’t quite figure out how to make her jaw work. A possessive Lena wasn’t something she thought she would enjoy but here she was, proven wrong, “Oh well my apologies,” Mon-El’s cracks as he speaks. Nodding he walks away slightly uncomfortably.  

“Lena!” Kara tries to scold her for being rude to a King but it comes out as an amused chuckle instead.

“I’m not going to apologizing for putting him in his place,” Lena responds immediately, already looking at Kara disapprovingly if she so much as condoned his behavior.

“No, no, I wasn’t going to make you apologize. I think it was amazing and…” Kara mumbles the last bit and Lena has to strain her ears but she still couldn’t make out what was said.

“You’ll have to repeat that.”

“I said it was huwft,”

“What?”

“It was hot!” The few people nearby stop what they’re doing to look at the couple. Both Kara and Lena are stewing in their own embarrassment. Clearing her throat Kara motions for Lena to join her, “Walk with me?”

Once again they silently communicate the need for privacy and without much prompting Lena joins her as they walk towards the gardens. They needed to have this talk one way or another. Once they cleared everything up they could finally start on their lives together as a married couple and cherish and love one another like they were supposed to from the beginning.

On the walk to the gardens they’re both silent, not knowing how to properly articulate the whirlwind of emotions going through them both. Lena had so much to apologize for and she didn’t know whether or not Kara would even forgive her. Kara felt like she needed to reassure Lena, to let her know that from now on she’d trust her with her everything and be more open with her. Finally they make it to the benches and they both sit down silently.

“Lena, we…”

“Kara, I…”

They both chuckle at being reduced to bumbling fools around one another, “May I go first?” Lena asks with pleading eyes. Kara swallows thickly and nods, not trusting her words the moment she made eye contact with Lena. “Kara I want to…” but she never gets to finish her sentence.

An arrow sings right past her into Kara’s shoulder. They stare at one another for a minute, with wide eyes and slackened jaws, not able to comprehend what just happened. Lena can make out the blood that’s beginning to seep through Kara’s shirt, the way the red shirt darkens even further. Lena’s screaming for anyone to come help her, but Kara doesn’t even register it, she just blinks down dumbly at herself. Finally the guards and members of the royal court come rushing in. One of the guards spots the archer and they all run towards him to apprehend him at once, but as soon as they capture him the man swallows the cyanide capsule that was tied around his wrist by a string. His death is instant and they scramble to look at his arrows. As they suspected it was poisoned.

\--

It takes four men to heave the Empress up and into her royal chambers where the royal physician cuts her ruined shirt open to inspect the wound properly. Lena has to close her eyes tightly when she notices the gash from the arrow that had pierced her skin. Alura comes in and breaks down immediately at the sight of her unconscious daughter. Lena grabs ahold of her and keeps her together. This is not the time to be crying. No matter what it takes she’ll find a way to help Kara get through this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news is at least next chapter shit will finally be lovey dovey
> 
> The chapter AFTER the next is for when I have the smut planned out for so that's something you have to look forward to


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I was in a writing mood it seems and I wrote two chapters, one for this fic and one for my other Supercorp one which is more raunchy and filthy compared to this one and I made the mistake of writing the smut chapter(Seriously it's too filthy) before writing this chapter and so I was in a bit of a perverted frame of mind. 
> 
> Still I hope this turned out well and I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Next chapter will most likely be smut and I have like three separate sexual scenarios planned already for that one chapter and holy shit guys it's going to be a wild one if I do write them all and or come up with even more, because these ladies are long overdue their lady loving. 
> 
> Once again thank you guys for all your kind words and for making me feel awesome about writing more of this fic. My inner diva and attention whore is always satiated with you guys. 
> 
> Let me know what yous think or what your favorite part(s) was/were!

The moment everyone had been sent away by the royal physician Lena too had chosen not to dwell around Kara. It was her right as wife to be near Kara at all times, but it would feel like a waste to just sit there and do nothing. Besides Alura was with her and was caring for her. The physician said that the poison was unlike anything they’d seen before and it would take weeks to study and find an antidote for it, but Kara didn’t have weeks.

Lena shut herself into the library, trying to find something that would in some way be of help to Kara. Samantha came by a few times to encourage her to eat, but she wasn’t having it. She couldn’t afford to waste any time resting while Kara was out there fighting for her life. Nia would come by and keep her company, but eventually would give up trying to coax Lena into taking some time off. In these troubling moments Lena appreciated Brainy greatly. He was direct and didn’t mince his words while talking to her about Kara. Lena didn’t need people’s pity or their pep talks about how it would all get better.

“How is she doing?”

“Not well. The physician thinks it could be a lost cause at this rate. She’s sweating profusely and her fever isn’t going down any time soon.” Brainy states in a matter of fact tone.

“Have they tried dunking her into ice cold water? I’ve read that it might help with the fever.” Lena responds absentmindedly as she looks for the book she had been reading not too recently.

Brainy looks at her for a moment before he nods his head in silent agreement to let the physicians know about this, “How are you so calm?” he asks after a beat. Despite his detached tone his face does crumple with emotion and Lena realizes that he is just as hurt as everyone else.

“I’m not calm. I’m screaming on the inside. I want to hurt whoever hurt Kara, but if I focused my time and energy on plotting revenge or panicking I wouldn’t be able to accomplish anything. So I’m just shoving all of my emotions into tiny little boxes and burying them as far deep down as possible so I can find a cure for her.” Lena puts her hand on his shoulder as a reassuring gesture. She herself may not have allowed anyone else to console her, but that doesn’t mean she couldn’t do so for a friend.

“You’re right,” Brainy clears his throat from all the emotion that had been bottled up inside him. “I’ll go let the physicians know and then I’m coming back and helping you look for a cure.”

Lena smiled at him appreciatively before diving back into her work. There’s no way she was going to lose Kara, not after all the trouble they had gone through to find one another.

\--

“Her health is deteriorating quickly, I’m sorry,” The physician hangs his head in shame. The usual herbs weren’t working and they still hadn’t found a way to create an antidote.

“No, you need to keep trying, please!” Queen Alura cries out. Luckily Samantha and Nia are there to hold her down. “This can’t be happening! We need to bring in someone who can find a way,” she pleads with him.

“Queen Alura, I apologize, but even if we manage to find someone who could successfully cure her, it’d take days for them to get here. All the best doctors of the nation are working towards a cure, but there’s just nothing we can do.” The man explains regretfully. The Empress was a great ruler and he along with all the people of Krypton would miss her dearly if she were to pass away. But as much as it pained him he just couldn’t find a way. Upon the news of Kara’s poisoning nearly all of Krypton had taken to march to the royal palace and stand outside in wait of the good news, but how was he to tell everyone that he and several others had failed.

\--

“If the Empress doesn’t survive her armies won’t spare a single soul,” King Spheer’s booming voice rings out.

“And if she dies then our enemies won’t let this opportunity slip to invade our lands before moving on to conquer a weakened Krypton.” Prince Jack supplies thoughtfully.

“You’re right… It will be wise to ignore the needs of others and safeguard our own provinces.” King Spheer continues, “Lex, we would’ve helped you but the circumstances have changed.” He says as he looks over a shocked Lex.

“And anyway, your struggle has now become more than political. It has become a family feud and as such, you must work alone to regain your share of the Thorulian throne. We can only offer our best wishes and nothing more!” After what had happened with Lex and Lena he had stormed in here and demanded they strike then and there. The King had seen the hurt and betrayal in his eyes and how he had become unstable. Jack and his father had spoken in private and had thought it best to end ties with the man before he ended up making a rash decision and dooming them all.

“But what will I do now?!” Lex demands, feeling betrayed once again.

“That is up to you to decide I’m afraid. Best of luck, Lex and may we meet again under different circumstances.” Is all the King offers and Lex’s entire body, his very being, feels like it’s been utterly defeated. He had put his hopes and dreams into these two and now they’re telling him that they couldn’t help him anymore. First his sister betrays him by luring him into a trap and now this. He leaves then, not even sparing a glance back at the two other men. It was time to make a deal with the devil himself it seems.

\--

“Harun-El!” Lena bursts through the doors, making everyone jump at the sudden intrusion. “I found an ancient text that says that Harun-El could cure every ailment there is.” Lena doesn’t stop for a beat as she continues explaining.

“With all due respect Empress Lena, what you’re talking about is a modified version of Harul-El that we can’t replicate. That treatment dates back to thousands of years ago and we’ve lost all text regarding the matter.” The head physician informs her regretfully.

“I know how to modify it,” Lena says then. “I’ve read a lot about ancient rocks and one them is kryptonite. There are various forms of the same rock and I think that if we used some of them we could experiment with a few of them and we could find a cure. I’ve narrowed it down to a few judging by their uses in daily life so it shouldn’t take too long to concoct a cure, especially with more than one person working on it.”

“That’s… how did you even manage to find something this substantial when the greatest minds of our nation couldn’t…?” the man sputters almost indignantly. They had mulled over the issue at great length but hadn’t been able to come up with anything but this woman had.

“We can stand here and talk about how smart I am or we could actually get to work on a cure,” Lena snaps, not really in the mood for chit chat. Her already frayed nerves were unraveling quicker the more she had to stand here and look at Kara’s ailing body.

“You’re absolutely right, Empress,” the physician at least has the decency to look ashamed as he bows his head before moving along and letting the others know and procuring the stones they’d be needing.

Lena walks up to Kara’s bedside and sits down near her, “I promise I’ll find a cure. Until then you’re not allowed to leave me, you hear?” Kara doesn’t respond seeing as she’s unconscious and it makes Lena’s heart sink. The usually vibrant blonde is barely clinging on to life and it just doesn’t suit her. She kissed Kara’s sweat soaked forehead gently, willing herself not to break down and cry at seeing Kara like this. “Please hang on for me Kara. I – I need to tell you so many things and I…” despite her best efforts she does tear up as she murmurs these words against Kara’s forehead. Sitting up she swipes at her cheeks angrily for showing such weakness, especially in a moment where she needs to be strong and find a way. “I will find a way Kara, trust me,” and with that she leaves, looking back at Kara once, drawing the strength she needs from her wife before disappearing.

\--

They must’ve spent nearly an entire day working on a serum for Kara, but every time they thought they’d get close the experiment would fail. Most of the physicians had taken this as a lost cause and had left, leaving Lena alone by herself. She hadn’t slept or eaten anything but she didn’t care. She wouldn’t rest until she had found a way.

Eventually Lena stumbles on what she likes to call black kryptonite and she thinks that this just might be it. She gets to work immediately and another few hours go by before she hears people murmuring outside, “The arrow’s poison is spreading.” “Her temperature isn’t coming down.” “Who could’ve attempted to kill the Empress?” Time was running out for Lena and she knew it.

\--

“I’ve got it!” she announces as she walks in hurriedly, already moving over to Kara and trying to pull her up, but her body’s weak from not eating or sleeping and Kara feels like dead weight, “HELP ME,” she shouts frantically when everyone around her watches her, stunned at her sudden outburst. They all scramble to pull Kara up into a seated position.

Kara moans in discomfort and shivers. Lena puts the vial in front of Kara’s face but hesitates. This could be life or death for Kara. What if the serum isn’t good enough? What if her experiment would end up failing? What if she’d make the situation worse? Her hands start trembling from intense nervousness. She doesn’t think she could go through with any of this. She doesn’t want to lose her.

Kara opens her eyes slightly, almost in a daze and looks at Lena when nothing happens, “I trust you Lena,” it had taken all of her energy to say those words but it was worth it when she noticed Lena relaxing and with renewed determination she puts the vial to her mouth. Kara drinks to the best of her abilities. Coughing once she downs it she couldn’t help but add, “You could’ve sweetened it at least,” the words come out as a slur before she slumps down and into a dreamless sleep.

Lena doesn’t know whether she should cry in relief that she could see a sliver of the old Kara or yell at her in frustration for being such a child sometimes. She settles on happiness instead as she replays Kara’s words over and over again. _I trust you._ Kara trusted her with her life. Whatever happens she wasn’t going to betray that trust.

After a while of waiting to see if there is any improvement in Kara’s condition Lena’s body can’t take it anymore and she ends up collapsing.

\--

Lena’s eyes fly open in alarm. She had fallen asleep. How could she when Kara’s future was unsure? With a start she realizes that she had fallen asleep next to Kara. Quickly she pushes her hand against Kara’s forehead to check for a fever and it seems that the fever had been broken. Relieved she kisses her forehead gently, willing her to wake up as she rubs her fingers gently against Kara’s cheeks, “She’s been stable for a few hours now,” she hears from somewhere behind her. With a flush she realizes that her mother-in-law had caught her being affectionate with Kara.

“She should be waking up soon enough. She’ll be fine, thanks to you,” Alura continues gratefully, not the least bit worried about Lena’s embarrassment. “You on the other hand need to go eat something.” Lena’s about to argue that she’d rather stay near Kara and watch over her recovery but Alura looks at her sharply, “I don’t want one of my daughters to get better while the other makes herself sick.”

Lena’s shocked at Alura’s words but Alura just rolls her eyes at her, “You’re one of us now Lena and I can’t thank you enough for working day and night to save Kara. I know you’re worried about her and so am I, but I’m worried about you too, everyone is. Go eat something, I’ll call when she does wake up, I promise.”

Lena hesitates for a moment before she does get up but before she could leave Alura stands up and hugs her tightly, “Thank you,” she says one more time with a tight squeeze before pulling away.

\--

“You idiot, you had us worried you know!” Sam yells frustrated as she heaps food onto a plate before Lena even makes it over to her. “You could’ve at least eaten! You and that big buff blonde buffoon deserve one another!” she continues grumbling as she slams the plate down in front of a shocked Lena.

“She’s absolutely right you know. We were already worried about Kara as it was and we didn’t need you to add more onto our plate!” the normally gentle Nia scolds Lena before pointing at the plate of food, “Eat!”

“Guys, I was trying to…” Lena tries to defend her actions but both women just keep glaring at her before she sighs and takes a bite of her food. Gods she was famished.

“I know what you were doing was important, but we wouldn’t have been any happier if we ended up saving Kara at the cost of losing you, Lena. Get that through that thick skull of yours!” Sam responds absolutely livid.

Lena has the decency to look down ashamed, “I’m sorry it won’t happen again.” She acquiesces with a sigh.

“You’re damn right it won’t! Now eat!”

And so Lena does shut up and eat. Before she knows it she’s full and feels like a decent human being once again.

“Thank you for saving her,” Nia says after sometime, “I don’t know what we would’ve done if we had lost her…”

“I don’t know either…” Lena admits. They still had a lot to discuss and had a lot to make up for. This isn’t how she wanted things to end with her and Kara.

“Good, now once she recovers you two idiots will sit down and talk all of this nonsense out.” Sam says with finality.

“Don’t worry, I intend to,” Lena says with a bright smile on her face.

\--

“THE EMPRESS IS AWAKE!” the words echo throughout the palace and everyone drops whatever they’re doing and run up to Kara’s chambers. Lena is one of the first to arrive but she hangs back near the doorway and looks on in relief as Kara attempts to sit up, looking much better than she had previously.

“It’s okay Kara, rest,” Alura tries to get Kara to relax, but she’s shaking her head.

“Lena…” she whispers to her mother.

Lena’s heart starts beating wildly in her chest the moment she hears Kara call for her. It beats faster still when they make eye contact and Kara smiles at her hazily. It seems that the sight of Lena was enough for her and Kara is immediately knocked out and snoring. Everyone currently in the chambers laughs at the silliness of the situation, including Lena who shakes her head for good measure. Whatever will she do with this idiot?

The news breaks out and every single one of the citizens of Krypton that had been camped outside the palace rejoices. “Long Live the Empress!” they all chant loudly. It goes to show how much respect her subjects have for the Empress.

\--

Over the next few days Lena dedicates her time and effort to nursing Kara back to health. They still hadn’t talked about any of their previous problems but that didn’t matter. Kara had thanked her profusely and had complimented her so much that Lena’s cheeks were permanently flushed pink.

Whenever Lena would give Kara something to drink the Empress would smile at her adoringly and look at her like she’d hung the stars and moon in the sky. Their hand contact would linger and Lena often times caught Kara staring at her, sometimes not even appropriately, but she didn’t let on that she had in fact caught her. All of these moments were driving her wild with anticipation. She couldn’t wait until Kara had fully recovered because she doesn’t think she could deal with any more of this sexually charged environment without imploding in on herself.

Kara was sitting up against the headboard and staring at Lena as she puttered about, taking in her every move. She knows that staring lecherously at someone was frowned upon, but she would be excused if it was her wife, right? Then again Kara doesn’t think she would be pardoned given how severely perverted her thoughts were becoming with each passing moment they spent together. In her defense Lena had just bent over in front of her, her chest on full display for her, when she had checked her temperature. Her mouth had gone dry the moment she saw a hint of Lena’s cleavage and she continued staring dumbly at her chest. She doesn’t know whether or not Lena had realized what she was doing and she knows that she should stop, but it was just impossible with Lena, “Time for your medicine,” Lena announces and Kara’s mood somewhat sours.

“Yuck,” The medicine tasted like horse piss but an angry Lena is not a fun Lena as she had experienced firsthand. With a groan she accepts the vial and drinks from it. “Can’t I have something sweet to remove the taste from my mouth?!” Kara exclaims.

“You ask the same every time and every time you complain about how it’s not working whenever you do get some sweets.” Lena states in a matter of fact tone.

“Well maybe I need to taste a different kind of sweetness,” Kara grumbles, pouting down at her lap.

“Oh yeah like what?” Lena asks thoroughly amused at Kara’s tiny tantrum.

Kara looks up then and the smile on Lena’s face makes her heart beat faster. She had seen her smile before, but today was different somehow. Lena’s hair was tumbling over her shoulders like a black waterfall and the sun was hitting her just right. That twinkle in her eyes was present and she doesn’t think she’s ever seen anything quite as beautiful before. _You are beautiful._ She wants to say, but all that comes out really is, “You.”

Lena is the first one to flush pink as her jaw hangs loosely at Kara’s words. Kara’s eyes widen when she realizes what she’s just said. Damn her perverted mind. “I – I have to go do some things,” Lena blurts out quickly when she notices Kara open her mouth to say something. She doesn’t think she was prepared to deal with any of this at the moment, so like a coward she escapes.

Before Kara could even a get a word in Lena had left the room and Kara sunk back into her bed with a helpless groan, _Great going Kara, just fantastic._

\--

Kara had been fully healed by now and was cleared for work. She had, had to deal with all the work that had piled up in her absence, but it felt good to be back on her own feet. Her day despite being stressful had been happy and fulfilling. Every one of her court members had welcomed her back and she hadn’t hesitated to proudly state it was her wife who deserved all the praise. Her day though was about to get better because she had just gotten word from one of the servants that Lena had called for her. She wonders what Lena had in mind. After her last slip up she hadn’t really seen much of Lena and it was an unpleasant feeling. Now it felt like she couldn’t bear to part from her wife for even a second.

“You called?” Kara announces her presence as she notices Lena sitting down with a large piece of parchment held in her hands.

Lena looks up excitedly at Kara and the Empress can feel her own excitement grow, “Yes, please be seated.” Lena points to the empty chair in front of her. “I have made something special for you.” Lena begins and Kara nods at her encouragingly for her to continue as she sits down, “I’ve been learning how to read and write Kryptonian calligraphy… and these are the first words I learned to write.” Lena announces suddenly nervous.

Kara can feel her entire body flood with happiness. Lena had taken the time to learn her language. Words couldn’t express how much this small gesture meant to her. Lena holds up the parchment in front of her and Kara can see the beautiful lines and loops in the calligraphy and her heart soars, “By Rao, it is magnificent,” she breathes out in reverence. “This calligraphy… this writing, is beautiful. Whatever is written,” she says as stares at the parchment held up by Lena in awe. “Can you read it for me?”  

Lena frowns in confusion. She doesn’t think her handwriting could be that bad, “No, you have to read it yourself,” she responds shyly.

Kara looks down at the ground for a moment before seemingly making up her mind to do something, “There’s something you should know, Lena. The truth is that I cannot read or write. The battlefield never allowed me to learn how to do so…” Kara admits without fear, completely trusting this part of herself with Lena. “Now will you read it?”

Lena is stunned for a second by Kara’s confession and in her mind she’s already planning for a way to teach Kara so they could learn together. Still she refuses to say what she had written.

“As your Empress I order you to read it!” Kara says after a while when Lena still wouldn’t tell her.

Lena cheeks are burning at this point, “Kara Zor-El,” she whispers finally as she looks up into Kara’s eyes.

For a moment Kara stares at Lena with wide eyes and a slack jaw, not quite sure how to translate her feelings of pure joy and gratitude for having this incredible woman in her life in words. Lena had not only learned her native language but her first words had been her name. Saying that she was feeling butterflies fluttering around wildly in her stomach would be an understatement. Kara didn’t know what to do with herself. Her natural instincts told her to pull Lena closer to her and kiss her senseless and if Lena kept biting her bottom lip like that, it could very well end up happening, but Kara reigns her desires in and instead settles for asking Lena something, “I want to ask you something.”

Lena releases a breath she hadn’t even realized she was holding. For a moment she thinks that Kara would end up devouring her whole and her entire body felt warm at the prospect of that, but Kara had schooled her expression before it could go any further and Lena couldn’t say that she wasn’t disappointed. After the moment they shared in Kara’s chambers Lena had spent every waking minute, thinking about what would’ve happened if she had given in to what Kara wanted, “Please do,” her voice sounded much too breathless to even her own ears.

“Not here, come with me,” Kara says as she stands up, not breaking eye contact with Lena for a moment, her heated gaze burning into Lena’s very being. To Lena tonight felt like it would change her life forever and as Kara led her to her chambers she couldn’t stop her heart from fluttering in nervous excitement. One way or another, tonight she was going to lay it all down for Kara.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this was long overdue, so I poured my heart and soul into making this the best damn smut I could. This is beyond wholesome to me and I don't know what to do now. 
> 
> This is the most polite smut I've ever written and somehow along the way I indirectly landed on Kara being daddy as fuck? I don't even know man, I'm too dirty minded for my own good.
> 
> The people who bet on who was going to kiss who first, yay if you won and I don't know what you want as a prize(Not like I can give you much, but let me know nonetheless!" 
> 
> As always thank you for the kind words and I look forward to reading your comments.

Once they reached Lena’s chambers Kara positioned her in front of the full length mirror that was lined with some of the most expensive jewels and told her to wait. “When you were gone I used to come here a lot,” Kara admits shyly as she walks away from Lena and stands near the balcony door, “it was on an evening such as this when I noticed something peculiar and ever since that moment I often came here to see if it would be the same and it was. I wanted to show it to you.”  

Lena was thoroughly confused by Kara’s ramblings, “I thought you were going to ask me something…”

“Give it a moment please,” Kara shushes her excitedly as she continues looking out through the open doors onto the balcony. It was evening and the sun would be setting soon. What on earth was Kara doing?

Lena was about to say something when it happened. Then sun finally began to set but before it did so the rays of sunlight hit the full length mirror that Lena was currently standing in front of. And when the light hit the jewels it filled the entire room with an ethereal glow and Lena having stood in front of the mirror was illuminated beautifully.

Kara looked on in awe because Lena looked like an angel with the light behind her, “With Rao as my witness I want to ask you something…” Lena notices her smile softly and her eyes are filled with quiet hope, “Do you love me?” It was asked so softly and it made Lena’s heart flutter around wildly in her chest.

The sun finally set and the bright light left the room but Lena’s smile never did, “Yes, I do.” Lena finally responds, slightly out of breath, because Kara’s smile in that moment meant the world to her and it knocked all the wind out of her.

Kara couldn’t quite believe her ears, Lena loved her even after everything she’d done which reminded her, “Lena, I’m sorry for everything I put you through and I promise you that from now on I will do everything within my power to honor our wedding vows and to trust you with every part of my being.” Kara maintained eye contact even when the guilt of what she’d done weighed her down. She needed Lena to know how sincere she was and that she was truly willing to work.

Lena’s smile widens further and she begins walking around in search of the matches, “I know and I owe you an apology as well,” Lena starts lighting the candles around the room. Kara’s about to protest and tell her that it was her own fault that they were in this mess to begin with but Lena silently asks her to let her explain and so Kara complies and starts helping Lena with her task of lighting the candles. “When I first heard about this alliance I was upset and I said and more disappointingly thought harsh things about you and the people here.”

“That’s understandable though. You were sent to marry a stranger and I can’t fault you for having doubts.” Kara couldn’t stop herself from defending Lena’s honor even from Lena herself.

Lena smiles at her sweetly, touched that Kara wanted to reassure her even now, “But so were you. You were marrying a stranger but not once did you make me feel unwanted. In fact I made friends and found family here that I will cherish for all of my life to come. You and your people accepted me with open arms and I was too stubborn to see through that. You may have blundered but I wasn’t without fault. I let my pride and anger ruin things between us and for that I’m truly sorry.” Lena feels oddly bare now that she has stripped herself from all these feelings and laid them down in front of Kara. But Kara, sweet Kara smiles at her softly and still accepts her, despite all her flaws.

“Apology accepted,” Kara puts away the matches and walks over to Lena, “I’m glad we could talk all of this through and I’d like to start over again.” Finally Kara and Lena stand in front of one another. The room is illuminated by candle light and the gentle breeze blowing through the open door is only enough to make the flames dance around.

“I’d like that,” Lena whispers as she looks up at Kara. Her cheeks feel hot and she doesn’t need to look to know that she’s blushing. The lights emanating from all over the room aren’t helping her hide anything either. But this time she doesn’t want to hide from Kara, she wants to open herself up to Kara and finally be one with her. Especially when Kara’s looking at her like she wants to devour her.

“Can I touch you?” Kara’s question is so innocent and Lena wants to laugh because her desire feels like an entity of its own that’s stifling her with its intensity but it seems that Lena’s the only one who can read the mood currently.

“Please,” she responds sincerely and her voice has edge of want to it. Lena can feel her need crashing down on her when Kara finally grazes her fingertips along her cheeks softly. Her skin feels like it’s on fire and Kara’s touch is her only salvation.

“Can I hold you?” Kara’s questions were starting to frustrate Lena because she doesn’t know if she could hold on any longer, but she nods nonetheless. And when Kara gathers her up in her arms and pulls her closer to her Lena feels whole. One of Kara’s hands is now on her neck and the other is slowly making its way up to tangle into her hair, loosening it from its tie, causing her hair to fall down around her. Lena holds on as tightly as she can to Kara. Fistfuls of Kara’s stupid cape are all the solace she can currently find. But when she feels Kara’s nose along the side of her nose she loses all her composure. “Can I…”

“Yes,” Lena doesn’t even let her finish her question. In fact she doesn’t even let Kara take her time in fulfilling said question, not this time. This has been long overdue and Lena be damned if she lets Kara set the pace so slowly. Pulling away she crashes her lips against Kara’s and in that moment she forgets everything except for the feeling of Kara’s soft lips. The kiss is beyond sweet and there’s nothing in this world that comes close to this feeling of content that descends on them. They both moan in relief and finally getting what they’ve wanted for so long. Lena can feel Kara holding back though, like she’s letting Lena set the pace even now but that’s not what she wants. What she wants more than anything is for Kara to let go and have her way with her. Reluctantly she pulls away and stares up at Kara’s darkened pupils. Their breathing is labored but who needs air when they have one another?

“I want you Kara,” Lena starts kissing along Kara’s throat and revels in the moans Kara lets slip from her mouth. Still Kara doesn’t act much beyond tightening her hold on Lena, “Let go,” Lena whispers against her collarbone before biting down hard. That finally seems to stir the Empress into action.

Kara’s fingers tangle in Lena’s hair once more but this time she tugs and Lena’s head is pulled up and away from her collarbone. The blonde crashes her lips against her wife’s and this time doesn’t hold back. The kiss is all tongue and teeth as Kara bites down on Lena’s lower lip, something she’s always wanted to do ever since she noticed Lena always biting her own lip around her. Lena gasps at the sensation and it’s enough for Kara to slip her tongue into Lena’s warm mouth and explore to her heart’s content.

They pour all their emotions into this kiss and it drives Lena to insanity. She needed to distance herself before it all consumed her and her knees would give out. She had no doubt that Kara would catch her but it was time to take this to the next level. With great reluctance Lena pulls away and turns around to walk over to her destination but Kara’s not having it. The blonde’s arms circle around Lena’s waist and pull her in until Lena’s back hits Kara’s front. Lena can’t help but moaning obscenely when Kara starts peppering kissing along the side of her neck down to her shoulder, “I’m not letting you go, not again. I want you too Lena, so, so much.” Kara groans almost incoherently, lost in the feeling of Lena.

Lena herself is lost in the feeling of Kara and her knees threaten to buckle under the intensity of Kara’s desires for her. Her own hands rest atop Kara’s that are still circled around her waist but not for long as she feels Kara’s hands start to roam. It’s now or never Lena thinks and once again Lena pulls away but this time it hurts physically. Still she must stay strong and direct this to a more confortable setting so that they can lose themselves in one another without further distractions.

Kara stands there shell shocked wondering if she maybe went too far. Lena was just so intoxicating that she had lost herself in the moment. The feeling of Lena’s soft skin under her palms, under her lips, in her arms, it had driven her to madness. Kara watches as Lena walks over to the door and locks it before turning around and leaning against the door. Lena’s breathing irregularly Kara can tell by the harsh rise and fall of her chest and Kara can’t help but stare at her wife’s chest. Tearing her eyes away took great effort but what greeted her instead was worth it. Lena’s hair was loose and tumbling down around her face in wild waves, her lips perfectly pink and swollen from their kisses, a sultry smirk fixed on the corner of her mouth and her hooded eyes staring at her with desire evident in the dilated pupils. Even if one eye was slightly covered by her hair, it was clear how much Lena wanted her and it sent a stab of arousal straight down to her core.

Lena walks over to the large bed in the middle of the room and sits down smack dab in the middle, pulling her knees up to her chin and her arms circled around her legs. With a start Kara realizes that it was the exact same way as their first ever night together. The night where Lena hadn’t even allowed them to touch one another but now, tonight was different. Lena’s eyes were fixed on her silently urging her to come forward. Kara could feel her emotions well up beside the overwhelming arousal. Lena truly wanted them to start over from the beginning.

Kara sheds her cape quickly along with her boots. Her coordination gets a lot worse the closer she gets to the bed because Lena is still staring hungrily at her but she does manage to lift her tunic up over her head. Her chest isn’t as well-endowed as other women, especially not like Lena’s but it seems that her wife didn’t care. Once she does stumble onto the bed grabs ahold of Lena’s cheeks to kiss her once more, Lena’s hands shoot out and grab onto her chest.

They both moan at the touch and Kara breaks away from the kiss panting, “Before we do this I need you to know that I love you.” Kara whispers as stares into Lena’s eyes and strokes her cheeks affectionately.

Lena tears up at the amount of love and devotion she finds in Kara’s eyes, in her touch and her heart knows that she’s going to spend the rest of her life with this woman. Lena responds with an all-consuming kiss and together they rush to rid her of her own tunic until she’s lying down naked.

Kara is still sitting up on her knees looking down at Lena, mouth agape with awe, “Exquisite,” is all Kara manages to whisper before she surges forward to kiss Lena once more.

Lena had been squirming slightly under Kara’s intense gaze, not quite sure if Kara liked what she was seeing but to her immense delight Kara had stared at her with such reverence it hurt not to have her closer already. Once again she feels Kara’s lips across hers and she parts without hesitation. Opening her legs she tries to invite Kara’s warm weight on top of her and is pleased when Kara does comply with her silent urge. Wrapping her arms around Kara’s broad shoulders she loses herself in the kiss once more. She was finally where she belonged, free from all the doubts and troubles that had plagued their relationship up until now.

Kara continued kissing Lena and it was like she couldn’t get enough. She had been denied for far too long and now that she finally had her, this close she didn’t want to let go. Her body screamed at her in frustration because no matter how much she ground herself down into Lena, it wasn’t close enough. She needed to be closer, needed to be one with Lena. In her desperate attempt Kara grabs onto Lena’s bare thighs and pulls them around her so Lena could fully wrap herself around her waist, all without breaking the kiss.

Lena whimpers as her hands roam across Kara’s bare back. With each movement she could feel all the power held within Kara’s body shifting along her palms and it drove her wild with desire. Her hand roams lower still until they reach Kara’s still clothed rear and she groans in frustration. It just wasn’t fair, not when she was laid bare in front of Kara but the blonde was still clothed, “Off,” she near growls as she tugs at her trousers.

Kara is in a daze because Lena’s literally kissed her stupid and it takes her a while to notice what Lena meant with her words. Kara leans back up and is now kneeling in between Lena’s parted legs. She has all the intentions to strip naked and join Lena once again for more kisses but the sight in front of her has her stunned for a moment. The wild look from before is still present but now that Lena’s bare and parted for her she can clearly see the arousal dripping down from Lena’s core and it has her licking her dry lips. Her trousers would have to wait because right now she has more pressing matters to attend to.

The wait is killing her and Kara’s not hurrying up. She’s about to protest when she notices Kara has stopped moving but then the blonde grabs her thighs and pulls her towards herself so roughly she nearly yelps in surprise. But the raw strength Kara just demonstrated makes her wetter. Her legs are pushed apart and up towards her body. She moans when she finally sees what Kara’s up to.

Once she’s pulled Lena in she keeps her hold on her thighs and parts them further apart so she can settle down more comfortable in between them, but the strength wasn’t necessary because Lena opened up willingly. She dove in like a woman starved and wasn’t disappointed when she was met with Lena’s sweetness. This isn’t something she’d ever done before herself but she oftentimes overheard her guardsmen speaking about such things but nothing could’ve prepared her for this.

Lena has to fight not to squeal because Kara hadn’t wasted any time. All the teasing and kissing from before already had her on edge and if Kara kept up her wild ministrations it wouldn’t take long before she would come undone. Her hands fly out and tangle into Kara’s hair because as much as she wants to keep this moment going on for as long as possible, she needs to come and luckily her lover is all too eager to grant her this wish.

Kara alternates between circling her tongue around Lena’s clit where she knew Lena liked her most and licking down Lena’s entrance with broad strokes where the taste was most concentrated around. Not being able to choose what she wanted most she opts for both and by the sounds of Lena who had been reduced to a whimpering and babbling mess she didn’t mind much either. In fact Lena was bucking her hips wildly trying to get more friction from her tongue, so wildly in fact that she had to sling an arm around her pelvis to keep her in place but it seems the show of strength had the opposite effect, driving the woman above her even wilder.

Lena was now effectively riding Kara’s face and she couldn’t get enough. She was close and she could feel it. Now that her thighs were freed from Kara’s grip she could wrap them around the blonde’s head freely. In her hazy state she couldn’t control the grip she had around her wife’s head. Selfishly she kept pulling Kara closer and closer because it wouldn’t take long.

It was almost suffocating but she didn’t care. If this is how she’d meet her end then she’d willingly lay down her life if only Lena kept on moaning and whining like she was now. Kara never knew that pleasing someone else could be so rewarding and so she continues devouring Lena. It is when she sucks Lena’s clit into her mouth when she stiffens before shuddering and falling apart. There’s a gush of fluid and Kara tries her hardest to keep up and lap it all up. This was her most favorite meal in the world, hands down and she couldn’t wait to coax out more for the rest of her life.

Lena pants as she comes down from her earthshattering orgasm and with a start she realizes that she was crushing Kara’s head in between her thighs and so she lets go, but the blonde remains down there, “That was incredible,” Lena rasps out, her voice hoarse from screaming Kara’s name.

“I couldn’t agree more and I want you to come for me again,” Kara’s quick response is enough to make arousal course through Lena’s veins once more, but she wanted her wife to fall apart in her hands as well. She goes to decline but Kara’s even quicker action leaves her breathless. Kara kissing along her soft belly and takes her clit back into her mouth, this time accompanied by two fingers that she eases into Lena’s entrance. She makes sure to be as gentle as possible when it wasn’t really needed seeing as Lena was already drenched and wanting more. Kara doesn’t know how it was even possible but Lena tasted sweeter the second time around.

Lena plants her feet next to Kara’s torso, not wanting to hurt Kara again, and her toes curl into the silk sheets as she chants Kara’s name and sings her praise, “That’s so good, so good, yes, yes, more, please, please.” Lena wasn’t exactly equipped for complex conversations at the moment. Her next orgasm creeps up a lot faster than she could’ve anticipated and before she can even know what hit her she comes around Kara’s fingers. Her entire body was shaking from the aftershocks and she pulls at the blonde to make her join her up before she could do anything else. They kiss once more, fiercely and they moan into the kiss as Lena can taste herself on Kara’s tongue and Kara’s more than happy to share. Lena finally composes herself enough drag her fingers across Kara’s stomach, along an abdomen undoubtedly sculpted in steel. With a harsh tug she manages to pull the offending piece of clothing that has been bothering her ever since they got in bed.

Kara kicks off her trousers without breaking the kiss and once there’s nothing else left in between them their legs tangle into one another. Lena’s hands move along Kara’s muscled back, down until they reach her rear once more and this time without restrictions Lena can feel the firm muscles at work. She moans appreciatively and settles her thigh between the blonde’s legs as she encourages Kara to grind down. Kara had fucked her into a near coma but she would fight it until Kara came, she knew how much her wife needed it.

Kara groans when she feels Lena’s thigh brushing against her sensitive skin and her own hand travels down between Lena’s thighs and start rubbing along in time with her own thrusts. Kara sucks along Lena’s throat when she sees her throw her head back in pleasure, though her hand never leaves Kara’s rear, in fact they urge her to push faster. Kara sucks harshly until a few marks bloom along the column of her throat and all over her collarbone. She moves further down Lena’s slick heat and enters her once more but still leaving her thumb to rub circles around her clit. Her thrusts along Lena’s thigh turn erratic and she knows she’s close judging by how slippery her wife’s thigh feels but she wants Lena to come along with her, “You feel so good around me. I could keep doing this for an eternity. You’re all I want, now and forever, come for me beautiful,” Kara whispers in Lena’s ears as it’s getting more and more difficult for her to maintain the wild bucking of her hips and the mad thrusting of her fingers.

Lena doesn’t know what does her in. Whether it was Kara’s whispered words or feeling her own thighs wet with Kara’s arousal or Kara’s fingers pumping furiously into her and rubbing along her. But she comes hard and there seems to be no end to it because Kara decides then to curl her fingers while she’s buried as deep as she can get. It has her seeing stars and her mind blanks out. She doesn’t even have the strength to help guide Kara’s hips but luckily it wasn’t necessary as soon enough Kara comes undone above her. With a huff Kara collapses on her and the warm, comforting weight of Kara is enough to make her feel safe.

“That was… I can’t even describe it,” Kara gushes, panting. Her arms aren’t working properly right now so she’s can’t lift herself up and away from Lena. Though it feels so good to be in Lena’s arms and she doesn’t want to leave but she knows she must be heavy, “Sorry give me a second and I’ll get up,” she promises.

“No don’t, stay,” Lena immediately wraps her arms around Kara and pulls her head to her chest, “You feel perfect right where you are,” Lena feels content even if every muscle in her body feels overused. Lena sighs softly as she runs her fingers through Kara’s hair, “Sorry I wasn’t… able to give more,” Lena whispers suddenly feeling embarrassed.

Kara whose eyes had been closed up until now, enjoying Lena’s fingers running through her hair, finds a way to sit up onto her elbows so she could stare down properly at Lena, “That, what we did, couldn’t have happened better than it did. I loved every second of it and I thoroughly enjoyed devoting myself to your pleasure.” Kara says sincerely as she kisses Lena softly on her forehead.

“What about your pleasure?” Lena asks as she closes her eyes upon receiving Kara’s kiss.

“My pleasure is tied to yours, besides we have the rest of our lives to dedicate to one another.” Kara’s arms give out and she buries her face back into Lena’s chest.

Lena giggles when Kara says something but it’s muffled by her chest, “What did you just say?”

Kara pulls her face up and looks up at Lena with a mischievous grin plastered on her face, “I said next time I want to suck on your breasts while I make love to you,” as if to prove her point Kara dips her head down and latches onto one of Lena’s hardened nipples and sucks hard, circling her tongue around.

They both know that they’re too wiped out currently to continue but it doesn’t stop them from moaning, “Well that’ll have to wait because the next time we make love I’m going to make sure you’re the one coming for me.” Lena groans as she pulls Kara away from her chest. “I can’t wait to taste you,” she whispers against Kara’s lips before pulling her in for a sweet kiss.

“I love you,” Kara can’t help but whisper.

“I love you too,” Lena’s chest is filled with so much love for Kara and she might just burst.

\--

The next morning Lena was the first to awaken. Somehow during the night she had ended up spooning Kara from behind with her back against her front. The blonde’s mouth was parted slightly as she drooled onto the pillow. Lena found it all too adorable but soon enough she realized that they were still naked from their activities from a few hours prior and Lena could feel her arousal building up once more. She kisses gently along Kara’s exposed shoulder and soon enough she’s marking a path up to the side of Kara’s neck with her kisses. Her hand that was slung across Kara’s hip starts stroking along her abdomen softly.

The gentle ministration is enough to stir Kara from her sleep. With a groan Kara awakens and groggily stares around the room until she notices what her wife was up to. “Is this how you plan to wake me up each morning?” Kara’s voice hoarse from disuse asks, “Because I don’t mind.” Kara tries to roll over and take Lena once more. Her need for Lena is insatiable and she doesn’t think she will ever get enough of her wife.

Lena stops her from moving, “I want to feel you too Kara, please,” and how could Kara deny her wife with a plea like that. With a content sigh she settles back into Lena’s arms and lets her wife set the pace.

“I’m all yours, love,” she closes her eyes and readies herself for what’s to come.

“Thank you,” emboldened by Kara’s trust in her Lena goes back to kissing along Kara’s neck, leaving a few love bites of her own. Her hand that had been trailing along Kara’s stomach starts to descend and she’s happy to note that Kara parts her legs for her willingly. “I want to make you feel so good. I want to show you my appreciation for last night,” Lena whispers against Kara’s ear before her tongue darts out to lick along the shell of her ear before biting down on her earlobe.

“Oh Rao,” Kara groans as she starts shifting around in her spot, trying to get Lena to hurry up. “I need you now.”

Lena complies because she needs this, a heck of a lot more than Kara does, that she is certain of and so her fingers finally dip down and circle around Kara’s clit. Her other hand lands on Kara’s chest and she kneads her wife’s chest that was smaller than hers but still incredibly dear to her. Her mouth doesn’t let up either, she continue kissing along strong cords of muscle.

All these different sensations are overwhelming Kara and she’s about to combust if Lena doesn’t make her come, “That feels so good Lena,” she gasps out. “Your fingers, it’s okay, you can use them,” Kara guides Lena’s hand down lower where she needs her most.

Lena dives in and moans when she finds proof of Kara’s need for her. Her fingers are instantly coated in slick arousal and Lena can’t get enough of it.

“You’re doing so well Lena, I’m so close,” Kara moans as her eyes flutter shut from the immense pleasure she’s being subjected to.

“Come for me Kara, I need you to come for me,” and this was true. So Lena doubles down, pinching and twisting Kara’s nipples into her hand and curling her fingers that were buried within her wife, but it is when she bites down on Kara’s shoulder, is when the blonde lets go and finally comes all over her hands. Kara reaches her head back at an awkward angle to kiss Lena, but she doesn’t care.

Soon Lena lets go and lets Kara come down from her high. When she pulls her fingers away she’s reminded of how Kara’s arousal coats her fingers. Without further ado she sucks her fingers into her mouth and moans at the taste of Kara. She’s so lost in trying to get as much of Kara into her mouth as possible that she doesn’t notice Kara staring at her hungrily, “Come here,” Kara growls as she pulls Lena on top of her before crashing her lips against hers.

“That’s so sexy,” Kara mumbles as she pulls Lena to straddle onto her thighs and kissing along her jaw, “I want you,” she whispers and without any more warning she plunges two fingers into Lena’s cunt. This was beyond love making now. This was unfiltered need that Kara was trying to pour into Lena.

Lena moans obscenely loud at the sudden intrusion but can’t seem to mind because making Kara come had made her wet beyond belief. Instead she finds herself grinding her hips down onto Kara’s fingers, trying to take as much pleasure as she could.

Kara revels in the way Lena sits up and rides along her fingers without abandon mostly because her breasts were swaying along with her movement and Kara loved every second of it. The image was forever seared into her memories. Lunging forward she makes good on her promise from earlier. She sucks Lena’s nipple into her mouth as her fingers pick up speed.

Lena finds herself nearly losing her voice once again but she can’t help it. Kara just feels too good, on her, around her, in her, “Yes, yes, yes, more,” she chants and pleads as she bucks wildly with her hips, pulling Kara’s face closer to her chest.

“That’s it sweet girl, take what you need,” Kara encourages as she lets go of Lena’s nipple with a wet pop. She’s panting along with Lena as she watches her wife’s eyes screwed shut tightly in pleasure. Kara watches in awe as Lena moves above her so gracefully even when she’s a babbling mess, “Come for me,” Kara commands.

Lena grabs ahold of Kara’s shoulders for support as she bears down on Kara’s fingers. She lets go the moment she hears Kara’s voice telling her to release. She shudders before collapsing on top of Kara and the blonde accepts her readily in her arms. Lena buries her face into Kara’s neck and closes her eyes contently, “I can’t… function,” Lena pants out. She must look like a mess with her entire body covered in sweat but she was too far gone to care at the moment.

“You seemed to be functioning quite perfectly when you were riding just a minute ago,” Kara chuckles when Lena weakly reaches above her head to slap wherever she things her face would be. After two failed attempts Lena just groans and snuggles in closer, leeching off more of Kara’s warmth.

“Shut up and sleep with me,” Lena mumbles as sleep already starts to overtake her.

“I just did Lena,” Kara can’t help but jest.

This time Lena’s weak slap does connect but Kara kisses her hand before playfully biting, “Ugh, stop teasing. I’m going to get back at you once I’ve woken up, I promise.”

Kara smiles adoringly at Lena before placing a gentle kiss on her head, “I can’t wait,” she whispers as she tightens her hold around Lena’s body, “love you,” she mumbles mostly to herself, but smiles when Lena’s own incoherent ‘love you too’ is mumbled back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the people who are interested, the next update of mine will be for the Till We Meet Again fic and I'm raring to write that phone sex scene, just gotta get into the filthy mind of frame. 
> 
> I promise to update soon, as long as I can tear myself away from my Playstation (the love of my life)
> 
> I'm off to play AC Odyssey, catch you on the flip side!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, 
> 
> It's been a while, but I return with a bit of fluff that I hope is enough to pardon me and also the plot moves along. This fic will be coming to an end in the next two chapters so there's that. It's going to be sad to let it go, but I have plans to write another one! 
> 
> This one will be a Greek Mythology/Historical fic where Kara is basically Athena? I don't know if you guys would be interested in that or not. 
> 
> Anyways as always thank you for your kind words and the kudos, they always inspire me to write more, so keep em coming!

Their morning is disturbed when Lena’s attendants try to open the door to her chambers but luckily Lena had the foresight to lock them last night, “Don’t go,” Lena grumbles as she pulls Kara even closer to her chest, scratching along her scalp with one hand and rubbing along her back with the other to calm her and hopefully lure her back to sleep or at least lure her into staying in bed with her.

Kara feels like she’s died and gone to heaven, surrounded by her wife’s softness and warmth. There’s nowhere else Kara would rather be and so she buries her face further into Lena’s neck, taking in her scent, but not before moaning appreciatively at Lena’s gentle ministrations  along her scalp and her back. But her eyes flutter open when she hears the attendants whisper outside the room. _“It’s nearing noon, what do you think she’s doing?” “How would I know? I’m standing right next to you, idiot.” “Right, do you think we should call for her?”_ It’s silent for a stretch of time before the second attendant tentatively calls out, “Empress Lena, we’re here to bring you your morning meal and to clean your majesty’s room. May we enter?”

“Go away,” Lena calls out annoyed.

“Lena!” Kara chastises gently, “Be nice.”

“Fine,” she mutters under her breath, so that only Kara can hear her, “Your services will not be needed for another hour or two. Please come back later.” Lena manages to say in an overly sweet voice, a little louder for the attendants, which has Kara shaking her head and leaning up on her forearms. Lena’s arms are now circled around her neck and she’s staring up at her with so much hunger and love that it has her reeling. Lena is breathtaking no matter the time of the day or no matter the state she’s in.

“What am I going to do with you?” Kara asks affectionately with another shake of her head.

“Well I have an idea of what you could do to me,” Lena whispers with a mischievous grin as she pulls Kara down for a kiss.  

Kara just melts into the kiss because there’s nothing quite like it. Lena is addicting and it hasn’t been long but Kara knows for a fact that she’ll never tire of her wife, but tough decisions had to be made, “Mm, I’d love to stay here and continue but I have a nation to run.” Kara says almost apologetically.

“No, stay,” Lena pouts and she can tell that Kara’s having a difficult time sticking to her decision.

“I’m sorry, but I’ll make it up to you later, I promise,” Kara places one last kiss on Lena’s lips and waits for Lena to reluctantly agree before regretfully getting up and going to the bathroom to freshen up. No matter how great last night was, she doesn’t want to broadcast it to the entire kingdom, as such the Empress of the nation can’t be seen with mussed hair and marks all over her neck – though she’s very proud of the fact that she had driven Lena crazy enough for these things to happen in the first place – and so after some work she manages to look somewhat presentable.

“Hey Lena, have you seen my cape?” Kara asks as soon as she makes it back into Lena’s chambers.

“Yes, I have,” Lena calls out from her position in the middle of the bed.

Kara stops dead in her tracks when she notices that Lena is wearing her cape and that’s just about the only article of clothing on her body, “I… you… wow.” She manages to mumble incoherently, much too focused on Lena’s naked state, covered only in _her_ clothes.

“Looking for this?” Lena asks with a smirk, knowing full well of the effect she has on Kara. She fiddles with the edges of the cape that had been slightly covering the front of her body.

Kara shakes herself from her stupor at Lena’s question, “Yes...” clearing her throat when her voice cracks she continues, “I need that. Can I have my cape back please?” she pleads almost desperately.

Lena pretends to think it over, “Well why don’t you come over here and take it away from me.” Lena stares back at Kara a little defiantly, daring her to do something.

Kara’s eyes darken at Lena’s challenge but she can’t, “Lena…” she warns.

“I thought you were in a hurry, Empress.” Lena sits further up against the headboard and spreads her legs open for Kara, “So come and get it,” she couldn’t help the huskiness in her voice from escaping.

And Kara really would be an idiot for not accepting the invitation and so she does. When the Empress arrives at the Royal Court two hours later than she should’ve arrived at, no one questions it.

\--

“Damn it all to hell! We missed our last chance. That incompetent marksman.” Ben seethes as he reads over the piece of parchment his informant had brought to him.

“You mean…?”

Ben looks up at his companion, almost annoyed to be brought out of his thoughts, “Yes, yes, it was I who sent the assassin.” He responds impatiently. Turning back to his informant he dismisses him, “Be gone! Our efforts have gone to waste. I’ll have to come up with a new plan.”

“I’m glad my sister wasn’t widowed.” The man says looking down at his shoes, deep in thought.

Ben whirls around to face him then, “Lex, what’s with you?! You don’t even know whose side you’re on.” He accuses angrily.

“No, greed has blinded you. I only wanted my rightful share of the throne.” Lex yells, glaring at Ben. No matter how much his sister had betrayed him or how much he hated the Empress, this isn’t what he wanted. He didn’t want to rule over the corpses of his enemies. Aligning himself with Ben had been his last resort after King Spheer had turned him away and this is what he got for dealing with the devil.

“You are ungrateful! You don’t know which side to take, do you?!” Ben yells back.

“The Empress is your sister-in-law. Doesn’t that count for anything?” Lex asks, baffled by the hatred on Ben’s side.

Ben grinds his teeth but calms himself down somewhat. He needs all his pawns if he is to win this war against the Empress, “Lex, our marriage is loveless. I wanted power and she wanted to get away from her mother’s judgment about her chosen life partner and so we came to an agreement. A contract that would ensure that I got the power I’ve always wanted and I let her be with anyone she wants, freely, in the form of marriage. So do not fret about that. All I want is for you to be crowned the rightful king, Lex, believe me.” Ben puts his arms around Lex as he tries to soothe his worries.

“But I…”

“Lex, I promise, this is a necessary evil that will ensure we both get what we want. Once you’re king you can rule over your people peacefully and I won’t interfere. You tried the peaceful approach and look where it landed you. Even your own people turned their backs on you.” Ben doesn’t give him the opportunity to back out or think things through.

“You’re right…” Lex agrees. As much as he’d prefer to do this peacefully, Ben had a point. He had been turned around every which way, even by his own sister.

“Of course I am and now there’s only one thing we can do about this. We must attack Thorul at once. It’s our only hope. Once you’re on the throne you can lend me your troops and we’ll march towards Kandor.” Ben squeezes Lex’s shoulders reassuringly. “It’s the perfect plan and what more, we even have people on the inside, working for us.”

“What do you mean?” Lex asks confused.

“One of the Empress’ advisors in the Royal Court is actually our inside man who has been quite unhappy with the way Kara has been ruling the nation. Abolishing taxes, banning slavery are amongst the few things the Empress has done. The nation will suffer financially if she isn’t stopped and so a group of people who are unhappy have joined us. I assure you Lex, this will be smooth sailing from here on out. We might not even have to shed any blood in this case.” Ben knew that this would be the way to Lex’s heart.

“Are you certain?” Lex is tired of running around begging for something that was rightfully his to begin with. If this would bring an end to it all once and for all then he would comply, even if he hated Ben or his views.

“Trust me.” Ben smiles at Lex.

Lex looks at Ben for a beat before he nods, defeated, “Okay,” he sighs. This was the only way.

Ben sends Lex away to go rest and get ready to march into Thorul. He is then joined by an old man, the advisor from the Empress’ Royal Court he spoke of. It was the same old man that had so vehemently disagreed with the abolishment of the pilgrimage and prayer taxes, “Do you think Lex will help us once he’s king?” the old man asks.

“Don’t be daft. Once we take over Thorul we’ll get rid of Lex once and for all and I will take his place on the throne.” Ben laughs.

The old man’s eyes widen in surprise but then again he shouldn’t have expected anything less from the cunning man standing before him, “There’s just one problem. Kara knows that you’re the one who sent the assassin after her and she’s currently on her way to Thorul to inform the King. I tried very hard to get her to remain in Kandor but she refused.” The old man sighs.

Ben thinks the situation over until his face breaks out into a smile, “No, this is perfect. We’ll march to Thorul as soon as possible and not only take over the throne but kill Kara in the process. Two birds with one stone.”

“Do you think your armies will be able to defeat the El army?” the old man asks uncertain of the plan.

“Trust me, we will defeat Kara.” Ben grins at the old man and walks away to prepare his men. They would leave tonight. The beginning of the end was near and he couldn’t wait to end the Empress’ life.

\--

“I don’t understand why not just give Lex his share of the throne?” Kara asks her King Luthor. “That’s all he wants isn’t it? So give him his share to end this senseless war.” Her soldiers had found out about Ben’s involvement and she couldn’t say that it surprised her. Despite all her bad things Eliza had warned her about Ben and if only she had listened to her and dealt with this sooner then maybe it wouldn’t have come this far. So she set out at her earliest convenience. Lena had been upset about her basically marching into war, but this was her duty as an Empress, to keep her people safe from threats and Ben was the biggest threat of them all.

“You’re right. I don’t think my kingdom could survive this war. At this point I’m willing to do anything to avoid fighting, but do you think it’s not too late?” Lionel asks deep in thought.

“We have to try, Lionel. His father had the throne before you defeated him and I commend you for taking in an innocent child, but you denied him his right in the process. It’s time to end this.” Kara reasons with him.

“It’s worth a try.” Lionel sighs.

Kara nods at him and takes her leave. There would be no guarantee that Lex or Ben would want to bargain with them so she had to be prepared for the worst possible situation. Fighting isn’t something she particularly enjoyed but if enemies threatened her people then they would get their dues and the people of Thorul were her people too and she would protect them no matter what. She just hoped that it wouldn’t have to come to too much bloodshed but at the rate this was going she hadn’t had it in her to have too much hope.

\--

“You must be Lena,” a woman says frantically as she enters the palace. “I need to warn the Empress before it’s too late.” Surrounded by guards she marches right in.

“Who are you? And what do you mean warn?” Lena asks as she drops everything she was doing. If something was to happen to Kara then she needed to know immediately.

“I’m Alex, Kara’s sister and I’m here to warn her about my husband’s plans to kill off Lex once he’s gotten control of the throne in Thorul. I overheard it all when they were discussing it and came as soon as I could. He plans to attack Kara as well. Please we don’t have much time. In my absence God knows what he must have done to my…” Alex shakes her head because now wasn’t the time to think about her lover. Ben would be too busy with war to take note of her absence but she had to act quickly. “If we don’t act now then he’ll destroy everything.”

“I have to go to Thorul and warn Kara.” Lena nods her head determined to see this through. Not only was Kara in danger, but so was her brother. “Ready the horses for our departure.” She barks the orders at the soldiers standing nearby.

“Empress Lena, with all due respect, we’re tasked with keeping you safe. Going to a battlefield isn’t the safest option here…” the guard’s words trail off as he looks at Lena who had been steadily glaring at him. He swallows thickly, genuinely terrified of the woman.

“I will not stand by and watch someone bring any harm to my family.” Lena’s voice is eerily calm, “Now will you prepare the horses for me or should I get to it myself?”

“I… yes, of course, Empress.” The guards bow low before running off to prepare for the trip, not willing to incur the wrath of the Empress.

Alex stares in Lena’s direction in slight awe, “I can see why she married you,” she comments absentmindedly.

“Let’s go, we’ll leave at once.” Lena chooses not focus on any of that. She just hopes she makes it to Kara in time to warn her. They only just got their relationship stable and she didn’t want to lose her, nor did she want to lose her brother. They had left off on the wrong note the last time they spoke and she had to make this right.

Once the horses had been readied she and Alex ride off together. There would be no time for rest on the way to Thorul because Ben’s army was marching towards Thorul and they would be there in no time. Lena wants to panic but she knows that it’s not going to help the situation. She can only pray and hope that she gets there before anything drastic happens. She’ll protect Kara no matter what.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, 
> 
> I'm back with another chapter. Thank you for being so patient and waiting(unless you've moved on and are no longer interested which is fine too) 
> 
> The next chapter should be the final chapter unless I decide to do an epilogue of some sort, but we'll cross that bridge when we get there. I'm a little rusty but hopefully this chapter is still good enough.

And so Kara finds herself marching out with the El army to intercept Ben’s army before they could reach the city of Thorul. If there was one thing Kara agreed on with Lionel was that bloodshed was unnecessary. And so after relaying her thoughts to her commanders they left at daybreak. At the pace they were marching at they would reach Ben’s army in no time. As Empress she was to ride behind her infantry, surrounded by her archers for maximum protection but not this time. Kara wanted to put an end to all the senseless wars once and for all and so she took the reins of streaky her horse and rode out in front of her entire army.

Ben and Lex were riding side by side. At this pace they’d reach Thorul within a few hours and set up camp. After a night of proper rest they’d attack the next morning and once he had seized Thorul for himself he’d assassinate Lex. Everything was going according to plan, at least it had been until one the front men of his army stopped their movements, “What’s the matter?” he barked at the man when he rode over to him and Lex.

“Your Majesty, the dust is rising on the northern horizon…” the front man said meekly and Ben immediately understood. There were only two things that could make the dust rise, a sandstorm or the marching of an army, and if his suspicions were correct and the El army was marching towards them then it might as well have been a storm coming their way.

“How far are they?” he asks quickly as he too gazes at the horizon. The beating sun making it harder for him to see but without a doubt something was approaching them and approaching quickly by the looks of it.

“About three miles,” the front man responds after thinking it through.

“Goddamn her and her army, she’s arrived too soon!” one of the commanders of Ben’s army pipes up angrily.

“Two miles, sir.” The front man says in response, visibly gulping at the speed of the El army, suddenly afraid of what was to happen if things were to escalate.

Ben grits his teeth in annoyance as he glares at him. “Maybe we should talk this through since she came out to greet us.” It was Lex this time who throws the suggestion to an extremely irritated Ben.

“One mile…” The front man provides meekly once again, not helping in any way whatsoever.

\--

“Halt!” Kara calls out loud enough to be heard over her stampeding army. They all stop in a neat line, learned through years of discipline. The size of Kara’s army has always been impressive, striking fear in the hearts of men everywhere. They’ve only continued improving over the years ever since Kara took over. Kara rides ahead a few meters as she tries to make out the face of Ben amongst the many men in front of her. She’d stopped close enough to see them but far enough to retreat successfully if things were to escalate.

“Your Majesty, the archers await your command.” The commanders ride over to stand next to Kara as they all survey the enemy.

“No, I want peace, not war,” Kara reiterates quickly. “Raise the peace flag!”

“Pardon me, your Majesty, but Ben will misunderstand! He might assume we’re weak!” One of the younger commanders tries to reason with her.

“That’s precisely what I want. I want to negotiate with him peacefully but if he misunderstands and underestimates us he might make a mistake and that’s when we strike.” Kara’s not stupid. She’s fought too many wars to not know how men think. Every man thinks they’re the best and gets lulled into a false sense of security, but that’s where they err and that’s how they always die.

The commander looks at Kara in awe before he shakes himself, “Understood, your Majesty.” He says, his voice not quite losing the wonder. This is precisely why their Empress was considered ruthless on the battlefield and he felt immense pride and honor to march alongside her. “Raise the peace flags!” he calls out to the men behind him.

\--

“Coward,” Ben spits. “I knew she would want to negotiate.” Ben cackles at the Empress’ decision, predictable as always. She was a fool for believing he’d surrender and soon enough she’d realize not to take him so lightly. “You!” he points to the front man, “raise our flag in acceptance and set up camp here.”

\--

Once both sides had set up camp and it had looked like a temporary cease fire had been called into effect Kara called a meeting to discuss their next course of action. This temporary ceasefire wouldn’t last too long and sooner or later both sides would have to come together and discuss their terms with one another. “He deliberately didn’t use elephants!” One of the older commanders slams his fist against the table, “because they would have slowed down his pace.”

“Their army has a lot more food than us. They’ve had a lot more time to prepare for this war than we did, your Majesty. They can survive a lot longer than we can. They can extend the fighting longer on purpose.” The younger commander speaks up this time, worrying his lip, deep in thought.

“Many of our soldiers have been misguided to join Ben’s army. It has been happening for the past few months and I never realized.” Kara frowns at herself, speaking up for the first time. Her life had been a rollercoaster of emotions lately, dealing with the wedding and then trying to win over Lena’s heart had taken a lot of her time, but looking back she didn’t regret a single moment. Being able to rule Lena’s heart has been her biggest accomplishment thus far and there’s nothing she would trade it in for. “Our first order of business is to bring them back. A great battle is won without shedding a single drop of blood.” Kara’s determination shines through in her words, oddly energized by thoughts of Lena. Once this was all over she and Lena would take some time off and be together, without any interruptions, but first she had to make it out of this war alive and return back home, to Lena.

Unbeknownst to Kara her wife wasn’t as far as she thought she was. Alex and Lena, along with a few of the palace guards were making their way across the lands rapidly approaching their destination. They had to warn Kara as soon as possible, before it was too late.

\--

Meanwhile Lex had been wandering around camp, talking to the soldiers and before long he made his way over to Ben’s tent. He had to discuss something with the man but Lex stopped short of the entrance when he saw one of the soldiers head into Ben’s tent. “Is everything ready?” Lex hears Ben’s voice ask the soldier.

“Yes your Majesty,” the soldier responds as Lex peeks through a smaller flap that was designed as a sort of small window.

“This time I won’t tolerate any failures. You will infiltrate the Empress’ army and find a way into her tent and at the opportune moment kill the Empress!” Lex stands there dumbfounded for a few seconds. This isn’t what they had planned, so why was Ben going off script like this? Killing the Empress would inadvertently hurt Lena and that’s the last thing he wanted. He’s about to march in there and demand an explanation but Ben’s next words have him stopping in his tracks. “I heard that the Empress has convinced Lionel to give Lex a share of the throne.” There’s a slight pause before Ben continues, “Make sure Lex learns nothing of this. Once we get rid of the Empress, Lex comes next.”

Lex steps back horrified. This isn’t right. This is not how it’s supposed to go. He has to do something, quick. Running back to his soldiers, making sure not to see suspicious he calls to the commander of the small army that had defected the Empress’ side over to them. “We are withdrawing our support of Ben.” Lex explains everything he overheard. If there was one thing to be said about the El army it is that no matter what side they fought on, an honorable battle is all they craved for. Assassinating targets behind their backs was not the way to go and so with the full backing of the defected El army Lex manages to win their support over.

“As you command, sir.” The commander says.

“Take our men and fight alongside the Empress’ army. Hurry! There’s very little time. We must warn the Empress.” Lex shoos the man away quickly and sinks down into the chair in his tent. He had to make things right, no matter the cost. In a life full of mistakes he wanted to do at least something right. He didn’t want his sister to suffer the same fate he had after he had lost his parents.

His thoughts come to a screeching halt when Ben’s men storm into his tent, swords in hand, pointed at him. “What is the meaning of this?!” he demands before the lifeless body of the commander he had sent out some time ago drops onto the floor of his tent. “No…” he breathes out once he sees the body.

“What happened? Surprised?” Ben’s voice reaches his ears and he whips up in time to see the man enter his tent. “Wasn’t he the one you sent to warn Kara?”

Emboldened Lex glares at him, “Yes, because I had to stop you. If you’re a true warrior then fight Kara on the battlefield. Not by conspiracy!”

“Not by conspiracy?” Ben yells angrily as he punches Lex in his stomach. Lex bundles over by the sudden and forceful impact but Ben holds him up by his neck. “When you asked me to overthrow King Lionel wasn’t that a conspiracy?!” He barks as he throws Lex to the floor, hard. “Where was your loyalty then!?” Ben kicks him on his chest. He keeps kicking him until Lex grabs ahold of his leg in a last ditch effort. Once Lex realizes that Ben is thrown off balance he pushes him away with all his might and tries to dodge every attack coming his way. Somehow he manages to grab ahold of one of the men’s swords and swings as hard as his arms would allow him; the adrenaline coursing through his body the only reason why he gets as far as he does.

Men start pouring from the entrance and Lex realizes that this could get overwhelming and without further thought he slices open the side of the tent, making an exit for himself. The men outside get alerted and they all try to attack him, but Lex is quicker. He spots a man on his horse and pushes him off before mounting on the horse himself. Kicking the horse with his heel he prompts it into a gallop. By the time Lex gallops out of the encampment Ben is already on his feet, barking his orders to the men, to chase and kill Lex before he reaches the Empress.

Lex lets the horse guide him towards the Empress, he has to warn her before it’s over. The sword is still in his hand and he swings it behind him menacingly at the men who are chasing him on their own horses. He thanks all the higher powers above that his horse is at least faster than the others. Soon he should be arriving into a safe zone and he won’t have to fight anymore. He doesn’t want his share of the throne anymore. All this throne has brought him is misery. The one constant in his life, his sister, had betrayed him and if taking this throne meant losing his only family then he didn’t need it. He just had to make it to the Empress and everything would be fine. Kicking his horse harder he urges it to go faster.

Outside of the El camp soldiers gather seeing as the sounds of marching was growing closer and closer, “What’s going on…?” one of them asks.

They all squint and try to make out the situation in front of them and that’s when recognition dawns on the face of the commander, “Isn’t that Lex? Why are they chasing him?” he questions more to himself. “Men ready yourselves, we must defend our camp, no matter what!” he orders and all the soldiers draw their weapons at once.

Ben can see the El camp clearly now. Only a few hundred meters to go and he’ll be safe. The men chasing him have been lagging way behind him. He just might survive this he thinks as he clasps the reins in his hand tightly, leaning forward slightly to go faster, smiling hopefully.

The men behind Lex had been lagging behind because they were pulling out their bows. Notching their arrows they all fire at the same time. Lex’s smile fades as the sword still in his hand falls. The grip around the reins tightens even further. He has to make it, he has to warn the Empress, this isn’t how it’s supposed to end, this isn’t what he fought for, he’ll make it, he has to, but at the moment all he feels is the burning pain spreading from his back to all over his body, urging him to just let go and fall, but he holds on.

They release another wave of arrows and Lex bows forward on his horse almost falling over. Once they see that Lex has taken significant damage they all retreat. They had completed their mission, because Lex would no doubt die soon enough, besides, they didn’t want to engage the El army, not when there was a plan already put in place.

“Men, catch him!” The commander orders quickly. Having seen the way they had savagely attacked Lex there was no way Lex was coming here to attack them. “Let’s get you into the medical tent.” The commander winces when he sees the arrows sticking out of Lex’s back once the man was deposited in his arms. Lex had lost a lot of blood and there was no way he’d survive, even Lex knew that because he was shaking his head at the commander’s suggestion.

“No, please just, pull out the arrows and take me to the Empress, I have to warn her.” He gasps for air, trying to block out the immense pain.

The commander looks down at him apologetically before grabbing ahold of the first arrow and yanking as hard as he could. Lex screams in pain but he knows his misery would end soon enough. “Get the Empress quick!” the commander barks at his men before moving onto the next arrow with a pained expression.

\--

Eventually they manage to drag Lex’s near dead weight into the large tent. Once there Lex drops down onto the floor, no longer able to stay upright from all the pain, “Is that Lex?” Kara asks one of her men once she enters the tent, not able to fathom what just happened. Kara wastes no time in kneeling next to Lex’s body, caught between wanting to reach out and balling her fists at her sides in pure frustration. “Lex we’re going to get the medics in here as soon as possible, hold on, please.” Kara implores but frowns deeper when she sees Lex shake his head.

“No, no, please, listen to me, Ben has sent an assassin to kill you, he must be here already.” Lex manages to gasp out.

The assassin was indeed in the room with them and once he noticed all of the Empress’ men looking around, trying to see if they saw someone they didn’t recognize he panicked, but he was close to the Empress, he could at the very least take out the Empress or die trying. Either way he knew he wouldn’t be walking out of this alive and so throwing caution to the wind he charges towards Kara, knife in hand, prepared to stab her, but before she can even reach her, two pairs on hands grab ahold of him. The commanders order the men to take him away and throw him into the camp prison.  

Kara’s body relaxes once again once the threat to her safety was removed and she focuses back to Lex, seeing as the man was now breathing his last few breaths. “Lena is going to be so distraught,” Kara can’t help but saying out loud. Kara knows how much Lex means to Lena, no matter what happens. Not that Kara blames her because at some point these two were inseparable.

“Don’t mention that traitor’s name!” Lex cries out halfheartedly.

“Lex, this is all a misunderstanding. Lena never called those guards, it was me.” Kara says quickly. If anyone deserved Lex’s anger it was her, not Lena, never Lena. “She’s always cared for you Lex.”

Understanding dawns on Lex’s face and he cries. Cries because everyone has taken advantage of him, cries because he had alienated the one person who had loved him despite his flaws. He doesn’t think he’d be able to forgive himself and maybe he deserved to die, “Oh God, what have I done,”

Lionel walks in after seeing all the commotion and sees Lex’s bloodied body on the floor. It takes a while but he sees recognition dawn on Lex’s features and before he could say something Lex is already pleading with him, “I’m sorry for everything I’ve done,” Lex coughs.

“No I’m the one who’s sorry. I’m sorry I misjudged you. If I hadn’t then we wouldn’t have come this far…” Lionel responds morosely.

A small smile works its way onto Lex’s face. He had gotten the chance to apologize to at least one person he’d wronged before his inevitable downfall. If only he could apologize to Lena and if his body allowed it he’d grovel in front of and beg for her forgiveness.

As if summoned by his thoughts Lena chooses that exact moment to enter the tent. Her world stands still the moment she sees Lex on the floor, blood everywhere, breathing his last. Kara whips around to see Lena standing there not moving a muscle. A myriad of emotions course through her body, ranging from relief at seeing Lena safe after no doubt what had to be a grueling trip to confusion as to why she’s even here before settling down to pain for Lena’s sake. She can only imagine what Lena must be feeling at the moment, seeing her brother like this. Kara wants nothing more than to sweep her up in a tight embrace and shield her from all the pain but she knows she can’t and she has to let Lena see this through and spend Lex’s final moments with him.

“Lex…” Lena finally whispers. Her feet carry her over to Lex’s body on their own and before long she’s kneeling down next to Kara and looking at Lex in disbelief. Lex looks up at Lena with tears in his eyes and it’s his voice that breaks through the fog and pulls her back to reality.

“Lena, forgive me…” Lex gasps as he folds his hands, silently begging for forgiveness with every fiber of his being. “I doubted your integrity…” Lex exhales once more.

“No, no, please, no don’t say that…” Lena sobs as she holds onto his bloodied hands, trying to stop him from apologizing.

“I am the worst brother aren’t I…” Lex chuckles self-depreciatingly. “I am so sorry Lena.” Lex finally breaks into tears, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he continues whispering brokenly.

Lena’s entire body starts shaking with the force of her sobs and Kara puts her arm around her shoulders to offer at least a little of her support, but Lena isn’t focusing on any of that. She just doesn’t want to lose her brother, “You don’t have to apologize…” Lena’s voice cracks at the end.

“I do, and I owe you an apology as well…” Lex focuses his stare on Kara, “You’re a good person and I’m sorry I ever doubted you… just please take care of my sister…” Lex pleads. Kara can only nod and promise that she will with her dying breath, she will always take care of Lena. Lex smiles at that and looks back to his sister, “May you forever stay happy…” his last whispered words wash over Lena who lets out a pained wail when Lex’s lifeless hands slip from hers.

Kara holds onto Lena with all her might, cradles her into her arms, holding her close, whispering apologies into her hair, trying to fight her own tears at seeing Lena hurt. Lena grabs onto the front of Kara’s tunic and lets her tears flow freely as she mourns her brother. Lionel kneels down and closes Lex’s eyes and bows his head in guilt.

Kara refuses to listen to her commanders when they tell her that they need to prepare for a battle strategy now that Ben’s plans have fallen through because eventually he’ll realize what’s happened and might go on the offensive but all Kara cares about is consoling Lena who by now has stopped crying but is still refusing to let go of her. Lena lifts her head then, not even bothering to wipe her tears, “Kara, go…” her voice thick from crying so long.

Kara shakes her head, “I’m not leaving your side, Lena.” She wipes Lena’s tears with her thumb and frowns as she looks at Lena, not for the first time wishing she could take away Lena’s pain.

“You have to take Ben down, for the people of Krypton, for the people of Thorul, for Lex…” Lena’s voice cracks again. “We can’t let his death be in vain. He risked his life so we could stop him.”

Kara stares astounded for a few seconds, even hurting Lena manages to think rationally. She sends a silent prayer to Rao thanking him that Lena is on their side because if she so much as willed it this woman could dismantle an entire nation, army and all, by herself. “Lena…”

Lena smiles at Kara weakly, knowing full well that her wife wouldn’t budge until she saw that she was fine, “I know, I’ll be fine… I’ll get through this.”

“We’ll get through this, together,” Kara interjects as she squeezes Lena’s hand.

Lena looks at Kara fully then unable to explain the amount of love she feels for this woman, “I love you,” is not enough but it’s a start.

“I love you too,” Kara kisses Lena’s forehead, trying to convey all her love, but knowing that nothing would ever be enough, but it’s a start. “I will avenge Lex, I promise,” Kara pulls back to look Lena deeply into her eyes.

Lena nods weakly overwhelmed by everything and with one last hug Kara’s on her way to make Ben pay for all the hurt he’s caused everyone, especially Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to upload Till We Meet Again next and continue the horrible adventures of Kara vs Karla as they pursue Lena's affections all the while traumatizing Alex in the process, should be fun. 
> 
> See you until next time


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! We're at the end of this fic. There will be a little extra epilogue because I promised children so look out for that if you're interested! I promise I won't make you wait ages for that one.
> 
> It's been months but I returned the other day with a fluffy little one shot and now I'm tackling all my major works. I'll have to work on Till We Meet Again from now on until that's finished but God do I want to start a new fic. I have too many goddamn ideas like a Softball AU, a historical/greek myth AU or like a bunch of little one shots that I could bundle together, but I'm going to be responsible and finish everything else.

The constant chattering happening around Kara wasn’t enough to pull her out of her thoughts. The other camp had been notified over an hour ago; to meet at dawn and settle this once and for all. It was nearly time as both armies gathered around the battlefield staring down one another, but Kara’s mind was elsewhere.

Justice demanded Ben’s life for his atrocious crimes, but Kara just couldn’t understand why this had gone as far as it had. First it was Kal and now Ben; why did the ones closest to her have to betray her trust like this? Her thoughts went out to Lex and more importantly to Lena. If only she could carry the burdens of all this senseless fighting instead of her loved ones; her men dying for what?

“I want to face him by myself in a one on one armed combat,” Kara’s voice enough to break through the useless chatter.

“Your majesty, with all due respect… I don’t think that’s a very good idea…” one of the generals spoke up.

Kara just clenched her jaw but refused to lose her focus, “I don’t want any more unnecessary bloodshed. Send over my message and tell Ben of my plans.”

“Empress, he’s got nearly a hundred pounds over you. I don’t think it’s wise to fight him on your own.”

Closing her eyes Kara breathes in deeply, “I understand, but my decision wasn’t up for discussion,” Kara finally breathes out and levels her narrowed gaze at her generals, “As your Empress my word is law and I suggest you start abiding by it.” And that was the end of the discussion as all the men around her sat there staring at her dumbfounded.

\--

“So the stupid, little girl wants to play hero?” Ben outright laughs in the messenger’s face after he reads him the Empress’ message, “Very well, tell her I’ll meet her in the middle.”

Once the messenger hurries back Ben jumps off his horse and readies himself for the fight. “We’re being handed a victory on a silver platter, sir, or should I say Emperor?” his general hands him his spear all the while laughing.

“I am going to crush her and make an example of her so that none will ever dare underestimate me.” Ben snarls as he grabs ahold of the spear, already focused on the fight. He’d had enough of little girls playing at being Empresses, letting everyone, regardless of religion, through and ruining their great nation. He would be the savior of their people, he would unite them under one banner and he would crush those who opposed him.

\--

Kara was staring at her sword when the messenger came back with the news. This could be the last time she’d have a moment to herself and she only wishes she had Lena with her. Her wife always made her feel at ease, but she would have to deal with this sooner or later. She was doing this for Lena, for her nation and for Lex. Swinging downwards she lets the sword sing through the air, the sharpness putting her mind at ease slightly.

She’s just about to make her way to the middle of the battlefield when a figure collides into her back, “Come back to me safely.” She hears Lena’s shaky voice ring through her ears. “I’ve already lost someone dear to me and I don’t want to lose you either, so just promise me you’ll come back to me safely.”

“Lena,” Kara breathes out shakily as she grabs onto Lena’s hand circled around her waist.

“No, just promise me.” Lena reiterates firmly.

Kara can feel Lena shaking her head against her back and it’s enough to make her steel her resolve once again, “I promise.”

Only after she hears Kara’s resolve does she let go and watches as Kara walks forward, head held high. Kara doesn’t look back because she knows if she will she might break down at the sight of her wife. Lena doesn’t need Kara to turn around to look at her though, because she already knows that she’s determined to see this through no matter what the outcome and she’ll be here to accept her with open arms.

\--

“Why did it have to come to this Ben?” Kara’s hand is resting on the hilt of her sword as she sizes her opponent up.

“You know why, Empress.” Ben’s lips curl up in disgust at her title, “I won’t let a little girl like you ruin our great nation by tainting it with the blood of these… these undesirables.”

“I never craved power for myself. As a little girl this role was thrust on me and I made the best of my situation. I lost my… I lost Kal all because he wanted this power, but you…” Kara has to clench her fist to keep herself from flying off the handle. “If you wanted to become the Emperor for noble reasons I would’ve gladly handed it over to you, but you ruined my sister’s life, poisoned Kal’s mind, killed Lex all because of your deep seated hatred for people who were trying to live their own lives, following their own religion, their own customs and that is something I can’t stand by. I will take you down, Ben, once and for all.”

“How can you be so blind?” Ben growls at Kara, “These people you hold so dear will eventually stab you in the back and take over everything! I’m just trying to look out for _my_ people and so should you!” In his anger he takes a few threatening steps towards Kara who narrows her eyes at him, the grip on the hilt of her sword tightening further.

“Rebellion results in only one thing and that’s bloodshed. Rao all made us equal and I shall treat them as such.” Kara responds resolutely, not at all afraid of Ben.

“For too long you’ve made the rules of this game and were the only one allowed make the moves. I’ve just about had enough of you,” Ben snarls.

“That we can agree on… you are to fight me in one on one combat and if I win then Krypton remains under my rule, but if you defeat me then I will leave this nation forever.” Kara lays down the terms and watches as Ben mulls over her words.

“Very well, I accept.” Ben is quick to agree. This would be over quickly.

All of Kara’s generals look at one another. Ben would never just let the Empress go. If he had a chance to kill her he would take it because Ben was a vicious monster but Lena had faith in Kara, she was smart and had to know all these overwhelming differences between herself and her opponent. Kara no doubt had a plan in mind and Lena would trust her because she had made her a promise and she expected Kara to keep it.

\--

Kara had stripped down to just her tunic and trousers much to the confusion of Ben. There was no way she could defeat him on raw power so she’d have to rely on her agility and all her armor pieces would’ve weighed her down. She would just have to let Ben punch himself out and let her overwhelming stamina get her through and strike once he had tired himself out.

That was the plan at least, but theory and practice were seldom similar as Kara was quickly learning was the case. Ben swung down at her without preamble and nearly caught her before she had even taken her sword out. She doesn’t know why she had hoped for a more honorable fight, but she had no time to dwell on any of it as Ben swung his elbow out sideways in the hopes of catching her off guard.

Quickly Kara jumps out of the way and pulls her sword out. Years of sparring with J’onn had taught her how to parry blows from opponents heavier than herself, but Ben not only had the weight, but he was deceptively quick. Soon enough Kara found herself on the back foot, dodging, jumping and parrying was tiring her out instead of her opponent. She had no choice but to go on the offensive.

Kara lowers herself before lunging at Ben trying to aim for his chest but he has the awareness to block the lightning quick attack with his spear, but that wasn’t the goal as Kara quickly kicks at his knee but Ben refuses to go all the way down, instead he lashes out and catches Kara hard in her stomach with his fist.

Some guards have to grab ahold of Lena when Kara falls to the ground. If anyone were to interrupt it would end in a bloodbath, something the Empress specifically wanted to avoid, but Lena didn’t care at the moment; her beloved had taken a blow and was now struggling to breathe as she lay on the ground. Lena would rip Ben’s head off herself if something were to happen to Kara. She struggles some more and the guards barely hold her back, but that doesn’t mean that Lena can’t use her voice, “Get up Kara! You promised me! Please Kara!”

Lena’s screams reach Kara and when she tries to get up Ben delivers another blow to her rib cage, “Stay down, Empress,” he spits, “did you really think that a naïve little girl like you could take me on?” another kick has Kara wheezing. She most likely had a few broken ribs at this point, “You really thought I’d just defeat you and let you go? Then you must not know me. I’m going to kill you and make an example out of you.” He turns Kara over with his foot until she’s lying on her back and steps on her chest to keep her down, “Now the real question is, what to do with that pretty wife of yours? I would’ve shown her mercy had she not been of such impure blood, but I suppose if she isn’t of use to me I could toss her onto my men. I’m sure they’d make good use of her.” He whispers the last few words menacingly close to Kara’s face as he maintains the pressure of his boot on her chest.

Kara’s hands on his foot had been steadily tightening at his words. Her jaws clench when she hears his disgusting thoughts and the anger within her flares up and burns hotter than the pain in her body, “If you thought that I’d underestimate scum like you then it is you who doesn’t know me well.” She snarls as she grabs a handful of sand around her and throws it at his face. Making use of his temporary blindness Kara yanks his boot off of her making him tumble over. Now they’re both scuffling on the ground. Not wasting any time she grabs for her discarded weapon, but Ben recovers quickly and makes for her weapon but seeing as Kara was closer he grabs at her leg instead. This time however Kara’s quicker and grabs on as she kicks Ben in the face, breaking his nose. Eventually Ben has to let go of her. Scrambling up onto her feet Kara watches as Ben rolls on the ground pitifully grabbing onto his face as blood streams down his face like a waterfall. Her blood was still boiling from his earlier words and so she doesn’t bat an eye as she kicks his hand away from his face and stabs it into the ground with her sword, effectively pinning it in place.

Ben screams and tries to remove it but to no avail. The sword had managed to pierce his hand and into the ground, “I won’t let you get your filthy hands on my nation, on _my wife_ ,” Kara seethes as she walks around to retrieve Ben’s spear, this she pushes against his throat, enough to pierce his skin and draw blood, but not enough to end him.

“Just end it.” Ben seethes, spitting blood everywhere.

“I am stripping you off all your power. I should just kill you where you lay, but I won’t stoop to your level. You don’t deserve the mercy of a quick death. Instead I’m going to make your life a living hell as you rot in a dungeon. You’re going to live and are going to watch as I rule my nation alongside everyone as equals!” She snarls the last part as she instructs her men to grab the prisoner.

“Come back here you coward!” Ben screams as he struggles against the several guards. Kara doesn’t turn around to look at him, she just wants to see her wife and go home.

\--

Lena wastes no time and runs up to Kara, crashing into her with all her weight, uncaring of all of the people around them or the dried blood on Kara’s person, “You’re here… I almost lost… I,” Lena stutters, trying to convince herself that Kara really is safe and sound and in her arms.

“I did promise,” Kara breathes a sigh of relief, though it comes out more as wheezing as she realizes that her ribs really are broken, “I’ll always come back to you,” still she promises again, “though it’d be nice if you maybe eased up a little on the crushing hug.” Kara finally chuckles into Lena’s hair.

Lena shakes her head in the crook of Kara’s neck, “I’m never letting you go,” Lena promises and really Kara wouldn’t have it any other way and so she embraces her tighter and savors this moment. Later on the medics yell at them for not coming by sooner, but they both grin and bear it as they hold each other’s hands not quite wanting to lose this contact.

\--

Royal court was in session to discuss the imprisonment of Ben Lockwood and also to remove his sympathizers from the royal court, “You are hereby relieved of your duties. I suggest you go on a pilgrimage to find Rao once more and live the rest of your life atoning for your sins.” Kara directs to the old man that had helped feed information to Ben.

“I have said this before and I will say it again. I am a follower of Rao, but yet I bow my head in respect for every other religion. The people of my empire are free to worship and practice their religion, free to be with whomever they want because we’re all equals.” Kara reiterates as she looks to her side and grabs Lena’s hand. With a smile Lena stands up after Kara, “This is my wife Lena and Empress of Krypton. Any act against her is an act against the throne.” Kara finishes decisively as everyone in the room nods their heads in agreement. “Was there anything else on the agenda for today?”

“Only a prayer for your good health and prosperity, your majesty… and that someday soon there will be a little heir running around the palace!” This has both Kara and Lena blushing and looking at one another, much to everyone else’s amusements as they all break out in loud laughter. This would be a topic they would have to discuss at length but they were both looking forward to making their little family grow.

And so concludes one of the many chapters of Kara and Lena’s love story. Despite their differences they came together and forged a bond that lasted them a lifetime and that bettered the lives of everyone around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what yous think? Your comments have given me life throughout these months and I appreciate each and every one of you guys, so thank you for supporting this fic! Until next time~~


End file.
